A Psicóloga
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen é investigador da CIA, mas devido ao estresse de uma grande investigação foi ameaçado de ser afastado de seu cargo se não fosse submetido a acompanhamento psicológico. Ele é contra, mas então conhece a doutora Swan, ou como ele gosta de chamá-la doutora sexy pra caralho.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu estava estressado pra caralho. Há dois meses eu havia recebido este caso de contrabando de narcóticos para solucionar e até agora tudo o que eu havia conseguido era menos que nada. A única coisa que eu sabia era o que eu havia sido informado quando recebi o caso. Toneladas de contra bando entravam em nossa cidade todas as semanas e eram revendidos em boates clandestinas. De inicio eu achava que eles seguiriam sempre as mesmas rotas, as que eu tinha a localização, mas havia um plano, e isso qualquer imbecil com Q.I menor que zero saberia. Eu sempre fui muito profissional e bem sucedido em minhas investigações, o fato de eu gostar de trabalhar sozinho comprovava isso, afinal eu era totalmente contra a teoria de que duas cabeças pensam melhores juntas. Há oito anos atrás, quando eu ainda era um garotão bobo de 18 anos, eu estudava com afinco e me dediquei totalmente em meu treinamento, tanto foi que eu havia passado com louvor, como o primeiro da turma de novos agentes da CIA.

Eu estava em minha sala relendo os relatórios anteriores a procura de algo que pudesse me ajudar. Eu simplesmente tinha que solucionar esse caso. Concentrava-me tanto em um relatório que não reparei que a caixa de entrada de meu e-mail piscava, mas quando resolvi olhar para a tela do computador vi que havia um e-mail de destinatário desconhecido.

Um endereço. Um maldito endereço de onde iria chegar um contrabando de drogas. Levantei-me apressado, na fissura por chegar logo ao local aonde o contrabando chegaria e de quebra eu conseguiria prender alguns filhos da puta que distribuíam a droga pela cidade. Nem me dei ao trabalho de esquentar a cabeça e pensar em quem seria que havia me enviado aquele e-mail, que talvez salvasse meu caso e de quebra o meu emprego. Também não me dei ao trabalho de pegar um dos carros especiais da agencia fui com o meu próprio.

A paixão de todo homem era o seu carro e comigo não era diferente, meus Aston Martin preto, eu não deixava ninguém dirigi-lo além de mim, ninguém podia encostar a mão na pintura, eu não gostavam nem que chegassem perto do meu filho, só Bernie podia entrar nele além de mim, ou quando eu convidava alguém, claro. Desliguei as travas do alarme e vi as luzes piscando de onde meu bebê estava, entrei nele logo arrancando pelo estacionamento e correndo pelas ruas de NY, com toda a potência que aquele motor potente conseguia alcançar. Às vezes era vantajoso ser um agente da CIA, afinal as multas de transito eram ignoradas.

–Porra! –bati com a mão no volante pelo engarrafamento de merda a minha frente. Só havia uma solução.

Engatei a ré e me preparei para sair dali e dar a volta pelas ruas e sair da avenida principal. Não vi quando uma perua combi parou atrás de mim e acabei batendo a traseira do meu precioso naquela lata velha.

–Merda olha o que você fez! –sai furioso do meu carro.

–Olha aqui tio, você que estava dando a ré, não me culpe pela sua burrada. –um moleque com não mais que 20 anos disse.

–Você vai pagar. –rosnei.

–Cada um paga o seu e Deus te abençoe! -foi o fim.

Totalmente descontrolado abri com força a porta daquela lata velha e puxei o garoto de lá, fazendo- o cair.

–Você vai pagar! –rosnei novamente.

–Vai à merda! –o moleque cuspiu em minha direção e o pouco controle que eu tinha se esvaiu e voei em sua direção enchendo-o de socos.

–Pare. –ouvi uma voz gritar e fui puxado para trás com força.

Dois policias estavam ali, um me segurava com as mãos para trás.

–Quem vocês pensam que são? Soltem-me! –rugi.

–O senhor esta indo para a cadeia lá nós conversamos. –o policial que me segurava me algemou.

–Pegue a porra da minha carteira, vocês não sabem com quem estão falando.

–Não interessa quem você é, desacato a autoridade, agressão física e perturbação da ordem pública, é meu caro você está indo em cana. –fui jogado dentro de uma viatura.

–E o meu carro? –perguntei preocupado não querendo deixá-lo ali sozinho.

–Meu parceiro irá levá-lo até a delegacia.

–Ninguém toca em meu carro! –gritei, mas fui ignorado, o policial filho da puta um fechou a porta na minha cara enquanto o filho da puta dois foi para o meu carro e começou a abrir caminho no transito, e o filho da putinha da combi nos seguia, provavelmente para prestar queixa contra mim.

Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu precisava mesmo.

–Edward o que aconteceu? –Emmett entrou na sala de espera que ficava em frente a sala do delegado, ele estava furioso.

–Apenas um desentendido. –dei de ombros não dando muita importância a aquela situação em que me colocaram.

–Um desentendido? –é meu chefe estava furioso por ter sido tirado do escritório em um dia corrido para conseguir me tirar daqui, quando os filhos da puta um e dois viram minha credencial só faltaram melar as calças e me encaminharam logo para o delegado, só era necessario que alguém que fosse responsável por teria que vir assinar minha soltura, então dei o telefone de Emmett já que eu não tinha nenhum parente que pudesse fazer esse papel por mim aqui na cidade. –Você teve sorte de não ser fichado! –meu chefe saiu furioso da sala do delegado.

Quase tive outro colapso de fúria quando vi o estado de meu carro. Contei até dez tentando me acalmar, mas minhas mãos tremiam e evidenciavam a minha fúria.

–Vá para casa hoje e descanse e esteja bem cedo em meu escritório amanha. –Emmett disse antes de entrar no carro.

Droga!

Fiz como Emmett havia me pedido, fui para casa. Tomei um banho tentando relaxar e não pensar em meu carro parcialmente destruído pelo idiota da combi velha. Esquentei no micro-ondas um macarrão pronto e me servi, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja e me jogando no sofá em frente a televisão. Bernie dormia em sua caminha toda espalhada, depois de ter comido toda a sua ração e de eu a ter levado para passear. Ótimo até minha cachorra não ligava para mim. Assisti a Discovery Chanel, onde passava um documentário sobre pinguins. Era interessante a forma como eles viviam, depois que escolhiam uma parceira era para a vida toda e eles tinham uma relação completamente monogâmica, se um morresse o outro nunca mais teria outro parceiro.

Chateado fiquei olhando para a tela da TV, tomando alguns goles da minha cerveja, já havia algumas garrafas a minha frente. Fiquei pensando em quando eu encontraria a minha pinguim, uma mulher para ter um relacionamento com ela para a vida toda... Mas bêbado é uma desgraça mesmo porra! Olha só o que eu estava pensando. Eu não tinha tempo para relacionamentos em minha vida, só fodas fáceis, e talvez eu nunca tivesse um relacionamento serio com ninguém mesmo.

Dormi ali no sofá mesmo e acordei com o barulho do despertador vindo do meu quarto. Cambaleando em direção ao quarto desliguei o desgraçado do despertador e fui para o banho. Já totalmente desperto fiz um café forte, mesmo sendo meio de semana ainda eu estava com uma tremenda ressaca e não pude deixar de pensar que aquilo poderia me prejudicar em meu trabalho, então peguei duas aspirinas na gaveta de remédios e engoli junto com o café. Completei a água de Bernie, coloquei comida e liguei a TV para ela, que ainda dormia e até roncava em sua caminha.

Peguei minha carteira, celular e chaves e tranquei o apartamento, descendo pelas escadas mesmo, porque o elevador desse prédio pré-histórico era mais lento do que a minha abençoada vozinha.

Quase chorei com a visão danificada da traseira de meu carro.

–Papai vai cuidar de você. –acariciei a lata amassada, prometendo a mim mesmo que o levaria para o concerto antes do fim de semana.

Assim que entrei no prédio da CIA lembrei-me que Emmett havia pedido que eu fosse até a sua sala assim que eu chegasse, sua secretaria me anunciou e entrei em sua sala sem nem ao menos bater.

–Edward o que aconteceu ontem foi muito serio. –ele disse assim que me sentei a sua frente, sem desviar os olhos de alguns papéis que ele analisava.

–Sem essa Emmett, eu nem fui fichado, seria uma piada até se eu fosse. –dei de ombros.

–Nesses oito anos nos tornamos muito amigos, e não ache que por isso deixará de ser punido como deve. –ele dessa vez olhou para mim, que estava confuso. –O problema de vocês agentes da poderosa CIA. - ele deu uma risadinha. –É que acham que podem passar por cima da lei, esquecendo-se de que nós temos que ser exemplo da lei que vocês tanto desfazem. –disse serio. –Então conversando com os outros diretores te damos algumas opções de punição, e que você servirá de exemplo ao restante de nossos homens.

–Punição?

–Sim. –Emmett que estava com o 'modo' chefe ligado, se ajeitou em sua cadeira de espaldar. –Você tem duas opções, qualquer uma que escolher satisfará o quadro de diretores. Você pode escolher, ser afastado permanentemente de seu cargo, ou então passar por um psicólogo designado por mim para seu tratamento, assim continuando em sua função e diretamente com seu caso.

–E eu lá preciso de tratamento! –eu gritei enfurecido.

–Sua atitude só confirma que sim. –ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. –Edward, agora falando como seu amigo, você tem quase 27 anos, não formou sua família, se importa mais com seu carro do que com a própria vida e você age como se fosse pai da sua cachorra, e ainda age como se fosse um moleque de dezoito anos que sai socando meio mundo a fora.

–Isso o que você esta falando não tem o menor cabimento, sem chances. –olhei para Emmett que tinha uma expressão impassível no rosto. –Eu só estou estressado cara, não tem motivo para todo esse barulho.

–Você quem escolhe tratamento eu será afastado do cargo, e sinceramente não quero perder um dos meus melhores homens.

–Tenho outra escolha? –ele negou. –Tudo bem, mas vocês verão que não tem motivo algum para isso.

–Eu realmente espero que sim. -Emmett disse. -Aqui. -ele pegou um papel na mão. -Aqui está o endereço da psicóloga selecionada pela diretoria, ela é uma das melhores no ramo, amanhã você tem sua primeira consulta. -ele me entregou o papel que continha o endereço do consultório da tal doutora Isabella Swan. Só não entendi o sorrisinho no rosto de Emmett.

Deveria ser uma velha solteirona, e seu consultório devia ser cheio daqueles paninhos que as mulheres gostam de bordar e com quadros com fotos dos seus sete gatos.

–Como você sabia que eu iria aceitar essa condição? -perguntei ainda encarando o papel a minha frente.

–Além de seu chefe sou seu amigo, sei que você nunca iria querer sair daqui. -ele se recostou a sua cadeira sorrindo vitorioso para mim.

Filho da mãe!

Com aperto no coração deixei meu carro na oficina para que fosse consertado e peguei um táxi para poder ir ao consultório da tal psicóloga, a Dra. Swan.

Depois de pagar a corrida ao taxista desci do carro amarelo assumindo uma pose confiante, peguei os meus óculos escuros do colarinho de minha camisa e o coloquei. Observei o prédio do lado de fora, ele tinha uma aparência bem antiga, a construção era feita com aqueles tijolinhos marrons, mas assim que entrei o contraste com o lado de fora não poderia ser maior, o lugar não se parecia com nada do que imaginei era bem amplo e arejado. As paredes eram as mais brancas possíveis e os móveis contrastavam com seus tons escuros, quadros com pinturas de grandes artistas estavam pendurados em todas as paredes.

–Bom dia, sou Edward Cullen. –fui até a mesa da recepcionista, que estava distraída com um livro em mãos intitulado de 50 tons de cinza.

–Bom dia. –a mulher de cabelos pretos fechou o livro rapidamente, completamente constrangida por ser pega lendo um livro de conteúdo sexualmente explicito e duvidável, claro que eu já ouvi falar desse livro, a ultima mulher com que sai não parou de me pedir para fazer as coisas que o personagem principal fazia com a mocinha da história. Depois disso nunca mais liguei para ela.

–Tenho uma consulta marcada com a Dra. Swan. –eu disse para a mulher que ainda me olhava bobamente

–Ah sim, a Dra. vai atendê-lo daqui a alguns minutos. Posso te oferecer algo para beber? –perguntou num tom profissional.

–Estou bem, obrigado.

Sentei em um confortável sofá marrom e peguei uma revista que estava jogada sobre o sofá, sobre as fofocas das celebridades.

Eu estava tão distraído que me assustei quando uma porta se abriu num rompante. Olhei espantado para o homem que deixava a sala com os olhos marejados.

Caramba! A psicóloga deveria ser um bruxa mesmo para fazer um marmanjo daquele tamanho chorar.

–Tchau Ângela. – homem disse passando ela recepcionista.

–Até semana que vem Mike. –ela disse para o homem que batia a porta de entrada do consultório atrás de si.

Eu ainda tinha um ar assustado pela recente cena que acabara de presenciar.

–Não se preocupe isso acontece sempre. –a recepcionista de nome Ângela disse para mim.

–Ah claro. –eu disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo fazendo Ângela rir e então atender ao telefone que tocava em sua mesa.

–Sr. Cullen, o senhor já pode entrar a Srta. Swan o aguarda. –ela se levantou de sua mesa encaminhando-se até a porta, onde digitou algo em um painel numérico ao lado do batente da porta e então um clique indicou a porta sendo destravada.

–Isso é mesmo necessário? –perguntei enquanto passava pela porta.

–Sim, para maior segurança dos pacientes. Tenha uma boa consulta. –Ângela disse e então ouvi a porta se fechar atrás de mim.

–Bom dia Sr. Cullen. –ouvi uma voz suave e ergui meu olhar a procura de sua dona.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Narrado por Edward**

Puta que pariu! Foi o que pensei quando vi a mulher que estava sentada em uma poltrona preta. Cabelos castanhos presos em um coque, vestido cor de vinho de decote comportado, as lindas pernas cobertas por uma fina meia preta e sapatos de salto, também na cor preta. Em frente à linda mulher havia um divã de couro preto.

Eu ainda parecia um bobo babão parado no meio no meio da sala dela e me encaminhei até ela.

–Bom dia doutora Swan. –ofereci minha mão para um aperto.

–Como vai senhor Cullen? –ela apertou minha mão e pude sentir a maciez de seu toque delicado em conjunto com seu olhar quente de chocolate derretido, me senti estremecer com a visão daquela linda mulher.

Deus! Eu era um pervertido, mas tudo o que eu podia pensar só de ver seus olhos cor de chocolate derretido era em como eles ficariam enquanto eu a fazia estremecer em meus braços.

–Senhor Cullen? –uma voz suave me trouxe de volta de meus devaneios. –Como o senhor está?

–Estou bem, mas vou ficar melhor se me chamar de Edward. –me sentei no divã de cor preta posicionado a sua frente. –E você doutora como vai?

–Bem. –foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Seu olhar caiu sobre a prancheta que ela tinha em mãos e então se voltou para mim:

–Então Edward, o relatório que Emmett me enviou sobre você, diz que você anda muito estressado e que agrediu uma pessoa no inicio dessa semana. Tem algo a me dizer sobre isso?

–Conhece Emmett? –perguntei curioso.

–Vamos nos concentrar apenas em você Edward.

–Desculpe. –eu disse ficando sem graça por ser repreendido por ela.

Parecia até que ela era uma professora chamando atenção de um aluno arteiro. Uma professora sexy pra caralho. Eu era o aluno e ela a professora. Então meus pensamentos divagaram novamente.

O sonho de quase todo colegial é pegar sua professora gostosa, mas eu não era um colegial e ela não era minha professora, mas isso não significa que eu não quisesse pegá-la e muito menos impedir minha imaginação fértil voar e imaginar ela me repreendendo da maneira mais deliciosa possível.

Puta merda, eu estava fodido!

Passei a mão em meu cabelo totalmente desconfortável, tentando fazer com que meu corpo se acalmasse e não denunciasse o conteúdo dos meus pensamentos. Quando digo corpo, quero dizer meu pau, que a essa altura estava acordando dentro da minha calça jeans, eu e essa minha mania de não usar cueca, ainda ia acabar me dando mal por causa disso. Mas eu gostava de deixar meu companheiro livre para respirar, e calças e cuecas não combinavam, ficava tudo apertado, ficava parecendo sardinha dentro da lata, e aquilo me incomodava pra porra.

–Então... –a voz suave novamente me trouxe de volta a realidade.

–Ah me desculpe. –me acomodei melhor no divã almofadado. –O que quer saber? –perguntei disposto a colaborar com a psicóloga sexy.

–Porque anda tão estressado Edward? –ela cruzou as pernas e tive um belo deslumbre do final de sua meia, que terminava no topo de seu joelho e um pedaço de pele clara e cor de creme de suas coxas aparecia, contrastando com a cor de seu vestido cor de vinho.

–Eu não estou estressado!

–Não? –ela voltou a olhar para sua prancheta. –Então porque agrediu um trabalhador honesto na manhã desta terça-feira? –ela me encarou arqueando suas lindas sobrancelhas delineadas.

–Honesto? –ridicularizei a palavra, lembrando-me do trombadinha que dirigia a perua combi e que não tinha aparência de honesto. –Olha faz meses que estou atrás desses bandidos, ai eu tive a localização deles na terça logo pela manhã. Tinha um engarrafamento monstro na avenida principal e eu tinha pressa, resolvi dar a ré para sair dali e procurar outro caminho quando aquele moleque bateu em meu filho! –disparei a falar sem medir ou pensar em minhas palavras.

–Filho? Mas aqui não tem nada falando sobre você ter um filho. – a doutora Swan começou a folhear o relatório que lhe enviaram sobre mim e ri de sua confusão.

–Escolha errada de palavras doutora. –expliquei. –Eu estava falando que aquele moleque bateu em meu carro.

–Então você considera seu carro como um filho? –ela me encarou arqueando a sobrancelha, mas fora isso não demonstrou nenhuma emoção.

–Não é nada disso. –respondi desconfortável. –Só não escolhi bem minhas palavras.

–Entendo. –ela começou a escrever algo em sua prancheta.

–Olha não precisa colocar nada disso no relatório que vai mandar para a CIA. –implorei, eu já estava com meu cargo na corda bamba, o que meus superiores pensariam ao saber que trato um carro como um filho.

–Senhor Cullen, nada do que conversarmos aqui será dito a ninguém. –ela me encarou por cima de seus óculos de grau. –Não se preocupe, estou aqui apenas para ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo.

Oh, por favor, me ajude com problemas que não tem nada a ver com a minha psique e sim com a minha parte física!

–Então porque você está anotando isso ai? –apontei para sua prancheta.

–Apenas para colocar em meu arquivo, nada demais. Como eu disse não precisa se preocupar. –ela descansou a mão sobre a prancheta. –Me fale um pouco sobre você Edward.

–O que precisamente você quer saber doutora?

–Vamos começar do começo, me fale sobre a sua infância e depois se sentir confortável pode falar a vontade sobre o que quiser comigo. –ela se recostou em sua poltrona, um sorriso pequeno e confortável em seus doces lábios. –Se quiser se deitar no divã para se sentir mais confortável.

"Não me dê ideias." –pensei comigo mesmo enquanto me recostava no divã confortável.

–Bom, nasci em Louisiana, fui criado por meus avós maternos. Minha mãe morreu no meu parto e meu pai sumiu no mundo depois disso. Não tive uma infância difícil, mas a casa que eu vivia com meus avós era bem humilde e eles me davam tudo o que podiam e nunca me faltou nada do que precisasse.

–E qual é o seu sentimento em relação ao seu pai? –a doutora perguntou.

–Sou indiferente, meus avós supriram qualquer necessidade paterna e materna que eu viesse a ter. –ela começou a anotar novamente algo em sua prancheta.

–Ei, eu não tenho problemas paternos se é isso o que você está escrevendo ai. –ela apenas arqueou sua sobrancelha.

–Me conte sobre seus amigos de infância e adolescência. –ela ignorou totalmente meu comentário e continuou com suas anotações enquanto eu falava.

–Não tenho nenhum amigo de infância, não me relacionava bem com os garotos da minha idade, meu único amigo de verdade é o Emmett e o irmão de Rosalie, que é mulher de Emmett, o Jasper e tem o Jacob também, mas ele acabou de se casar e anda meio afastado do nosso grupo. –dei de ombros, nunca fui uma pessoa que tivesse a necessidade de estar rodeado por amigos, preferia meus poucos amigos a estar rodeado pela falsidade. –E minha adolescência foi comum acho, passei pelo colegial, joguei no time da escola, namorei algumas garotas e recebi uma proposta de bolsa de estudo em Yale, mas não aceitei.

–E porque não? –ela perguntou chocada.

–Desde pequeno quis ser policial como meu avô e cresci assistindo séries de investigações criminais e então quando completei dezoito anos me inscrevi para a seleção da CIA e aqui estou eu oito anos depois.

–E que mais você fez durante esses oito anos?

–Trabalhei muito. Consegui minha primeira promoção um ano depois que entrei para a CIA.

–E sua vida pessoal Edward? O que faz quando não está trabalhando? –a doutora perguntou.

–Quando não saio para beber com os rapazes, ou fico em casa assistindo algum jogo com a Bernie ou cuidando do meu carro.

–Quem é Bernie? –a doutora perguntou.

–Minha cadela, eu a encontrei abandonada na rua e a levei para casa para cuidar dela, acabei gostando da companhia dela e estamos juntos há dois anos agora. –dei de ombros. –Gosto muito de levá-la para passear aos sábados de manhã também.

Bernie era uma criatura curiosa e sem vergonha. A coisa que ela mais gostava no mundo era sair para passear de carro e assistir basebol comigo enquanto mordia sua bola de brinquedo. E também de dormir em minha cama, ocupando todo o espaço para ela. Quantas vezes não acordei durante a noite para empurrá-la pro outro lado porque eu estava quase caindo da cama? Ela também gostava de assistir desenhos, sempre quando estávamos vendo TV e eu mudava do seu canal de desenhos só faltava ela pular em cima de mim e rasgar minha garganta nos dentes.

–Entendo. –a doutora murmurou e começou a escrever algo em sua prancheta novamente.

–Hei o que tanto você anota ai? –perguntei curioso e também desconfortável por ela, talvez, estar fazendo julgamentos pré-concebidos a meu respeito.

–Nada demais. –ela deu de ombros e voltou a me encarar, seus olhos achocolatados me davam a sensação e derreter por dentro, sob seus óculos o que lhe dava um ar sexy, e naquele momento eu reparei em outra coisa a respeito dela...

Ela mordia os lábios. Puta que pariu! Ela mordia os lábios. Que um raio caia em minha cabeça se eu estiver mentindo quanto àquela visão ser a coisa mais incrivelmente sensual que vi na minha vida.

–Como nada demais? Se for algo ao meu respeito, tenho o direito de saber. –exigi. É eu ainda conseguia pensar com alguma coerência, em meio aos turbilhões de pensamentos impróprios que perturbavam minha mente neste exato segundo.

–Então veja com seus próprios olhos. –ela retirou uma folha de sua prancheta e me entregou.

Havia um esboço do meu rosto ali, envolto por vários desenhos aleatórios. Então era para isso que ela era paga? Para ficar desenhando seus pacientes enquanto mordia sedutoramente, mesmo que de forma inconsciente, seus lábios carnudos e desejáveis?

–Você tem talento. –eu disse sincero, afinal ela desenhava muito bem, então lhe devolvi a folha com o desenho.

–Obrigada esse é um dos meus hobbys. –ela colocou a folha de volta a seu lugar e encarou seu relógio de pulso, voltando a me encarar. –Edward nosso tempo está acabando, mas antes demais nada quero lhe dar algo para pensar.

–Tudo bem. –assenti.

–Já parou para pensar que talvez essa sua obsessão por seu carro, e talvez a forma com que você é apegado a sua cachorra, seja você tentando suprir uma carência afetiva em sua vida, que se deu inicio pela ausência de um pai e de uma mãe em sua vida?

–Não tenho carência afetiva, e muito menos sinto pela ausência de um pai, sei que amo minha mãe, ela deu sua vida por mim, e eu já lhe disse que meus avós fizeram muito bem esse papel, substituindo-os e foram pessoas de caráter e valores morais elevados. E você não conhece a Bernie, se a conhecesse, também se apegaria a ela, ela é um encanto. Você não me conhece doutora, eu só não tenho a necessidade de estar rodeado por pessoas 24 horas por dia.

–Tudo bem, mas pense no que eu lhe disse e em nossa próxima conversa retornaremos a esse assunto, me de uma chance de lhe conhecer melhor Edward e te ajudar.

Se ela são menos desconfiasse a forma como eu gostaria que ela me _conhecesse melhor_, talvez, me expulsaria daqui aos berros e supetões e me dando um certeiro chute nas bolas. Ah como eu gostaria de jogá-la naquela mesa atrás de sua poltrona...

–Quando será nossa próxima consulta? –perguntei, ignorando suas palavras e meus pensamentos sujos, eu só queria cumprir com minhas obrigações com essas seções e acabar com isso logo de uma vez, mas de repente me peguei ansioso pela próxima visita a doutora Swan e sobre quando nos veríamos novamente.

–Na próxima terça-feira, no começo nos veremos duas vezes por semana, depois passaremos a uma única visita semanal. –ela disse sorrindo amável e profissionalmente. –Peça para Ângela lhe entregar seus horários, suas próximas consultas já foram agendadas por Emmett.

–Ok. –me levantei. –Então até a próxima terça-feira!

–Até Edward. –ela me estendeu sua mão em um gesto educado.

Educadamente retribui seu aperto de mãos e senti algo que nunca sentira antes, algo como uma corrente elétrica passando pelo seu toque, ela rapidamente desgrudou nossas mãos e sorriu educadamente e voltou a se recostar em sua poltrona, ainda de pernas cruzadas, parecendo absurdamente sexy. Seu cabelo escuro preso em um coque desfiado, seus óculos lhe dando um ar mais inteligente e sorriso gentil, além das meias pretas que apareciam através da barra de seu vestido.

–Como abro a porta? –perguntei completamente sem graça por não conseguir realizar uma simples tarefa como esta.

–Toque a campainha, Ângela destravará a porta de sua mesa.

–Serio, qual é a necessidade de tanta segurança? –eu estava incrédulo, afinal aquele lugar parecia ser um presidio de tão seguro. Nem sei como ainda não fui submetido a um detector de metal.

–Alguns ex-pacientes andaram dando certo tipo de trabalho recentemente. Melhor prevenir do que remediar.

–Ah, ok. –apertei a campainha e logo ouvi um clique metálico, indicando que a porta estava aberta.

Olhei para a psicóloga mais uma vez antes de partir e eu tinha certeza de que a ultima visão que tive dela queimaria em minha mente por todo o período de tempo até a nossa próxima consulta.

Sai do consultório com meus horários em mãos. Todas as terças e sextas-feiras por pelo menos um mês estavam agendadas. Será que seriam necessárias mais consultas, ou seriam apenas neste mês? Eu não sabia qual eram os planos de meu chefe quanto a esse assunto, mas algo me dizia que ele continuaria me torturando com essas consultas por tempo indeterminado, não que me encontrar com a doutora Swan fosse uma tortura. Mas deu para entender né?

Eu sabia muito bem o que Emmett queria de mim, afinal ele nunca conseguiria me enganar e eu conhecia aquele safado. Tanto ele, quanto meus amigos queriam é que eu encontrasse uma namorada para me casar. Coisa que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer.

Além de meu chefe, Emmett era meu melhor amigo depois de Bernie – ele não tinha ciúmes dela e sim ela dele, mas enfim – e tanto ele quanto sua esposa, Rosalie, e Jasper, irmão de Rosalie, que era casado com Alice, irmã de Emmett, que também eram meus amigos, viviam implicando comigo pelo fato de eu ser o único do grupo a ainda não ter encontrado uma parceira e não ter sossegado na vida. Até Jacob Black, que foi o único que sobrou do grupo de amigos depois que Emmett e Jasper se amarraram, estava preso por uma coleira dourada, diga-se aliança. Já que mudei para LA eu havia feito amizade com esses figurões através de Emmett, mas com o tempo eles tomaram um rumo na vida e agora o único solteiro de nosso antigo grupo de baladas continuava sendo eu.

Não que eu fosse um boêmio, ou um conquistador. Eu não tinha todas as noites uma mulher diferente em minha cama, afinal eu não as levava para minha casa, era falta de respeito com a Bernie, ela não precisava passar por esse tipo de coisas. Mas um homem tinha suas necessidades, e realmente eu não me sentia tentado a me casar e muito menos manter um relacionamento em longo prazo com ninguém, então cada um se vira como pode nessa vida.

Depois que sai do consultório ainda sobrava algum tempo para ir para agencia e passei por lá na volta, antes de ir para casa.

–E ai, como foi sua consulta? –Emmett perguntou com uma estranha expectativa assim que entrei em sua sala.

–Foi de boa. –sentei em uma das cadeiras estofadas em frente a sua mesa.

–E aí vai fazer algo amanhã a noite? –Emmett perguntou em um falso ar de desinteressado.

–Não e você? –eu pretendia assistir com Bernie as reprises dos jogos, que passavam nos canais de esporte aos sábados.

–Rose vai fazer um jantar de confraternização em nossa casa. –deu de ombros. –Aliás, você está convidado.

–Emmett você sabe que não gosto desse tipo de coisas.

–Vai ter cerveja e vamos todos jogar pôquer depois do jantar. –ele me encarou dando de ombros.

–Parei de ouvir depois que você disse cerveja. –eu e meu amigo rimos.

–Então passe lá em casa por volta das 19hrs amanhã. –Emmett disse. –Agora vá trabalhar um pouco seu folgado. –ele disse em tom de brincadeira.

–Ah, claro como se eu não fizesse isso, me mandaram para uma médica de loucos sexy pra caralho e superquente, exatamente por que trabalho de mais e depois fala que não trabalho. Sério Emmett você não faz sentido nenhum às vezes sabia disso? –ri enquanto seguia até a porta.

–Médica de loucos sexy pra caralho e superquente? -ele perguntou com um grande e estranho sorriso.

–Muito quente. –dei de ombros e sai de sua sala.

Depois que sai de sua sala fui até a central de inteligência caminhando pelo longo corredor, a fim de saber se alguém captou alguma ligação suspeita que pudesse me ajudar. Mas como era de se imaginar, voltei à estaca zero e agora eu teria que esperar algum sinal desses filhos da puta que vem tirando meu sono há alguns meses. Ou descobrir quem havia me mandado o e-mail com o endereço. Forneci o e-mail anônimo para o pessoal da inteligência, mas tudo o que eles descobriram é que a conta havia sido feita em uma _lan house_, ou seja, não tínhamos registros de quem poderia ter me passado aquela informação.

Semana que vem eu iria até aquele endereço, ver se encontrava algo. Não iria estragar meu fim de semana com minhas frustrações.

Fui para casa de táxi, pois eu só poderia pegar meu carro amanhã de manhã. Quando cheguei em meu apartamento e abri a porta Bernie veio correndo em minha direção, batendo o rabinho e latindo animada.

–Hei garota, nem te conto, a doutora Swan disse que sou apegado a você devido à carência materna, dá para acreditar? –afaguei atrás de sua orelha como eu sabia que ela gostava, agachando-me em sua frente esperando que ela terminasse de matar suas saudades e lhe dei um beijo na testa e levantei indo até a cozinha beber água.

–Au. –ela deu um latido forte que traduzindo para o inglês aquilo significava 'quero comer'.

Aquela bola de pelos barulhenta e sem noção só pensava em comer. Serio, se eu lhe desse comida a ela toda vez que esse saco sem fundo quisesse, Bernie estaria uma bolota de tão gorda. Então simplesmente, dei um pouco de leite pra ela, para ela aguentar até a hora do jantar e fiquei observando enquanto ela bebia o liquido branco toda animada e fazendo a maior bagunça ao derramar respingos no chão. Eu é quem não ia limpar.

Não tinha como não amar minha grande bola de pelos amarela. Foi amor à primeira vista, quando a vi toda encolhida embaixo da chuva em frente ao meu prédio eu simplesmente soube que tinha que levá-la para casa e cuidar dela. E aí está agora o fruto da amizade mais verdadeira que qualquer ser humano poderia ter. Um homem não era nada sem o seu cão, ou no meu caso, a sua cadela.

_A de coleira vermelha é a Bernie *-* O outro é Bear que em breve vai entrar para a história tbm. u.u_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Narrado por Bella**

–Bella não vou aceitar que você não comemore seu aniversário esse ano, poxa não é todo dia que se faz 25 anos. –eu até podia visualizar Rosalie batendo o pé contra o assoalho de madeira de seu apartamento completamente irritada do outro lado da linha.

–Ouvi essa mesma ladainha no ano passado. –resmunguei. –E você sabe muito bem que essa não é a minha praia. –choraminguei afinal eu sabia que ir contra a minha amiga era uma completa perda de tempo, mas eu ainda poderia lutar não é?

–Vai ser um jantar entre amigos, até convidei o cachorro do seu primo e a adorável Vanessa só para você ver como eu amo você. –ri de seu comentário.

Jacob Black, meu primo, e Rosalie na época de faculdade eram como cão e gato e todos juravam que eles acabariam ficando juntos um dia, mas no fim das contas era somente implicância deles. Rose encontrou seu Emmett e Jacob acabou ficando com Vanessa, que era a pessoa mais amável que eu conhecia e antiga colega nossa da faculdade, eu nunca que iria imaginar que Jacob era apaixonado pela tímida Vanessa e foi uma completa surpresa quando eles anunciaram o namoro deles e mais tarde o casamento, e agora eram recém-casados.

–Não Rose, por favor. –implorei.

–Vai ter o fondue de chocolate que você tanto gosta.

–Agora você tá apelando.

–Consegui o que eu queria?

–Sim. –ouvi seu riso de vitória do outro lado da linha e pude até imaginar ela fazendo a dancinha da vitória que inventamos em nossa época de universitários. –Ok, nos vemos amanhã as 19hrs em meu apartamento.

–Até amanhã. –resmunguei enquanto desligava o telefone.

Eu ainda tinha algum trabalho para fazer, principalmente terminar de traçar o perfil psicológico de meu novo paciente e as primeiras impressões que tive dele em seu arquivo pessoal.

No meio dessa semana Emmett havia ligado em meu consultório, me perguntando se seria possível que eu acompanhasse um de seus agentes e me explicou o caso de Edward Cullen, que além de ser um de seus melhores agentes, era também seu melhor amigo.

Eu já havia ouvido falar dele em nossa roda de amigos, ele, juntamente com Emmett, Jasper e Jacob, costumavam sair juntos, antes que cada um deles encontrasse a sua parceira, só sobrando Edward de solteiro no grupo. Apesar de já ter ouvi dobre sua fama de 'garanhão', nunca o conheci. Era de se esperar que ele fosse ao casamento de Jacob, já que eles eram amigos, mas ele estava cobrindo Emmett na agencia e não pode ir, pelo menos foi essa a desculpa que ouvi darem a Jacob para isso.

Como psicóloga aceitei, afinal era para isso que eu havia me dedicado por quatro longos anos durante a faculdade. E eu considerava cada paciente, como um desafio. Fazia pouco tempo que eu havia aberto meu próprio consultório, para ser mais exata completaria dois anos, e fui crescendo como profissional e me dedicando bastante ao que fazia, levando tudo sempre com muita seriedade e profissionalismo.

Emmett havia me mando um pequeno relatório sobre seu amigo e funcionário. Edward Cullen tinha 26 anos, vivia sozinho em um apartamento aqui em LA com sua cadela de nome Bernie, órfão de pais havia sido criado pelos avós maternos e veio para cá com seus 18 anos, a exatos há oito anos, onde ingressou para a CIA e conheceu Emmett tornando-se amigo dele. Algo que foi ressaltado em seu relatório era que durante todo esse tempo Edward não havia tido qualquer tipo de relação emocional com ninguém, além de seu animal de estimação e seus poucos amigos Edward era sozinho aqui em Los Angeles.

E conversando com meu paciente logo de cara, quando ele falou sobre seu carro como se fosse seu filho e algo a ser amado, soube que Edward sofria de extrema carência afetiva tanto paterna quanto maternal, embora ele negasse, dizendo eu seus avós supriram suas necessidades nesse quesito. Claro que seus avós fizeram grande parte de sua formação, mas lhe faltava aquele carinho especial que só uma mãe poderia dar e um conselho masculino que somente a presença de um pai poderia fazer efeito e ainda mais, o tipo de amor que somente uma mulher, que não tivesse qualquer tipo de parentesco com ele, poderia lhe dar.

O meu primeiro diagnóstico era: Edward Cullen era carente.

De forma alguma eu condenava o relacionamento de carinho que ele tinha com sua cachorra. Era inclusive aconselhável, afinal em alguns estudos já haviam sido comprovados que a presença de um animal de estimação na vida de um ser humano, e principalmente os cachorros, eram motivos de alegria, principalmente para pacientes diagnosticados com depressão, o que não era o caso de meu novo paciente. Pois, mesmo apesar de sua carência, Edward era um homem muito ativo e comunicativo.

Emmett havia me dito que Edward sofria de estresse devido ao trabalho acumulado, e realmente ele sofria, mas conversando com ele descobri que seu estresse tinha como plano de fundo o seu emocional e então ele descontava em seu trabalho suas frustrações pessoais. Eu teria que trabalhar com afinco com Edward, afinal uma coisa pude perceber dele com apenas um minuto de conversa, ele era cabeça dura, e convencê-lo a se abrir mais, tanto comigo quanto com o mundo fora de sua zona de conforto.

Eu simplesmente não entendia o que levava a um homem como ele, bonito e bem resolvido na vida, com uma carreira ótima definida, a não ter ninguém ao seu lado para dividir seus momentos.

E agora sozinha, no conforto de meu escritório, eu tinha que admitir. Edward Cullen mexeu comigo, de uma forma que nenhum outro havia conseguido. Eu sabia que aquilo era antiético e nada profissional, mas simplesmente não consegui me frear ao analisar os atrativos dele. Cabelo pós-sexo de um loiro avermelhado, sorriso torto incrivelmente sexy, e dono de um olhar malicioso capaz de fazer com que minhas pernas ficassem bambas só de lembrar. Ele era alto e não fazia o tipo halterofilista como a maioria dos homens de hoje em dia, ele tinha um corpo na medida certa, braços não muito fortes, mas que eu não tinha duvida serem capazes de fazer qualquer mulher enlouquecer entre eles, e em uma analise mais critica, pude perceber que ele não tinha uma barriga malhada, o que revelava que ele não era obsessivo pelo seu corpo, o que já era um grande avanço em minha opinião, pois a maioria dos homens nos dias de hoje eram mais vaidosos do que as mulheres

Sai do consultório notando que havia ficado por lá mais tempo do que o de costume. Travei todas as portas e janelas, conferindo cada uma duas vezes. Você pode pensar ser algum tipo de exagero toda essa segurança em um simples consultório psicológico, e era o que parecia um simples exagero. Mas não era, há alguns poucos meses um antigo paciente James Carter, diagnosticado com dupla personalidade, acabou fiando um pouco obsessivo com a relação psicóloga/paciente e acreditou que poderia tomar certas liberdades comigo, das quais não lhe dei permissão e ou liberdade para tal atitude, e simplesmente em um dia comum, cheguei ao meu consultório, antes de Ângela, como eu sempre fazia, e ele estava em minha sala pronto para me atacar. Por algum motivo, ou intervenção divina, Ângela chegou e viu o que acontecia e chamou a policia antes que o pior pudesse me acontecer. E desde aquele dia, os policias aconselharam reforçar a segurança do prédio, e eu levei aquilo muito a serio. Ok, que eu posso ter exagerado um pouco na segurança, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Então entrei em meu carro e custei a ligar o motor, sim, ele me dava muito trabalho e eram necessárias várias tentativas até que ele ligasse, mas eu gostava daquele carro, afinal ele foi a primeira coisa que comprei com o dinheiro do meu consultório, mesmo que eu não tivesse terminado de pagá-lo. Ao chegar a minha rua notei o carro de Rose estacionado em frente ao meu prédio.

–Nossa você demorou hein. –ela disse ao sair do seu carro, depois de eu chamar sua atenção batendo no vidro de seu carro.

–Estava no consultório, desculpe, mas você não me avisou que viria. –dei de ombros enquanto ia até a portaria, estava frio e eu queria logo trocar de roupa e colocar um pijama confortável.

–Ingrata, vim até aqui nesse frio lhe trazer seu presente de aniversário. –ela disse com sua voz manhosa.

–Rose você já vai me dar uma festa amanhã, não precisa de presentes.

–Você é minha melhor amiga, e outra não gastei nada com seu presente, além do que não é bem uma festa de aniversário, é um jantar de confraternização entre amigos. –ela disse pontuando as palavras e então me entregou uma caixa branca com uma grande fita vermelha em forma de laço.

–Obrigada. –agradeci sinceramente enquanto entravamos em meu apartamento e eu simplesmente joguei meus sapatos de salto para um canto qualquer e deixava minha bolsa sobre o sofá.

–Não foi nada. –ela disse enquanto olhava através de mim em direção a minha pequena cozinha. –O quem aconteceu aqui?

–Sue está doente e não tive tempo de limpar ainda. –dei de ombros, totalmente envergonhada enquanto abria meu presente, tentando disfarçar meu embaraço pela minha desorganização. –Rosalie... –murmurei chateada enquanto via meu presente.

–Acabou não me servindo, acredita nisso? –ela sorriu amarelo.

Aquele era o vestido que eu tanto paquerei na semana passada, enquanto Rose e eu passeávamos pelo shopping com Alice e Vanessa, Rose acabou gostando dele também, e o comprou, o que me deixou um tanto amargurada, pois eu não poderia comprá-lo porque tinha que quitar as parcelas do meu carro, e fiquei mais chateada ainda por aquele ser um modelo praticamente exclusivo e ter apenas um para cada tamanho e mesmo se eu não tive contas para pagar, ele não caberia em meu orçamento.

–Tudo bem, vou fazer de conta que você não comprou um número menor que o seu de propósito. –eu fiquei realmente feliz, por minha amiga se der ao trabalho de me dar algo que eu realmente iria apreciar, como aquele vestido.

–Faça isso querida. –ela se sentou ao meu lado e me abraçou pelo ombro. –Não seria ótimo se você tivesse um namorado para lhe ver nesse vestido incrível amanhã?

–Esse assunto de novo não, por favor. –guardei com cuidado o vestido em sua caixa.

–Esse assunto sim Bella, poxa você é a única solteira do grupo ainda. –ela disse.

–Serio Rose, se tiver que acontecer, vai acontecer.

–Certo, certo, e aí algum paciente novo? –ela se recostou contra o sofá, jogando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro.

–Além do senhor incrivelmente sexy e estressadinho, nenhum. –dei de ombros.

–Senhor incrivelmente sexy? –ela me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

–Serio Rose, o cara mais lindo que já vi na vida.

–Hm, me conte sobre ele, como ele é?

–Acho que você o conhece, ele é amigo de Emmett, Edward Cullen.

–Sim conheço, ele é lindo mesmo. –e então ela me encarou, e não soube decifrar sua expressão, era algo entre seria e brincalhona, como se ela quisesse me esconder algo. –Ele não serve para você.

–Rose isso não me passou pela cabeça, ele é meu paciente isso seria falta de ética profissional.

–Querida não negue, você sentiu desejo por ele. –ela disse com um sorrisinho torto e irritante. –Só que ele é muito...

–Muito?

–Bom, ele não se interessa em compromissos sérios, acho que ele tem problema, é bom mesmo que ele esteja se tratando com você, afinal pelo que sei dele, você não faz o tipo do cara, o que é bom para você, porque se ele quisesse. –ela estalou os dedos na minha cara. –Ele te pegaria fácil, fácil, mole, mole.

–Se ele quiser. –estalei os dedos em frente ao seu rosto imitando-a. –Eu chutaria suas bolas e o expulsaria de meu consultório, não sou esse tipo de mulher. –disse emburrada.

O que ela quis dizer, com 'você não faz o tipo do cara'? Eu sabia que não era feia, mas também não era nenhuma modelo estilo _fashion week_, mas não era de se esperar menos de um cara lindo como Edward, ele devia ter altos níveis e padrões entre as mulheres que frequentavam sua cama.

–Acho que você está precisando transar, isso sim. –Rose disse.

–Estou mesmo. –eu disse e nós duas rimos. –O ultimo foi o Mike, antes de eu abrir o consultório, e ele não era lá grande coisa.

–Como era mesmo que a gente o chamava?

–Senhor Uma Vez Só. –ri ao me lembrar do apelido idiota que lhe demos.

Não posso dizer que muitos homens frequentaram minha cama, na verdade foram dois, e eles foram uma decepção completa. E sim, eu não tinha vergonha de admitir, que meus dedos me satisfaziam melhor do que meus antigos parceiros, mas eu sempre me sentia vazia depois de me aliviar com meus dedos, como se algo me faltasse. E eu sabia o que faltava, contato humano, calor e carinho. Além de pele com pele, uma pegada forte e tesão. Serio, se eu continuasse a pensar nessas coisas, eu entraria em combustão e teria que me resolver sozinha.

–Sim isso mesmo, Senhor uma Vez só. –rimos mais um pouco e Rose voltou a ficar seria. –Eu me preocupo com você minha amiga. Quero que você seja feliz como eu sou ao lado de Emmett, quero que encontre alguém para dividir seus momentos.

–Não vou negar também quero isso, mas tudo tem seu tempo, correto?–respondi. –E por falar nisso, por favor, eu lhe imploro, não tente mais me arranjar nenhum namorado, ou encontro às cegas, ou jantar de casais, eu ainda estou tentando me recuperar do ultimo.

–Erick realmente assustou você não é? –ela deu uma risadinha matreira.

–É sério Rose ele não limpava aquele aparelho dental há quantos anos? –eu ainda me lembrava daquele aparelho dental do cara, havia uma substancia condenável de cor verde, presa entre os arames do aparelho e não parecia ser alface que ele havia comido. –Por favor, me prometa que não tentará me arrumar nenhum namorado.

–Prometo se você me prometer que vai sair mais vezes. Emmett e eu não nos importamos de que você vá junto conosco quando saímos você sabe né?

–Rose, eu não gosto desse tipo de lugar que você e o Emmett gostam de me levar, você me conhece melhor do que isso.

–E porque conhecê-la tão bem que sei que você não se arrependerá de ir sua festa amanhã, você terá uma belíssima surpresa amanhã. –ao dizer isso seus olhos brilharam de uma forma que nunca vi antes e se possível Rosalie estava mais linda do que nunca naquele momento, havia uma aura de felicidade plena pairando sobre minha amiga. –Além do que, você estará entre amigos, e pessoas que você ama e que irá amar. –ela deu uma piscadinha e se levantou indo em direção à porta.

–Espere o que você quer dizer com isso? –a segui até a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida do que eu e acenava no final do corredor.

Rosalie não tinha jeito, eu sabia que ela estava tramando algo. Será que eles simplesmente não podiam me deixar viver a minha vida sem se intrometer? Eu não queria nem pensar no figurão que me fariam conhecer amanhã, pelo menos se ele fosse um pouquinho sequer parecido com Edward Cullen, talvez, e só talvez, ele pudesse me interessar.

Porque como uma analise final sobre meu novo paciente, só havia algumas palavras para descrevê-lo e essas eram: incrivelmente quente e sexy.

Acordei com o telefone tocando irritantemente. Eu não conseguia acreditar que em pleno sábado eu estava acordando antes das duas da tarde, era bom demais para ser verdade.

–Alô. –atendi com a voz grogue de sono.

–Filhinha. –a voz estridente de minha mãe me despertou.

–Mamãe, como vocês estão?

–Bem, mas e você, como se sente com 25 anos de idade? –ela perguntou.

–Velha. –rimos.

–Filha eu e seu pai estamos tristes por não estarmos com você hoje em seu aniversário.

–Tudo bem mãe, vocês estão se divertindo pelo menos?

–Querida esse lugar é o máximo, você devia ter vindo junto.

–Mãe tenho responsabilidades aqui a senhora sabe muito bem.

–Sei, sei, agora fale com seu pai.

–Filha? –a voz carinhosa de meu pai me saudou.

–Oi papai. –minha voz a essa altura estava embargada de emoção. Como eu sentia falta desses dois malucos.

–Parabéns bonequinha.

–Obrigada, pai. –funguei ao sentir lágrimas de saudades me inundarem os olhos.

–Seu presente chega ainda nesta semana. –ele disse.

–Tenho medo do que vocês podem ter me mandado.

–Nada demais minha filha, uma lembrancinha daqui do Brasil apenas.

–Ok então.

–Temos que desligar, a tarifa daqui é muito cara.

–Tudo bem. –eu disse. –Obrigada por ligarem, estou com saudades.

–Amamos você. –os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e sorri entre as lágrimas.

–Também amo vocês.

Depois de desligar fui tomar um banho para despertar completamente.

Meus pais, depois que se aposentaram, pegaram todo o dinheiro da poupança deles, venderam o carro e a casa de herança dos meus avós, dando uma parte para que eu comprasse um apartamento para mim, juntaram tudo e foram de férias para o Brasil. Sempre foi o sonho de minha mãe conhecer aquele país e então lá estão eles há quase dois meses.

Charlie e Renée Swan eram as pessoas mais doidas que conheci. Meu pai era professor de história e minha mãe a secretária da escola que ele lecionava. Segundo eles, foi amor à primeira vista, se casaram depois de um mês que se conheceram e estão juntos até hoje, a quase 26 anos de casados, um ano depois que se casaram eu nasci. Eles sempre me ensinaram a seguir meus sonhos, e eles mesmo vivendo no mundo da lua, me ensinaram a sempre ter os pés no chão e ir a luta atrás de meus sonhos, e não esperar que eles se realizassem sozinhos.

Meu peito apertava só de pensar neles, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem vê-los e sentia uma saudade sem tamanho deles, ainda mais por saber que faltavam uns três meses para eles voltarem de sua viajem de férias, pois eles ainda iriam para o México depois de conhecer todos os principais pontos turísticos do Brasil.

Como eu não trabalhava nos fins de semana e havia decidido me tornar uma pessoa menos sedentária na vida, todos os sábados pela manhã eu saia para caminhar por LA. Então coloquei uma roupa confortável e meu antigo All Star. Não tinha exatamente um rumo certo eu só andava e costumava levar minha maquina fotográfica junto comigo.

Era um hobby meu, além de desenhar. Eu gostava de tirar foto de tudo o que eu via pela frente. Como famílias e animais em um parque. Tudo que fosse real. Então enquanto caminhava se eu encontrava algo que me chamasse atenção eu começava a fotografar.

Mas hoje o dia estava excessivamente quente e mesmo usando um boné e tendo passado meu protetor solar o sol ardia em minha pele. Avistei uma Starbucks e fui caminhando pelo estacionamento em direção à cafeteria quando algo me chamou atenção.

Havia um carro preto muito luxuoso parado ali e no banco do motorista um cachorro. Isso mesmo. Era grande e de cor amarela, cheguei perto para ver melhor. O cachorro estava com uma expressão séria em seu rostinho, parecia que fazia algo muito importante. Então parei ao lado do carro e comecei a fotografar a cena engraçada a minha frente. Percebendo minha presença, o cachorro, que descobri ser uma fêmea ao olhar melhor, colocou a língua para fora e começou a me olhar com diversão em seus grandes olhinhos de cor negra. Eu me divertia tanto com a cena que nem notei uma aproximação atrás de mim.

–Oi. –uma voz rouca disse colada ao meu ouvido fazendo com que eu pulasse assustada, além de arrepiar os pelos de minha nuca.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Narrado por Edward**

Naquele sábado pela manha, logo após o café da manhã, decidi levar Bernie para passear por LA e na volta aproveitaria para pegar meu carro na oficina.

Bernie parecia criança em noite de Natal, quando depois de pagar Seth o mecânico do meu filho pelo rápido e eficiente trabalho, abri as portas do carro para ela que foi logo se sentando no banco do passageiro. Acho que ela gostava mais daquele carro do que eu, se é que isso era possível.

–Vamos comprar rosquinhas? –me sentei ao lado de Bernie, no banco do motorista, totalmente aliviado por ter meu precioso de volta e não precisar mais andar de táxi.

–Au. –Bernie latiu animada.

–Isso aí garota, toca aí. –ergui a mão e ela tocou com sua pata.

Uma coisa sobre Bernie. Ele era mais inteligente que muita gente. Acho que ela foi adestrada antes de ser abandonada, pois ela simplesmente obedecia tudo o que eu lhe mandava e ainda fazia essas coisas legais como deitar e rolar em troca de petiscos.

Dirigi pelas ruas movimentadas de LA apreciando o ronco do motor e o vento batendo em meu rosto pela fresta no vidro. Bernie estava com a linguona de fora toda animada, também apreciando o vento.

–Fica ai garota já venho. –ela choramingou depois que eu parei o carro no estacionamento de nossa Starbucks favorita. –Não fica assim, você lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez que você entrou comigo naquela lanchonete?

Eu só havia entrado naquele lugar com Bernie, pois eu precisava comprar agua para ela, já que estávamos andando um pouco longe de casa e ela parecia estar muito cansada. E como eu tinha medo de largá-la sozinha amarrada a um poste, resolvi entrar com ela achando que não teria problema algum. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Bernie deu um solavanco na coleira e eu não consegui segurá-la e ela correu em direção a uma família feliz que comiam suas panquecas num domingo pela manhã e ela simplesmente pulou em cima da mesa e começou a devorar as panquecas. No fim das contas tive que pagar as despesas da família e fomos proibidos pelo próprio dono de entrar no lugar novamente.

Os resmungos chateados de Bernie me trouxeram de volta dos meus devaneios.

–Olha porque eu você não fica no banco do motorista e protege nosso bebe até eu voltar? –ela latiu animada em resposta.

Deixei uma brecha aberta nos vidros para que Bernie não ficasse sem ar e me certifiquei de ter trancado as portas devidamente. Ao olhar para trás ri com gosto a ver Bernie estava sentada no banco do motorista com uma expressão concentrada em seu rostinho simpático, como se eu tivesse lhe dado à missão mais importante do mundo para ela e ela estivesse tentando cumpri-la com afinco.

Depois dizem que cachorros não raciocinam! Corta essa, esses bichos são mais inteligentes e espertos do que muita gente que conheço.

Entrei na famosa cafeteria sendo acolhido pelo cheiro de café e canela e fui para a fila o fazer meu pedido. Rosquinhas açucaradas recheadas com creme e um copo de cappuccino com canela para mim e rosquinhas diet de baunilha para Bernie, essas eram suas favoritas.

Meu pedido não levou nem 10 minutos para ficar pronto e ainda tive tempo para flertar com uma garçonete gostosinha e sai de lá com seu numero de telefone gravado no copo do meu cappuccino.

Era quase meio dia e o sol estava bem forte, então coloquei meus óculos escuros ao sair da cafeteria. Caminhando pelo estacionamento até o lugar onde estava meu carro me deparei com a seguinte cena:

Havia uma mulher não muito alta parada ao lado do meu carro, fotografando Bernie que fazia caretas divertidas e fazia bagunça dentro do carro. A mulher vestia uma camisa branca larga, maior do que seu corpo, mas que estava amarrada por um nó na lateral de seu corpo, um short jeans puído e curto que me dava uma visão privilegiada de uma muito bela bunda, que atraiu meus olhos como imã e metal, talvez aquele fosse a bunda mais bonita que já vi, desci meus olhos por seu corpo e visualizei as longas e sensuais pernas, ela calçava um tênis velho. O cabelo castanho e longo, solto sobre os ombros e cabeça coberta por um boné azul da liga de futebol americano, virado com a aba para trás.

Meus olhos se voltaram para a bela bunda a minha frente e retirei meus óculos para poder ter uma apreciação melhor daquele monumento, aquela bunda merecia um tributo em homenagem a ela. Aproximei-me da mulher que brincava e tirava fotos de Bernie, parando logo atrás de seu corpo, quase colado a ela.

–Oi. –soprei em seu ouvido, depositando certa rouquidão em minha voz.

–Oh meu Deus! –a mulher pulou assustada, levando a mão ao peito.

Fiquei realmente surpreso ao ver quem era a mulher a minha frente. Eu a conhecia, claro que conhecia, afinal não existia possibilidade alguma no mundo de que eu me esqueceria da mulher mais sexy que já vi.

–Olá doutora Swan. –sorri ao cumprimentá-la.

–Ah, oi Edward, como vai? –ela me cumprimentou, completamente sem graça e corada e eu achei aquilo adorável, além de sexy para caralho.

–Vou bem e a senhorita? –lhe estendi a mão para um cumprimento oficial.

–Vou bem, apesar do susto que você me deu. –disse com um sorrisinho tímido.

–Me esculpe por isso, mas porque estava fotografando Bernie? –perguntei curioso.

–Essa é a Bernie? Ela é realmente adorável. –a doutora sexy se virou para sorrir para Bernie, que nos encarava curiosa.

–Eu disse que ela era. –dei de ombros.

–É meu passatempo tirar fotos, então quando passei por aqui e a vi toda seria encarando o volante do carro, não resisti. Ela estava muito engraçada.

–Au. –ouvi o latido irreconhecível de minha peralta amiguinha e ambos, eu e a doutora rimos, Bernie sabia que estávamos falando dela.

–Ela quer te conhecer. –destravei o carro e abri a porta para que Bernie descesse.

O furacão de pelos amarelos desceu e começou a pular no colo da doutora, lambendo suas mãos completamente fora de controle e animada.

–Oi Bernie. –a doutora começou a coçar atrás da orelha, da sortuda da Bernie, e a mesma começou a grunhir contente pelo carinho e toda aquela atenção. Mais uma vez, Bernie sortuda!

–Nunca cheguei a perguntar seu nome doutora. –me dei conta do fato só agora.

–É Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. –ela sorriu enquanto ainda brincava com Bernie.

–Combina com você. –sem querer acabei soltando a pérola com a minha voz de jogar charme, eu só esperava não a ter chateado.

–Obrigada. –ela respondeu completamente corada. –Bom já vou indo então.

–Precisa de carona? –perguntei em um impulso, sentindo a necessidade de tê-la por perto por mais algum tempo.

–Não precisa, vou andando mesmo.

–Vamos Bella, não vai me custar nada e o sol está muito quente. –indiquei a grande bola de fogo amarela acima de nos, que brilhava em sua total intensidade.

–Au-au. –Bernie latiu, parecia que ela estava reforçando o pedido.

Que estranho Bernie não costumava ser assim com pessoas que acabava de conhecer, ela sempre ficava repreensiva antes de conhecer melhor as pessoas.

–É acho que vou acabar aceitando então, está realmente muito quente.

E então para o meu total e completo desespero Bella retirou o boné, jogando seu cabelo para trás, e se abanando com o mesmo e sem que eu pudesse me controlar meus olhos começaram a perseguir o caminho que uma gota de suor fazia de seu pescoço até entrar em sua camisa. E tudo o que eu com seguia imaginar naquele momento era em formas mais prazerosas de fazer Bella suar e de como eu lamberia o suor de seu corpo.

–Au. – latido de Bernie me trouxe de volta a realidade, pois se eu continuasse a imaginar aquelas coisas eu entraria em uma situação muito constrangedora e inapropriada para um local publico.

Droga! Parecia que eu havia voltado a ser um adolescente virgem entrando na puberdade.

–Vamos então? –dei a volta no carro abrindo a porta do passageiro para que Bella pudesse se sentar, mas Bernie se adiantou e pulou na frente dela, reivindicado seu lugar ao meu lado e ouvi o riso melodioso de Bella atrás de mim.

–Acho que vou ter que ir no banco de trás. –ela disse ainda rindo.

–Desculpe por isso. –olhei feio para Bernie, que fingiu não notar enquanto observava um pássaro pousando no carro estacionado ao lado.

–Tudo bem, sem problemas. –abri então a porta dos bancos traseiros para que a doutora pudesse se acomodar.

–Então qual é o endereço? –perguntei depois de me acomodar em meu banco.

Bella me deu as indicações de onde ela morava e dirigi tranquilamente pelas ruas de LA.

Ao parar em um semáforo fechado Bernie veio até mim, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro e resmungando.

–Que foi garota? –acariciei sua grande cabeça ouvindo seus resmungos e nesse momento vi um flash e ouvi um clique de maquina, olhei para trás confuso.

–Não pude resistir. –Bella apontou para sua câmera fotográfica que tinha jeito de ser daquelas bem caras.

–Tudo bem, só me dê uma cópia depois. –Bernie começou então a bater com sua pata em minha perna e olhei para frente, vendo que o sinal havia aberto e estava verde. –Garota esperta! –acelerei o carro e continuei pelo caminho.

–Ela é muito inteligente. –Bella disse.

–Ela é mesmo e isso tudo sem eu ter lhe dado treinamento algum. –dei de ombros, convencido e orgulhoso pela minha menina.

–Está com ela desde quando?

–Faz uns dois anos, ela estava parada em frente ao meu prédio debaixo da chuva, e eu tinha acabado de chegar, então a levei para dentro e cuidei dela.

–Isso é muito legal, a maioria das pessoas não tem essa consideração com os animais.

–Fui criado cercado de animais, meus avós tinham muitos na casa deles. –dei de ombros mais uma vez.

–Sempre tive vontade de ter um cãozinho, mas minha mãe era alérgica.

–Você mora sozinha agora não mora? –perguntei e pelo espelho do retrovisor a via afirmar positivamente. –E porque não ter um agora?

–Eu não poderia dar toda a atenção necessária, passo muito tempo no consultório e o bichinho iria se sentir sozinho.

–Também passo bastante tempo fora de casa, no trabalho sabe, mas ainda bem que Bernie sabe se cuidar sozinha, é só deixar bastante água, comida, um jornal onde fazer suas necessidades e uma TV ligada que ela se vira.

–Ela assiste TV? –Bella, pude notar pelo seu tom de voz que ela estava impressionada.

–Sim, e ela assiste qualquer canal que esteja passando desenhos.

–Que linda você Bernie. –Bella foi um pouco para frente no banco e começou a acariciar a cabeça de Bernie por cima do banco.

Filha de uma mãe sortuda! O que eu não daria para estar em seu lugar agora.

–Chegamos. –estacionei em frente a um conjunto de prédios.

–Ah obrigada. –desci para lhe abrir a porta, tentando ser cavaleiro. E Bernie pulou para fora logo atrás de mim, caminhado ao meu lado na calçada.

–Está entregue. –parei ao lado da doutora sexy, sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou falar agora.

–Até terça-feira então Edward. Tchau lindinha. –ela se abaixou para brincar um pouco cm Bernie, que só faltou se jogar no chão e pedir para a doutora coçar sua barriga.

Bernie, a menina sortuda!

–Até então Bella. –enfiei as mãos no bolso da minha bermuda e encostei-me ao carro, observando a doutora abrir a porta do prédio, Bernie se sentou ao meu lado também observando.

–Terça feira levo as fotos de Bernie. –Bella disse parada a porta.

–Certo. Obrigado. –abri a porta para que Bernie entrasse no carro e ela pulou para seu lugar e fui para o meu lugar.

Antes de virar a esquina da rua da casa da doutora sexy, olhei para tarso uma ultima vez e ainda a vi parada ao lado de fora.

–Au. –Bernie latiu.

–Eu sei ela é gostosa pra caralho né? –voltei a me concentrar no transito.

–Au. –Bernie deu um latido irritado e eu podia jurar que a vi balançar a cabeça em negação.

–Não estou te entendendo Ber. –ela virou a cara para a janela me ignorando completamente ao ficar observando o transito movimentado lá fora.

Era só o que me faltava, minha própria cachorra virar a cara para mim desse jeito.

–Tudo bem, acho que alguém não vai querer suas rosquinhas. –eu disse sabendo que aquilo conquistaria sua atenção.

Dito e feito ganhei a atenção total de Bernie, voltando a ser sua pessoa favorita no mundo.

–Sua vendida. –resmunguei e então comecei a rir sozinho.

Aquela cachorra era uma peste.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Narrado por Edward**

–E ai como estou Ber? –terminava de arrumar a gola de minha camisa quando apareci na sala.

Bernie estava enrolada em sua cobertinha, no sofá em frente à TV, que estava ligada passando Os Simpsons, Bernie adorava aquele desenho.

–Ber estou bonito garota? –afaguei sua grande cabeça e ela me encarou com olhos contentes.

–Woof. –ela respondeu com um grunhido tipicamente canino e abanou o rabo.

–Obrigada, eu sei que sou um gato. –ela revirou os olhos.

É, é isso mesmo, Bernie Cullen revirava os olhos quando eu a irritava ou fazia algo muito bobo.

–Ok, vou indo, não volto muito tarde, fica quietinha ai. Quer colocar sua roupinha? –mostrei a ela a peça marrom com desenhos de ossos brancos e ela me ignorou completamente. É ela não queria.

–Tchau Ber. –me despedi e então depois de conferir se todas as janelas estavam fechadas, e se ela tinha agua e comida o suficiente, sai de casa trancando a porta.

–Rose olha quem chegou! –Emmett gritou depois de me deixar entrar em seu apartamento.

–Oi Edward, tudo bem? –Rosalie me deu um rápido abraço.

–Sim, mas agora que cheguei à festa pode começar. –levantei a sacola onde estavam às cervejas que eu havia passado para comprar antes de ir para lá.

–Obrigada. –Rosalie disse ao pegar a sacola. –Na verdade só falta mais uma pessoa chegar ai a festa começa de verdade. –ela e Emmett trocaram um rápido olhar antes que Rose fosse para a cozinha.

–O que foi essa troca de olhares? –perguntei desconfiado.

–É que estamos comemorando o aniversário de uma amiga de Rose. –ele disse e foi até a sala onde estava o restante do pessoal, que conversavam animadamente.

Achei estranho. Eu estava desconfiado de que Emmett e Rosalie estivessem aprontando das deles.

Eu ainda me lembrava da ultima vez que eles haviam tentando me arrumar uma namorada, com o pretexto de que iriamos sair somente entre amigos a uma boate nova de LA. A mulher que eles me apresentaram era uma daquelas loucas obcecadas pelo corpo e musculação e toda a conversa girou em torno de suplementos alimentares, e de quantos quilos de peso ela conseguia levantar sem muito esforço e sobre a grossura de suas coxas antes e depois de ela iniciar seu treino. Sério qual é o problema de algumas pessoas falarem que estão indo para a academia malhar, tem que ficar falando que estão indo para o treino? Até parecem que são atletas que tem que treinar para competições.

Mas voltando ao assunto em questão, depois daquele dia fiz Emmett e Rosalie jurarem que nunca mais iria se intrometer em minha vida daquela forma.

E se meus instintos não estivessem enganados, nessa noite eles iriam aprontar novamente. E meus instintos eram muito bons, eu não havia me tornado investigador da CIA à toa.

Então eu já havia formulado uma desculpa perfeita em minha mente antes mesmo de chegar à sala. Eu sempre poderia dizer que Bernie não estava muito bem e que, portanto iria para casa mais cedo, todos ali sabiam o quanto eu amava aquela bolota de pelos ambulante. E não iria parecer que eu estava fazendo alguma desfeita para ninguém.

–Olha se não é o último solteiro de LA! –Alice me saldou.

–Olha se não é a última anã do planeta. –Alice estreitou os olhos e me virou a cara exatamente como Bernie havia feito mais cedo, só que com a Alice rosquinhas não a compravam, então a abordagem teria que ser diferente.

Vou contar um segredo agora. Houve uma época que eu achava que estava apaixonado por Alice, mas então descobri que o que eu sentia por ela não passava de amor de irmão. Acho que essa confusão se devia ao fato de ela ser a única garota em um grupo só de homens, pois desde que vim para LA Emmett se tornou rapidamente meu amigo, e era como se fossemos uma família, então estávamos sempre juntos e Alice seguia o irmão onde ele fosse, ela o idolatrava. Mas então Emmett conheceu Rosalie e Jasper, o irmão dela veio na bagagem e pouco tempo depois, Alice e Jasper assumiam um relacionamento sério e eu confirmei que não sentia nada de romântico por ela, afinal se eu a amasse daquela forma, sentiria ciúmes por ela estar com outro, e eu não senti nada parecido com isso.

–Emmett é verdade que a corporação vai distribuir ingressos para a Super Bowl desse ano? –perguntei.

Como o previsto eu havia conseguido a atenção de Alice, que por ser criada tento Emmett como único irmão, Alice acabou aprendendo a gostar de futebol, ou qualquer outro esporte, ao invés de roupas, compras e revistas de moda. Então ela era sempre tão ligada nessas coisas quanto um cara.

E o Super Bowl não era qualquer evento esportivo, era simplesmente o maior evento esportivo do ano. Super Bowl é um jogo do campeonato da NFL (National Football League) estadunidense que decide o campeão da temporada do ano anterior. É o maior evento desportivo e a maior audiência televisiva do país, assistido anualmente por milhões de pessoas nos Estados Unidos e em todo o mundo. É também um evento que apresenta a publicidade mais cara da televisão; patrocinadores desembolsam pequenas fortunas para exibirem suas propagandas nos intervalos da partida e apresentações. O Super Bowl também é o dia que tem o segundo maior consumo de comida nos Estados Unidos, só perdendo para o dia de Ação de Graças. A cidade sede do evento é escolhida previamente pela NFL independentemente se o time da cidade participará ou não da final. Para você ter ideia da importância desse evento, até o presidente do país estava presente, além de apresentações dos maiores artistas da ultima década.

–Cara eu não sei aonde você consegue essas informações. –Emmett riu enquanto se acomodava no sofá e puxava Rosalie para se sentar em seu colo.

–Conheço os caras do submundo da CIA. –brinquei e todos riram.

–É verdade então? –Alice perguntou ao irmão, os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

–Talvez. –Emmett disse e quando Alice iria retrucar a campainha tocou.

Todos ficaram em silencio e Rosalie se levantou indo atender a porta. Já eu me levantei indo até a cozinha para pegar uma cerveja.

–Você ficou maravilhosa. –ouvi Rosalie dizer para a recém-chegada.

–Rose muito obrigada, eu adorei o presente. –disse uma voz difícil de não reconhecer.

Eu reconheceria aquela voz até mesmo se eu tivesse em alguma espécie de coma profundo e reagiria a ela, pois meu corpo reconheceu a voz mesmo antes de eu associar à voz a pessoa, se é que você entende o que quero dizer quando digo que meu corpo _reagiu._

–Bella? –fui até a sala querendo confirmar a minha teoria.

–Edward o que faz aqui? –ela me encarou surpresa.

Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu! Se aquela não era visão mais filha da puta de sexy que já vi.

Bella vestia um vestido de renda azul de fundo bege, tão colado ao corpo que parecia ser uma segunda pele. O vestido tinha mangas compridas e decote quadrado, e terminava no meio de suas coxas, e apesar de incrivelmente sensual, o vestido não tinha nada de vulgar. E para completar a visão do paraíso que eu estava tendo, suas pernas longas estavam cobertas por uma fina meia cor de pele e em seus pés um sapato de cor azul, do mesmo tom do vestido, de salto alto e fino. Sério como as mulheres conseguem se equilibrar naquelas coisas mortais? Seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, deixavam seu pescoço alvo e delicioso amostra.

–Já se conhecem? –Jacob, que até então não havia dito uma única palavra, perguntou.

–Ela é minha psicóloga. –eu disse com voz de bobalhão, eu ainda secava aquele corpo perfeito a minha frente então não me encontrava com minhas faculdades mentais em 100% de uso naquele momento.

–Sério que você vai a uma psicóloga?- ar desacreditado na voz de Jacob me tirou do meu transe.

–Sim. –respondi seco, querendo cortar suas piadas antes que elas começassem.

–É que o Edward anda muito estressado. –Emmett brincou.

–Porque não me contou que era seu aniversário quando nos encontramos mais cedo? –questionei a minha psicóloga sexy pra caralho.

–Vocês se encontraram mais cedo? –Rosalie perguntou surpresa.

–Edward me deu uma carona até em casa, estava muito quente. –Bella explicou. –E eu conheci a Bernie, ela é um amor.

–Você conheceu a Bernie e a achou um amor? –Jacob perguntou impressionado e estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

–Ela me mostrou os dentes quando a conheci, e juro que ela seria capaz de me morder. –disse Vanessa, que estava silenciosa ao lado de Jacob, ela era muito tímida e quase não falava.

–Na verdade ela é uma cachorrinha muito simpática. –Bella deu de ombros.

–Bernie foi legal com você? Ela morre de ciúmes do Edward! –Emmett disse parecendo estar muito impressionado com o fato de Bernie ser legal com alguém.

–Qual é o problema de vocês com a Bernie? –perguntei irritado por eles ficarem falando mal de minha amiguinha peluda.

–Calma Ed, ninguém aqui está falando mal dela. Só estamos surpresos. –Emmett disse em tom apaziguador, saindo em defesa de todos.

–E não me chame de Ed. –rosnei.

Esperei até que Emmett ficasse sozinho para poder jogá-lo contra a parede.

–Não sou um idiota, saiba disso. –o segui até a cozinha.

–Ninguém disse que você é. –ele respondeu brincalhão.

–Percebi o que estão fazendo aqui. –encostei-me ao balcão tomando um gole da minha cerveja.

–E o que estamos fazendo? –Emmett questionou, parando a minha frente, cruzando os braços no peito.

–Me diga então se é tudo uma feliz coincidência. –apontei para o grupo onde Bella estava. –Se a minha psicóloga, por acaso não é a amiga de Rosalie que ela tanto fala e que nunca conheci, e eu ter sido convidado pela primeira vez a um lugar onde ela estaria, como a festa de aniversário dela.

–Não se esqueça do fato dela ser uma _psicóloga sexy pra_ _caralho _e que ela é a prima de Jacob também.

–Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui, não sou burro, não brinque comigo. –eu disse irritado.

–Edward não seja paranoico, nem tudo gira ao seu redor. –Emmett sorriu. –Aliás, nunca faríamos algo desse tipo com a Bella, ela não é pro teu bico. –e dizendo isso ele saiu da cozinha, me deixando sozinho e seguindo para a sala com o restante do pessoal.

Fiquei ali sozinho por um tempo, me remoendo em meus pensamentos. O que ele quis dizer com '_ela não é pro teu bico'_? Eu era para o bico de todas, sem querer parecer arrogante nem convencido, eu estava ciente de que despertava desejo nas mulheres. Será que Bella tinha namorado, ou então era lésbica? Ou eu não era bom o suficiente para ela, por que ela de fato é muito linda e deve ter critérios bem rigorosos em relação aos homens. Além do que ela é muito inteligente, tem seu próprio consultório, e bem sucedida. O que alguém como ela iria querer com alguém como eu? Alguém que chamava o carro de filho? Deus, ela deve achar que eu sou um maluco!

Mas que inferno, eu me sentia mais atraído por ela ainda, sé é que isso era mesmo possível.

Fui desperto por som de saltos batendo contra o piso branco e imaculado da cozinha de Rosalie.

–Oi. –Bella disse indo até a geladeira e pegando uma lata de refrigerante.

–Não vai beber, é o seu aniversário.

–Ah não, sou muito fraca para bebidas, além do que vim dirigindo. –ela se recostou no outro extremo do balcão.

–Aliás, meus parabéns. –ergui minha cerveja em sua direção, saudando-a pelo seu aniversário.

–Obrigada. –ela respondeu timidamente.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre nós enquanto eu invejava sua latinha de refrigerante por poder encostar-se a seus lábios perfeitos, cobertos por um batom vermelho que fazia miséria com a minha imaginação.

–Então... –tentei puxar assunto. –Temos os mesmos amigos e nunca nos conhecemos.

–É que não sou de sair muito. Na verdade estou aqui porque Rosalie me obrigou a vir. Então estou cumprindo com a minha obrigação de comparecer em minha festa de aniversário.

–Está muito linda por sinal. –eu disse sincero, pois ela estava mesmo.

–Obrigada. –ela corou e eu achei aquilo perturbadoramente adorável.

Como alguém conseguia ser adorável e sexy ao mesmo tempo?

–Quem ai vai querer jogar pôquer? –Emmett irrompeu pela cozinha.

–Pronta para perder doutora? –em um gesto inconsciente, estendi a mão para ela, que para minha surpresa aceitou.

–Ah não, não jogo, só estou aqui pelo fondue de chocolate. –Bella disse com uma risadinha, que eu achei encantadora além de sexy pra caralho, e apontou para a máquina onde tinha uma grande quantidade de chocolate derretido e frutas cortadas ao redor.

Eu só imaginei formas melhores de saborear o chocolate e as frutas, e todas elas envolviam minha língua em seu corpo.

Rindo fomos até a sala ainda de mãos dadas, e todos fixaram o olhar em nossas mãos unidas. Dei de ombros não me importando com os olhares curiosos de meus amigos, afinal estava bom demais segurar em suas mãos macias para eu me importar com qualquer outra coisa além daquilo. Eu não podia ignorar a sensação de formigamento que o contato de nossas peles causava, e não me sentia pronto para libertar suas mãos das minhas.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Emmett não vale você está roubando!

–Jacob presta atenção nas suas cartas que presto nas minhas!

–Não quero mais jogar! –Jacob jogou suas cartas na mesa e encostou no sofá ao lado de Vanessa, emburrado.

–Porque você sempre faz isso hein?–Alice, assim como eu e o restante do pessoal encarávamos Jacob sem acreditar em sua infantilidade.

–Ele estava roubando. –ele apontou para Emmett, como se fosse uma criancinha dedurando o irmão, que nesse momento puxava as fixas do jogo de encontro a ele e sorria triunfante.

–Querido você conhece ele, não precisa ficar assim. –Vanessa apertou a mão no ombro de Jacob tentando acalmá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava esconder o riso.

Encostei-me no sofá, enquanto assistia a briga que se seguiu entre Emmett e Jacob, e Alice metendo o bedelho no meio só para colocar mais lenha na fogueira. Meu olhar procurou por Bella. A encontrei sentada no sofá de dois lugares, comendo frutas cobertas por chocolate, e observei com muita atenção o cantinho de sua boca sujinho e desejei ir até ela e limpar eu mesmo, com a minha língua o doce de sua boca.

–Hora do bolo!

Rosalie entrou na sala trazendo uma travessa com um bolo coberto de glacê cor de rosa e uma vela de 25 anos acesa e faiscando por cima.

Bella estava corada, sentada em seu lugar e sem que eu ao menos percebesse, um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto. Ela ficava tão linda e adorável corada!

Todo mundo se levantou e fez uma roda envolta de Bella para cantar os parabéns e ela continuou lá, toda coradinha.

–Com quem será... –Emmett tentou puxar a musiquinha brega e irritante, mas quando viu que ninguém o acompanhou, parou no meio da musica completamente desconfortável. –Ai gente cadê o espirito dos aniversários?

–Amor quantas cervejas você já bebeu? –Rose perguntou, fazendo todos rirem ao ver algo inédito acontecer, Emmett ficar constrangido a ponto de corar.

–Vamos Bella, faça um pedido! –Rose encarou a amiga animada.

Bella se inclinou em direção ao bolo, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e então assoprou a vela.

–Aposto que ela pediu um namorado!

Revirei os olhos ao ouvir o comentário inapropriado de Emmett. Mas de repente fiquei feliz ao saber que a doutora sexy era solteira.

Esperei que todos a abraçassem até chegar a minha vez de parabenizá-la.

–Parabéns doutora.

Então a abracei e naqueles poucos segundos em que a tive em meus braços, meu mundo parou, e parecia que só existia nós dois nele.

–Obrigada. –e mais rápido do que eu gostaria nos separamos. –E, por favor, pode me chamar de Bella aqui.

–Aqui?

–Sim, mas no consultório continuou sendo a doutora Swan. –e então ela sorriu lindamente, e mesmo estando de noite, parecia que o sol havia acabado de raiar.

–Não querendo tirar vocês dessa bolha de tesão, mas já tirando... –tinha que ser Emmett. –Rose e eu temos um comunicado a dar a vocês, se não se importam.

Todos prestavam atenção ao casal que se abraçavam de lado com ternura e sorriam apaixonados.

–Estamos grávidos! –os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Levei dois segundos para entender o que eles haviam dito, e ao que parece eu não era o único.

–Ai meu Deus! –Alice foi a primeira a explodir e então todos ali os parabenizavam animados!

–Parabéns cara!

Abracei meu amigo sinceramente feliz por ele, pois eu sabia que ele e Rose sonhavam muito com isso desde que se casaram e vinham lutando por isso ao longo dos anos.

–Calma que tem mais. –Emmett disse ainda com um sorriso insanamente feliz em seu rosto.

–Edward, Emmett e eu queremos que você e Bella sejam os padrinhos do nosso bebê. –Rose disse amavelmente.

–Rose. –Bella abraçou a amiga, e algumas lágrimas escorriam de seu doce rosto.

–Edward você tá bem cara? –Emmett bateu em meu ombro, me trazendo para a realidade.

–Eu... –todos ali pararam para me encarar como se eu fosse um monstro de sete cabeças.

–Cara, você é meu melhor amigo, eu não consigo pensar em ninguém melhor para confiar meu bem mais precioso.

–Tem certeza?

–Claro. –eu o abracei emocionado.

–Você tá chorando? –Alice disse quando me afastei de meu amigo.

–Claro que não nanica, caiu um cisco no meu olho. –resmunguei.

–Um cisco de emoção né? Sei bem como é. –Alice sorriu petulante.

–Chata.

Eu observava de um canto da cozinha o pessoal conversando animados sobre crianças e família. Emmett e Rose estavam no céu por serem pais e estavam quase fechando negocio na compra de uma casa, pois segundo eles, não dava para criar uma criança em um apartamento.

–Você sabe que pode ter isso também né?

A voz de Alice interrompeu meus devaneios.

–Ter o que? –perguntei confuso.

–Uma família. Assim como Emm está formando a dele, e Jacob e eu também.

–Nem vem anãzinha, você sabe que isso não é pra mim. –dei de ombros, sinalizando que não me importava.

–Se não é para você, porque ficou tão emocionado por ser padrinho do filho deles?

–É uma grande demonstração de amizade, fiquei emocionado. –disse. –Não tem nenhum motivo oculto, não coloque coisas que não existem em sua mente fértil.

–Você quer isso também eu sei. Eu sei que você quer uma família! –ela bateu pé.

–Alice não começa. –implorei.

–Não começa com o que? A falar a verdade? Fala sério Edward, é impossível alguém não querer ter a própria família e querer ficar sozinho como você!

–Eu não sou sozinho, tenho a Bernie e isso me basta.

–Edward, apesar de você amar a Bernie e ela te amar também, você sabe que não é desse tipo de amor que você precisa.

–Alice, já tenho uma psicóloga, não preciso de outra. Obrigada.

–Não estou tentando dar uma de psicóloga e sim ser sua amiga. –ela me lançou um olhar feio por alguns segundos, e então um sorriso medonho surgiu em seus lábios. –Aliás, vi como você olha para sua psicóloga. –e dizendo isso deu as costas para mim e me deixou ali sozinho.

Enquanto estava ali fiquei pensando nas palavras de Alice. Não que eu não quisesse ter uma família um dia, mas eu sabia que aquilo não era para mim. Afinal, querer não é poder não é? Eu era um cara que já nasceu fadado ao desastre familiar, não pude conviver com minha mãe e meu pai não me quis e apesar de meus avós terem me criado com muito carinho e amor, não era a mesma coisa. Eles sempre estiveram lá para mim, mas não tinham a mesma disposição que um pai ou uma mãe teriam com o filho, eles já haviam tido a carga de filhos deles, então quando fiz 18 anos, resolvi sair das asas deles e lhes dar o sossego que eles mereciam.

E por falar em meus avós, que eram pessoas maravilhosas, eu sentia muita falta deles, talvez em minha próxima folga fosse visitá-los.

Emmett ter me convidado para ser padrinho de seu filho foi a maior honra que já tive em minha vida. E eu sabia que no fundo, meu amigo sabia o que aquilo significava para mim. Eu muito provavelmente nunca teria um filho meu, e um afilhado seria coisa mais próxima de família que eu chegaria a ter. Eu seria alguém muito próximo de meu afilhado, e faria por ele o que meu pai não fez por mim.

Eu já havia ficado mais do que o previsto ali, então fui até a sala para me despedir do pessoal.

–Mas Bella tá cedo ainda. –ouvi a voz de Alice reclamar.

–Alice eu estou cansada e querendo muito dormir.

–Ah tudo bem, você é uma estraga prazeres mesmo.

–Também já vou indo. –eu disse ao me aproximar.

–Reformulando o que eu disse antes, vocês _dois_ são uns estraga prazeres. –Alice disse emburrada.

–A festa pode muito bem continuar sem a gente. –eu disse.

–É Alice, para de ser estraga prazeres dos outros. –Emmett disse com uma risadinha maliciosa e revirei meus olhos.

Ele já estava pra lá de Bagdá de tão bêbado. Não sei como Rosalie conseguia suportar ele nesses dias.

–Tchau. –me despedi de meus amigos e Bella fez o mesmo.

Esperei o elevador subir em silencio ao lado de Bella no corredor do apartamento de Emmett. Um guincho metálico anunciou a chegada do elevador, era daqueles tipos de elevadores de carga bem antigos, então ele fazia muito mais barulho do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

–Primeiro as damas. –eu disse ao subir a porta do elevador. Mas na verdade eu não estava sendo nada cavalheiro, eu queria mesmo era dar uma conferida na retaguarda de Bella e o que vi não me decepcionou. E eu só conseguia imaginar em como seria ter aquela bela bunda nua a minha frente e porra a imagem que fiz em minha mente era de enlouquecer. Se só na minha mente já era assim imagine ao vivo e a cores, podendo tocar e tudo.

Eu era um caso perdido de pervertido. Fato!

–Edward. –ela chamou vendo que eu continuava parado na entrada do elevador.

Constrangido por ser pego no flagra, fiquei em um canto e ela em outro enquanto elevador descia. Então um forte solavanco fez com que Bella se desequilibrasse em seus saltos e caísse em meus braços. Obrigada meu Deus!

–Ah desculpe por isso. –seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, e ela estava corada e ofegante e eu quase podia sentir o gosto de seu hálito em minha língua de tão perto que estávamos.

–Não tem porque se desculpar. –sussurrei.

Não consegui me segurar, e nem seria capaz de me controlar ao tê-la tão próxima de mim daquele jeito. Grudei minha boca a sua, pedindo passagem com a minha língua que ela rapidamente cedeu. Eu ainda podia sentir o gosto do chocolate em sua língua e aquilo era delicioso. Suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos, enquanto eu a prensava contra a parede do elevador, uma mão em sua nuca mantendo-a presa a mim, e a outra em sua cintura deixando-a mais colada a mim ainda. Eu podia sentir todo o calor de seu corpo que estava moldado ao meu daquela forma, e aquilo mandou vibrações direto para o meu pau.

–Boa noite. –uma voz masculina nos surpreendeu fazendo com que nos afastássemos ofegantes.

Um senhor parado na porta do elevador nos encarava com um olhar e sorriso malicioso. Eu nem havia notado que o elevador havia parado de se movimentar e pelo visto Bella também não.

–Desculpa interromper, mas preciso usar o elevador. –ele disse.

–Me desculpe. –Bella disse totalmente desconfortável. –Já vou indo.

Então ela saiu dali sem nem ao menos se despedir de mim e com o olhar a acompanhei sair do prédio.

–Valeu cara, muito obrigado mesmo. –eu disse ao senhor, completamente chateado por ele ter interrompido o melhor momento de minha vida.

Sai de lá antes que eu fizesse algo impensado. Como socar a cara de um senhor de idade. Provavelmente eu seria preso por isso e jogaria minha carreira na CIA no lixo, mas eu não me arrependeria nem por um segundo.

Acionei o alarme de meu carro e ele piscou na escuridão da rua, que era parcamente iluminada pela luz de um posto de gasolina que ficava na esquina da dali. As luzes dos postes de iluminação estavam acesas, mas muito fracas. Ouvi o som de um motor que não queria pegar, olhei mais a frente e vi uma caminhonete grande e vermelha parada a alguns carros a frente do meu. Só podia ser dali que aquele som quase animalesco vinha.

Bati no vidro da caminhonete.

–Precisa de ajuda? –gritei, já que a pessoa não abaixou o vidro e era quase impossível ver algo lá de dentro.

–Não. –a voz vinda dali de dentro me surpreendeu.

–Bella?

O vidro começou a abaixar e vi Bella ofegante lá dentro, ela mordia os lábios e balancei a cabeça, para clarear meus pensamentos. Ela precisava de ajuda e ficar pensando em como seria vê-la morder os lábio enquanto eu estivesse entre suas pernas não ajudava em nada a minha situação.

–O que aconteceu?

–Não quer pegar essa porcaria. –ela esmurrou o volante.

–Calma, bater no volante não vai ajudar, abre o capô pra mim. –dita a frase em minha mete comecei a pensar em outras coisas que ela poderia abrir para mim, e não tinha nada de automobilístico nisso.

–Você entende de carros? –ela veio ao meu lado, com uma lanterninha em mãos.

–Não muito, mas essa fumaça vinda do motor não é um bom sinal.

–Caramba e eu nem terminei de pagar essa lata velha.

–Desculpe dizer isso, mas a pessoa que te vendeu isso te enganou bonito.

–Droga, eu não tinha muito dinheiro e precisava de um carro.

–Não se preocupe, eu conheço um bom mecânico e ele vai poder vir aqui pela manhã para levar ela para a oficina. –dei de ombros.

–Mas como vou para casa? Acho que não tem mais nenhum taxi agora.

–Assim você me ofende, vamos tranque o carro que eu te levo para casa.

–Melhor não. –ela disse com uma voz constrangida.

–Prometo não fazer nada que você não queira.

Ela resmungou algo que não entendi e então respirou fundo.

–Tudo bem.

–Você vai ter que deixar a chave da caminhonete comigo para que o meu mecânico venha buscá-la pela manhã. –eu disse quando estacionei o carro em frente ao seu prédio.

–Ele é muito caro? –ela perguntou insegura.

–Não o Seth faz um preço bom, pode deixar comigo.

–Tudo bem. –ela me entregou as chaves. –Agradeço pela ajuda Edward.

–Não tem porque agradecer.

–Bom já vou indo então. –ela abriu a porta do passageiro fazendo um arzinho gelado da noite entrar ali, e os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem.

–Bella. –chamei e ela se virou para mim. –Não se esqueça das fotos da Bernie na terça feira.

–Ah sim, pode deixar que vou levar. –ela balançou a cabeça. –Boa noite.

Antes que ela pudesse sair, segurei seu pulso fazendo ela se virar para mim e lhe dei um beijo no canto de sua boca.

–Agora sim, boa noite. –eu disse sorridente.

Ela saiu meio cambaleante do carro e fiquei ali até ter certeza de que ela havia entrado sem segurança em seu prédio.

Dirigi pelas ruas calmas de LA com uma pequena centelha de esperança surgindo em meu peito. Talvez, só talvez eu não fosse fadado a estar sozinho. Porque eu tinha certeza de que eu nunca senti nada do que o que eu havia sentido quando beijei Bella naquele elevador, todas as transas sem sentido que já tive na minha vida não se comparavam com a sensação dos lábios de Bella colados nos meus. Beijá-la havia sido a coisa mais incrível que já fiz na vida, até a minha primeira vez perdia pra isso.

Ao chegar a meu apartamento entrei silenciosamente. A TV ainda estava ligada no canal de desenhos e Bernie estava enroscada em seu cobertor no sofá, dormindo um sono muito profundo.

Belo cão de guarda ela era, se entrasse um ladrão aqui podia levar tudo e ela não ia nem perceber.

–Ei garota. –a acordei e ela fez um som tipicamente canino, que traduzindo para a nossa língua, ela estava resmungando como uma velhinha de 90 anos. –Quer ir dormir com o papai? –ela se levantou do sofá rapidamente, pegou seu cobertor pela boca e foi batendo o rabinho animada até o meu quarto, ao chegar lá ela já estava espalhada em minha cama e novamente atarracada no sono.

Tomei um banho rápido e vesti o meu pijama.

–Boa noite garota. –fiz um carinho em Bernie, que nem ao menos se mexeu e me ajeitei melhor, procurando uma boa posição para dormir.

A última coisa que me lembro de pensar antes de cair na inconsciência do sono foi de como o gosto de Bella em minha boca era bom.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Hmmm Teve o primeiro beijo! O/ Pena que o velhinho interrompeu kkkkkk esse Edward sofre coitado! E Bernie apareceu pouco nesse capitulo, mas divou divásticamente. Não sei porque mas sinto que ela é o xodozin de todo mundo, quase tão importante quanto os personagens principais. E sim, ela tem a personalidade do meu Dog kkkkk e nos próximo capitulo vai aparecer outro personagem importante para a história ehhhhh_

_Comunicado importante: Vocês devem estar se perguntando, mas quando eles vão ficar de verdade? E a cena hot? Calma gente, a fic não seria +18 sem sentido kkkkk Vai acontecer e tenho algo bem hot planejado para a fic, mas eu quero seguir meu ritmo, com calma e colocar tudo o que quero para a fic antes da tão esperada cena. Não quero basear minhas fics só em sexo para atrair leitores, quero que elas tenham muito mais do que isso, que elas tenham história. Então espero poder continuar com vocês e os lindos comentários. Estou adorando todos eles, serio vocês são lindas demais!_

_Então gostaram do capitulo? Mereço comentários? Recomendações?_

_Até quarta que vem ninas... ou antes, vai que eu consigo escrever antes. Tudo depende de vocês e o incentivo que vão me dar kkkkk_

_Bjus Leh ;D_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**|Narrado por Bella|**

Subi as escadas do meu prédio sem conseguir confiar muito em minhas pernas naquele momento. Maldita hora que a porcaria desse elevador foi quebrar. Minhas pernas estavam quase em estado de gelatina, se eu caísse e quebrasse algum membro do meu corpo o dono desse prédio teria que me pagar uma boa indenização, ah ele teria!

Tinha um motivo para eu estar assim. Tremendo como vara verde. E o motivo tinha nome, sobrenome e um sorriso que devia ser até pecado de existir: Edward Cullen.

Eu ainda podia sentir a textura de seus lábios nos meus naquele elevador no prédio de Rosalie e Emmett. Seus lábios contra os meus eram macios e quentes, e tudo o que eu queria era que aquele momento durasse uma eternidade. Nunca em toda minha vida um beijo havia mexido tanto comigo. Quer dizer, não beijei muitos homens, mas eu não era uma princesinha da Disney em seu primeiro beijo. Mas aquele beijo em especifico me fez sentir muito mais coisas do que eu já senti mesmo durante o sexo com parceiros anteriores.

Assim que entrei em meu apartamento minha voz interior se fez presente: _"Se só com um beijo ele te deixava assim, quente e ansiando por ele, imagine com algo mais?"._

E era melhor eu parar de pensar nesse algo mais se não eu não conseguiria dormir, então tratei de ignorar essa voz irritante. Que fique claro eu não era louca, era apenas minha consciência falando comigo. Todo muito tem isso certo?

Mesmo eu querendo que tivéssemos indo muito além daquele um único beijo, quando fomos interrompidos por aquele senhor em meio ao melhor beijo da minha vida, diga-se de passagem, tudo o que pensei foi em fugir. Fugir de tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. Não era correto, ele era meu paciente e eu não deveria, em absoluto, me envolver com ele, de maneira alguma. Era antiprofissional de minha parte me envolver com pacientes.

Acendi a lâmpada da sala e joguei meu sapato em um canto, sentei em meu sofá tentando acalmar as reações exageradas que o beijo de Edward Cullen havia me causado.

Olhei a minha volta. Meu apartamento não era grande, era confortável, acolhedor e até aquele momento sempre me senti em casa ali, nunca havia me sentido tão só quanto me sentia agora. Respirando fundo fui tomar um banho para relaxar e depois eu tentaria dormir.

Como o esperado meu sono foi conturbado por sonhos, Edward era protagonista neles. Não me lembro dos detalhes, eram sonhos dispersos, em um momento eu sonhava com ele me beijando intensamente, depois com aquele momento no carro e o quase beijo e em outro eu apenas o via sorrindo aquele sorriso, que confesso, era molhador de calcinhas. Pronto falei, tirei um peso enorme da minha costa.

Era isso mesmo, assumir era o melhor meio de superar. O beijo de Edward Cullen havia me deixado completamente excitada e querendo mais. Foda-se se eu não estava ferrada. Nunca um beijo havia causado tantas sensações em mim antes, e mesmo que já tivesse acontecido, as sensações não deveria durar até o dia seguinte.

Tomei um rápido café e me vesti para ir caminhar um pouco pelo bairro, ficar sozinha ali não me ajudaria em nada. Peguei meu Iphone conferindo se tinha bateria o suficiente e então coloquei os fones e aumentei o volume no ultimo tentando de alguma forma não ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos pervertidos em relação ao _homem_. Era isso, eu evitaria dizer o nome dele mentalmente.

_Quem precisa de um psicólogo agora hein?_

Minha voz interna disse.

_Ah por favor, me deixe em paz! _–gritei mentalmente e afundei os fones em meus ouvidos.

Ótimo. Que maravilha, estou discutindo comigo mesma. Perfeito, não podia ficar melhor essa minha vida.

Suspirei ao pisar na calçada e ver a vaga de meu carro vazia. Não era a primeira vez que aquela lata velha tinha me deixado na mão, mas eu gostava dele, ele tinha personalidade e era o melhor que meu dinheiro podia pagar naquele momento. Não dá para viver sem carro nos dias de hoje e eu só rezava para não ser nada de ruim que tivesse acontecido com ele e nem muito caro, afinal eu não era rica e não tinha dinheiro pra ficar jogando ao vento.

Munida de minhas musicas favoritas e de uma manhã fresca de domingo comecei a caminhar pelo bairro. Algumas pessoas caminhavam por ali também com suas famílias e animais.

Comecei a pensar no que Edward havia me dito ontem pela manhã, parecia que muitos dias desde a manhã de ontem haviam se passado, sobre eu ter um cãozinho para mim também já que minha mãe não morava comigo e agora nada me impedia. Não devia ser tão difícil assim cuidar de um animalzinho, era dar agua, comida e amor e isso eu poderia fazer certo?

Não.

Como eu gostaria de estar certa desse pensamento.

Eu havia ido a um abrigo de animais a poucas quadras de meu prédio e disse que queria adotar um cachorro, já que eu era totalmente contra a ideia de comprar um, afinal havia tantos que precisavam de um lar e amor!

–Tem alguma raça que a senhorita queira? –uma senhora na casa dos 40 anos que havia me atendido, perguntou.

–Raça não, só não pode ser muito grande e nem muito velho, porque eu trabalho fora e se ele ficar doente não terei como cuidar dele, além do que moro em um apartamento.

–Tenho um perfeito para você. –ela disse com um sorriso que naquela hora julguei ser simpático. –Pode vir por aqui.

A segui por entre espécies de jaulas onde havia animais de varias raças e tamanhos. Não demorou muito e ela parou em frente a uma jaula onde havia um cãozinho preto com rajadas marrons espalhadas pelo seu corpo, ele não era muito grande e tinha um rostinho tão simpático. Seus olhos amendoados me encaravam com simpatia e ele balançava o rabinho animado.

–É esse. –eu disse animada. –Ele é um doce e é muito comportado, garanto. –disse ela num tom meio exasperado, que na hora julguei ser animação.

Eu havia sentido uma conexão com aquele animalzinho.

–Ele já tem nome?

–Sim, é Bear. –a senhora disse empolgada.

–Oh que fofo, combina com ele. –sorri.

–Então vamos fazer as documentações da adoção e para eu lhe entregar a carteirinha de vacinação dele. –ela me apressou em direção a sua sala.

Mais tarde depois de ter assinado alguns papéis da adoção de Bear, a senhora me entregava meu novo amiguinho em uma coleira e se despediu de mim com um grande sorriso no rosto.

–Vamos para sua nova casa Bear?

–Au. –ele latiu animado.

Se arrependimento matasse eu estaria morta no momento que coloquei meus pés na calçada. Quer dizer não me arrependi de adota-lo, mas o bichinho era uma peste.

Bear se transformou da porta para fora. Ele começou a arrastar-me pela coleira cheirando e urinando a cada metro quadrado. E aquele cachorro tinha uma força que não dava para acreditar.

Com muito custo consegui leva-lo para meu prédio.

–Prontinho Bear, essa é sua nova casa amiguinho. – soltei em meu apartamento e ele voou para cima do sofá. –Desce dai!

E ele não parou nem por um segundo desde que havíamos chegado, não tive nem tempo de separar alguma agua para ele e ainda tinha que ir comprar comida para ele. Eu arrumava a sala, desconfiada dele, pois ele estava sumido a alguns minutos, mas eu necessitava arrumar a bagunça que ele havia feito em minha sala, jogando todas as almofadas no chão e revirado algumas revistas.

–Bear! –gritei desesperada.

Ele havia achado o armário de toalhas e agora corria pela casa, derrubando coisas pelo caminho com uma tolha na boca.

Agora eu entendia porque a senhora do abrigo de cães havia ficado tão feliz por eu ter adotado Bear, não era simplesmente por mais um cãozinho ter encontrado um lar. Era pura e simplesmente porque _aquele_ cãozinho havia saído dali, só imagino a bagunça e confusão que ele não fazia naquele abrigo rodeado por outros animais. Provavelmente ele liderava quando os outros começavam a latir, ele devia ser um tipo de chefe de alguma facção canina e devia estar premeditando alguma rebelião. Então ela havia me levado justamente direto para ele, sabendo o quão lindo e adorável ele parecia ser e que eu me encantaria com sua doçura.

Dispersei meus pensamentos quando o vi armando a maior confusão pelo caminho que fazia, arrastando uma tolha e derrubando coisas pelo caminho.

–Volta aqui, solta isso!

Corri atrás dele eu estava quase o alcançando quando fui interrompida pela campainha.

–Agora não. –gemi aquele não era o momento certo para receber visitas.

Ao abrir a porta fiquei surpresa e embasbacada por alguns segundos. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em como ele havia conseguido entrar ali.

**Notas:**

_Então o que acharam desse novo personagem? ele vai dar muito trabalho ainda para nossa Psicóloga! E viram a capinha nova da fic? Gostaram? Eu que fiz kkkk_  
_Gente foi um bônus pequeno para vocês, mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Quis fazer esse capitulo para vocês verem como Bella reagiu ao primeiro beijo deles haha e também para colocar uma visão dela do Bear seu novo e arteiro amiguinho. O próximo sai assim que eu tiver muitos incentivos, como comentários. Se eu ganho, vocês ganham também sim? kkkkk #chantagem on kkkk_

_Bjus e até mais ;D_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**|Narrado por Edward|**

No domingo pela manhã coloquei a coleira em Bernie e fomos buscar, Seth para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada no carro de Bella.

–Cara ela não vai entrar no meu carro. –Seth encarou Bernie que estava com a língua para fora e abanando o rabo toda agitada. –De jeito nenhum, ela vai babar no banco.

–Deixa de frescura homem, ela é mais limpa do que você. –abri a porta traseira do carro dele sem lhe dar chances para revidar e Bernie pulou no banco se acomodando como se estivesse em casa. –Anda logo.

–Se ela sujar você limpa. –Seth entrou resmungando.

Lhe dei o endereço de Emmett e em poucos minutos Seth estacionava atrás da velha caminhonete de Bella.

–Bem que você disse que a coisa era velha. –ele olhou para o carro com piedade. –Abre o capô para mim dar uma olhada.

Destranquei o carro e entrei em seguida, sendo tomado pela doce fragrância do perfume da doutora sexy. Algo entre rosas e lavanda. Sai de lá o mais rápido que pude, depois de abrir o capô do carro, antes que eu começasse a deixar minha imaginação se levar e imaginar como seria sentir aquele cheiro em seu corpo, direto da fonte.

–A bateria está ferrada, eu trouxe outra pra trocar e esta sem água no radiador, não é de se imaginar que o carro não pegasse. –Seth disse só de olhar. –Deve ter mais coisa quebrada, mas eu aconselharia que ela trocasse de carro, esse vai dar muito mais gasto para ela do que se ela comprasse um carro zero.

–Quanto vai ficar o serviço? –perguntei depois de ele terminar tudo.

–100 pratas.

–100? Você só trocou a bateria e colocou água no radiador. Vamos Seth, seja mais generoso. –pedi.

–Cara, você em acordou às 11 da manhã num domingo, eu devia cobrar mais. Estou fazendo barato porque é o carro da sua namorada.

–Ela não é minha namorada. –resmunguei, mas puxei minha carteira do bolso. -80 pratas e não se fala mais nisso.

–Se você não fosse meu amigo quebrava sua cara. –Seth resmungou ao pegar o dinheiro. –E se ela não é a sua namorada porque esta ajudando ela?

–Porque ela é gostosa. –dei de ombros como se aquilo justificasse muita coisa.

–Cara de tantas gostosas por ai que você já pegou, eu nunca ouvi falar de uma que você tenha sido tão... Gentil. –Seth me encarou com um sorrisinho malandro. –Você está apaixonado. –ele disse serio depois de me encarar de um jeito constrangedor por um bom tempo.

–Tá de palhaçada né?

–Não, não estou. –disse ainda serio. –Eu sei, a gente pode não ser amigos há tanto tempo assim, mas sei quando um homem está apaixonado e você está cara! –ele bateu nos meus ombros. –Agora leve o carro para sua namorada sim? E boa sorte.

Ele entrou em seu carro e fiquei olhando ele se afastar desacreditado. Eu apaixonado? Cadê as câmeras, porque isso só pode ser alguma pegadinha.

–Au. –Bernie se fez presente.

–Que foi, também acha que estou apaixonado?

–Au.

–Você também não companheira. –abri a porta do carro de Bella. –Vamos entre ai antes que eu te deixe ai sozinha, não estou de bom humor.

Bernie subiu rapidamente no banco e logo entrei também.

Desde quando achar uma mulher gostosa e sentir atração por ela significa que você está apaixonado? Não, eu não estava apaixonado. Por outro lado o que foi aquilo que senti enquanto beijava Bella naquele elevador.

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, não foi só tesão, porque se fosse eu daria um jeito de tentar subir em seu apartamento e ficar entre suas pernas ontem mesmo. Isso é o que eu faria normalmente, com qualquer outra mulher. Mas ela não era qualquer mulher. Ela era a minha doutora sexy pra caralho.

Assim que estacionei em frente ao seu prédio tomei uma decisão. Eu jogaria toda a merda no ventilador e tentaria pegar a doutora sexy e tirar o inferno pra fora da minha mente. Eu tinha chegado a uma conclusão, e o motivo de eu não parar de pensar nela era porque eu não estava pensando com a cabeça de cima se é que me entende. Como todo homem, eu estava sendo controlado pela cabeça de baixo e daria um jeito nisso hoje mesmo.

–Vem Ber. –abri a porta pra ela descer.

Tranquei o carro e parei em frente ao seu prédio encarando a porta que estava trancada. Como eu entraria ali? Aquela era um tipo de porta que só podia ser destrancada por fora e não havia modo de eu entrar ali.

Minha sorte era uma coisa filha da puta, porque nesse instante duas garotas saiam de dentro do prédio cochichando e dando risadinhas. Elas passaram, mas não bateram a porta e ela ficou só encostada, então assim que elas tomaram um pouco de distancia entrei com Bernie.

Agora eu tinha uma nova missão, descobrir qual era o apartamento de Bella.

Olhei melhor a minha volta e vi que ao lado de um quadro de avisos do sindico e moradores, havia uma lista com o nome dos moradores e os números de seus apartamentos. Sorri mais uma vez agradecendo a minha sorte. Isabella Swan, apto. 13, que passou a ser o meu número da sorte a partir daquele momento. Sorrindo fui até o elevador, onde estava o aviso de interditado. Eu teria que subir as escadas então.

Bernie já estava ofegante quando paramos em frente à porta com o numero 13.

–Calma menina, você já vai beber agua. –fiz carinho em sua cabeça e ela se sentou ao meu lado.

–Volta aqui! –ouvi um grito vindo de dentro do apartamento e fiquei preocupado.

Bati na porta esperando que Bella fosse atender.

–Solta isso! –outro grito.

–Bella. –chamei e bati novamente na porta, que de repente foi escancarada.

–Edward? –Bella estava parada a minha frente.

A visão do paraíso. Ela vestia uma camisa regata larguinha, e shorts jeans, descalça e descabela.

–Suas chaves. –lhe entreguei as mesmas sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela. –Está tudo bem, ouvi você gritando.

–Ahnn estou com um probleminha. –ela olhou por cima do ombro e gemeu desgostosa e aquele som foi direto pro meio das minhas pernas. –Como entrou aqui?

–A porta de entrada estava aberta. –dei de ombros. –Eu posso te ajudar com o seu problema?

Perguntei-me mentalmente se ela havia captado o duplo sentido em minhas palavras e nesse instante ouvi o som de algo se espatifando no chão.

–É... entra. –ela entrou no apartamento correndo.

Havia um cãozinho preto rajado de marrom correndo pra lá e pra cá com uma toalha na boca, e derrubando coisas pelo caminho.

–Bear solta isso agora. –Bella lutou com o cachorro, que lutou com ela de volta, ela puxava a toalha de um lado e ele do outro. –Ah desisto. –ela soltou a toalha e o cãozinho cambaleou um pouco, mas logo voltou a correr pelo apartamento.

–Comprou um cachorro? –perguntei.

–Não, fui até o abrigo de animais hoje de manhã sabe, pensando naquilo que você me falou aquele dia sobre eu ter um cachorro também, eles me disseram lá que ele era comportado. –ela disse com a voz chorosa.

–As pessoas conseguem te enganar tão fácil. –ri.

–Como assim?

–Primeiro seu carro e depois o cachorro.

–E por falar no carro quanto ficou o conserto?

–Nada, era só colocar água no radiador. –menti, eu não teria coragem de cobrar algo dela.

–Sério mesmo? Que bom, eu não sei se ia ter condições de pagar um conserto caro.

Ela havia acreditado inocentemente em minha mentira e aquilo só comprovou o fato de que ela era facilmente enganada. Eu nunca teria coragem de enrolá-la só para levá-la a minha cama quando ela era tão inocente assim.

O cãozinho de nome Bear passou por nós trotando alegremente com a toalha na boca. Bernie choramingou ao meu lado, completamente comportada, mostrando que ela era melhor do que ele, ri de seu comportamento superior.

–Boa menina. –voltei a acariciar sua cabeça e ela grunhiu feliz.

–Como você faz isso? –Bella perguntou.

–Tudo questão de controle, sabe você tem que se impor a eles se não eles não te obedecem. –dei de ombros. –É Bear o nome dele? –apontei para o cãozinho arteiro que corria pela casa.

–Sim. –Bella olhou desgostosa para ele.

–Bernie fica! –soltei sua cólera e fui até o cachorro. –Bear. –o chamei com a voz controlada e firme, ele parou no mesmo instante e ficou me encarando e abanando o rabo. –Agora solta isso. –ordenei com o dedo em riste e ele largou a toalha.

–O que você acabou de fazer foi mágica. –Bella disse entusiasmada ao meu lado.

–Sei fazer isso e muito mais. –sorri malicioso e Bella fortemente o que achei muito adorável.

–Er... Quer beber alguma coisa?

–Pode ser água, se importa de pegar um pouco para a Bernie também?

–Claro que não, só um minuto.

Olhei para minha amiga que se encontrava sentada onde eu havia deixado. Bear a rodeava cheirando-a por todo o lado. Vi Bernie suspirar tentando se controlar para não pular em cima do cãozinho arteiro.

–Fica quietinha ai garota e não morde ele. –disse para Bernie que revirava os olhos quando Bear começou a provocá-la.

Segui o caminho que Bella havia feito e a encontrei na pequena cozinha branca. Ela estava de costas para mim, a mão na nuca e bebendo agua.

–Está com calor Bella? –me aproximei e ela começou a engasgar.

Rapidamente fui até ela ajudando-a dando pequenos tapinhas em sua costa.

–Você me assustou. –ela disse ofegante.

Ela estava encostada na pia e de frente para mim, que estava muito próximo dela. Uma mexa de seu cabelo caindo em seu rosto, não controlei o impulso e a peguei, colocando atrás de sua orelha, Bella ainda estava corada.

–Me desculpe, essa não era a minha intenção. –dei um pequeno passo para frente ficando um pouco mais perto dela.

Seu peito subia e descia ainda ofegante, seus lábios entreabertos com a respiração pesada.

–Edward. –ela sussurrou meu nome.

–Sim.

–O que estamos fazendo? –olhei em de seus olhos para a sua boca.

–Eu não sei. –disse. –Mas sei o que vou fazer.

E sem enrolar muito colei meus lábios aos dela. Gemi ao sentir novamente seu gosto em minha língua. Afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-a mais para perto de mim. Suas mãos que seguravam com força meus braços, subiram até que ela me abraçava pelo pescoço, mantendo-me ainda mais preso a ela, nossos corpos se contornando, completando-se. Contornei seu lábio inferior com a língua, e voltei a infiltrar minha língua em sua boca, inebriado com o seu gosto. Quando o ar se fez necessário, minha boca não abandonou sua pele. Primeiro beijei sua têmpora e fui descendo com pequenos beijos até chegar ao seu pescoço.

Sim seu cheiro era mais concentrado ali, e meu amigão que já estava animado, se contorceu dentro da minha calça. Afundei meu rosto em seu cabelo, aspirando seu perfume floral. Aquela mulher era incrível e eu só conseguia pensar em como não nos conhecemos antes.

–Edward. –ela puxou meu cabelo fazendo com que eu a encarasse.

–Que foi? –minha voz estava rouca.

–Eu... –mas qualquer coisa que ela fosse falar foi interrompida por rosnados.

–Bernie. –afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço e apertei com força contra mim antes de soltá-la.

Fui até a sala e a encontrei pulando em volta de Bear, que também pulava, parecendo dois coelhos. Eles estavam brincando com a minha cara só pode! Eu achei que eles estavam se matando e estavam só brincando! Puta que pariu!

–Acho que eles fizeram amizade. –Bella disse timidamente atrás de mim.

–É o que aprece.

Dois empatas foda. Era isso o que aqueles dois eram.

–Você já almoçou?

–Ainda não.

–Quer almoçar então? Vou fazer macarronada. –ela deu um sorriso tímido.

–Claro.

Fiquei apenas observando enquanto Bella se movimentava pela sua pequena cozinha. Eu admirava tudo o que ela fazia completamente encantado. Além de linda e adorável ela sabia cozinhar. Ela era o pacote completo. A refeição completa. Dispersei esse pensamento rapidamente, ficar pensando em comê-la não me ajudaria em nada nesse momento, eu já era muito pervertido sem isso.

Bernie estava na sala com seu novo amiguinho. Bella havia ligado a televisão para ela assistir desenho e Bear ficava provocando ela a todo o momento, insultando minha garota, mas Bernie só revirava os olhos e o ignorava mostrando que era superior a ele e que ela era uma menina comportada.

–Um dia você vai ter que me ensinar como fez para a Bernie ser tão comportada. –Bella disse enquanto colocava a macarronada em uma travessa e jogava queijo por cima.

–Não fiz nada, ela é assim mesmo. –dei de ombros. –E o cheiro está ótimo por sinal.

–Obrigada. –Bella corou com o elogio e se virou para colocar a travessa no forno.

Puta que pariu! Bella não estava ajudando em nada a minha imaginação. Ela estava inclinada em direção ao forno, seu bumbum virado para mim e empinadinho. Que bunda linda ela tinha e tudo o que eu queria fazer era apertar e sentir a maciez de sua carne nua em minhas mãos e saber se ela era tão gostosa assim ou era tudo imaginação minha mesmo.

–Então... –ela se virou limpando as mãos em seu short e fechei a boca se não começaria a babar ali mesmo, como um cachorro olhando aqueles frangos de padaria. –Você percebeu o que Rosalie e Emmett estão tentando fazer?

–Você também percebeu?

–Digamos que a Rose há anos está tentando me arrumar um namorado.

–Idem. –ri. –A ultima que eles me levaram para conhecer me traumatizou totalmente.

–Comigo a mesma cosia, o cara era nojento. –ela riu e se sentou a minha frente em sua pequena mesa.

–Eles não têm jeito, mas eu sei que a intenção é boa. –eu disse.

–Por melhores que sejam as intenções deles, acho que eles não deviam ficar fazendo isso, somos perfeitamente capazes de encontrar nossos parceiros sozinhos.

–Sim somos, mas confesse doutora que não fosse por eles talvez nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido.

Observei seu rosto corar e então ela abaixar a cabeça envergonhada, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

–Talvez. –ela disse baixinho.

–Eu acho que a gente não devia deixar os esforços de nossos amigos serem em vão. –ela me encarou surpresa.

–Você acha?

–Acho, temos que fazer nossos amigos felizes não é mesmo? –ergui uma sobrancelha e lhe dirigi meu melhor sorriso.

–Sim. –ela sorriu timidamente.

–Então o que você acha de sairmos algum dia desses?

–Não sei... –ela hesitou. –Não é muito profissional de minha parte me envolver com um paciente.

–Mas eu não sou seu paciente agora. –eu disse. –E prometo não fazer nada enquanto estivermos em seu consultório, a não ser que você me peça, porque ai eu não vou ser capaz de negar. –brinquei.

–Bobo. –ela deu uma risadinha.

–Eu estou falando serio Bella, assim você me ofende. –fingi estar magoado.

–Tudo bem então, vamos comer. –ela se levantou e foi até o forno.

E para meu total e completo desespero lá estava àquela linda bunda empinada em minha direção de novo. Foda-se, se ela continuar assim vou agarrar ela ali mesmo.

–Hmmm. –gemi ao mastigar a primeira garfada de seu macarrão.

Bella já me tinha em suas mãos antes mesmo de eu provar de sua comida, agora então não havia chances de eu largar do seu pé. Aquele era o melhor macarrão que já comi, okay não o melhor, porque nenhum vencia o macarrão da Vovó Cullen, mas fazia muito tempo que eu não comia comida caseira e eu poderia chorar nesse momento de tanta felicidade.

–Então quando a gente vai se ver de novo fora do seu consultório? –perguntei.

Eu havia ficado lá por um bom tempo depois do almoço, conhecendo um pouco mais de Bella e vendo Bernie ignorar o cãozinho de Bella, que parecia ser ligado em 220W.

–Me diz você. –ela disse tímida.

–Vou pensar em algo então, mas tenho que ter seu telefone para poder te ligar.

–Ah ok, anota ai então.

–Pronto. –gravei seu numero em meu celular depois de ela dizer e liguei para seu numero. –Agora você também tem meu numero, fique a vontade para me ligar a hora que quiser.

–Tudo bem.

–Vamos Bernie. –a chamei e peguei sua coleira prendendo-a. –Boa menina. –afaguei sua cabeça e ela balançou o rabo animada.

–Nos vemos na terça-feira então. –Bella abriu a porta para mim.

–Sim, mas até lá... –a puxei em direção a mim e prendi meus lábios ao dela, sentindo falta de seu gosto.

Foi um beijo lento e doce. Enlacei sua cintura, mantendo-a presa a mim, adorando sentir seu gosto em minha boca e a textura de seus lábios e língua contra minha boca. Dei leves mordidas em seu lábio inferior e finalizei o beijo com alguns selinhos de boca fechada. Se eu continuasse a beijá-la não conseguiria ir embora e por mais que eu a desejasse como inferno e quisesse fazê-la minha contra a parede de sua sala e foder duro e sem sentido, eu não queria apressar as coisas entre nós. Queria poder curtir todos os momentos com ela e não a forçaria a nada, eu sabia que Bella não era o tipo de mulher de uma noite só e também sabia que depois que eu a tivesse em meus braços, não iria querer uma única noite com ela, além do que pelo pouco que eu conhecia dela sabia que ela não era igual às outras mulheres com que já me envolvi, ela era diferente. Sem sexo eu já estava viciado em sua presença e depois de estar dentro dela, eu sabia que eu seria um caso perdido e seria um viciado sem cura nela.

–Até logo então Bella. –apertei sua cintura antes de me afastar dela.

–Tchau Edward.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas, Bernie balançava o rabo toda animada ao meu lado.

–Fez amizade hoje Ber? –perguntei ao sair do prédio de Bella.

–Woof. –ela afirmou com seu som canino.

–Você foi uma boa menina hoje garota, fiquei orgulhoso de você. –ela colocou a língua pra fora e eu entendi que ela sorria orgulhosa de si mesma por ter me agradado.

Sério, como existe pessoas que são capazes de dizer que cachorros não pensam e que não tem uma alma? Ela era a criatura mais inteligente que eu conhecia, e incrivelmente amorosa e doce, e eu sabia que ela me amava tanto quanto eu a amava. Era impossível que alguém fosse capaz de amar e não possuir uma alma. Eu não era muito crente em religião, mas eu acreditava na providencia divina e em almas. E uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Bernie, assim como os outros animais, tinha a alma mais pura que se pode existir.

Assobiei para o primeiro táxi que vi.

–Sem cachorros. –o taxista disse com uma careta.

–Eu pago o dobro da corrida. –levantei uma sobrancelha esperando por sua resposta.

–Sobe ai então.

No curto caminho até meu apartamento não pude deixar de sorrir. Revivi os momentos que passei ao lado de Bella durante essa tarde, eu nunca fui tão espontâneo antes com alguém que eu mal conhecia e com exceção de meus amigos e meus avós, eu não costumava brincar e nem fazer piada com as pessoas. Mas com Bella era fácil ser eu mesmo, fazia algum tempo que não me sentia tão leve assim como agora. E eu sabia que tudo isso tinha a ver com minha linda e doce psicóloga sexy pra caralho.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Quem disse que era o Edward na porta acertou hahaha E esses dois dogs hein, atrapalharam o amasso deles! ashaushasuhu E quem acha que o Edward já esta se apaixonando e nem percebeu ainda levanta a mão! O/_

_Curiosidades sobre Bernie e Bear: sim eles dois tem a personalidade do meu cachorro (o Ron) só que eu tive que dividir, a Bernie é o lado mais doce e comportado do meu bebê e o Bear é o lado encapetado kkkkkkk Amo meu nenzinho! Eu sou quase, ou pior, do que o Edward com a Bernie, meu cachorro não me suporta mais! kkkkkk mas eu amo muito ele so..._

_Meninas muito obrigada pelo carinho de você com a fic viu, aprecio muito me deixa feliz demais ver que estão gostando!_

_Comentem para me deixar feliz, porque assim escrevo mais rápido e posto mais rápido kkkkkkk E nem conto o que tou pensando para o próximo capitulo, não, ainda não é o rala e rola, mas também é bom U.U/_

_Bjus da Leh e até o próximo! ;D_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Narrado por Edward**

Sabe aquele momento em que você sabe que está sonhando e aproveita para fazer tudo o que você quer fazer?

Bom... Esse era eu aproveitando agora. Não exatamente aproveitando e sim admirando, o que já era melhor do que nada.

Bella estava em minha cama. Nua. Eu não via seu corpo com muita clareza, porque a imagem estava meio anuviada, embaçada por eu não saber exatamente como seu corpo nu era. Eu só sabia que ela era gostosa, não tinha seios muito grandes nem muito pequenos, perfeitos para eu me divertir, eu sabia que ela tinha uma cintura fina e delgada, um quadril sinuoso, coxas roliças e apreciáveis e um bumbum empinado e perfeito e que me dava vontade de dar umas boas palmadas nele só para ver como ficaria a marca de minhas mãos nas bochechas roliças. Eu estava parado em frente a uma cama e ela se tocava para mim.

Porra! Foda-se se aquela não era a imagem mais erótica que já vi na vida. Eu iria para o inferno por desejar tanto alguém como eu desejava minha psicóloga. Pelo menos eu iria feliz para o inferno, quantas pessoas podem ter a mesma sorte que eu e ter uma psicóloga sexy como a minha?

Eu não conseguia me mover em meu sonho. Tudo o que eu queria fazer era me jogar em cima dela e aproveitar de seu corpo maravilhoso. Eu queria enfiar minha cara entre suas pernas, sentir seu gosto e fazê-la gozar para mim. Depois me enterrar tão profundamente dentro dela que eu seria capaz de fazer com que ela esquecesse até mesmo seu nome da mesma forma que eu me esqueceria do meu, me perdendo em seu corpo.

–Edward. –ela gemeu.

Puta que pariu! Ela. Gemeu. Meu. Nome! Aquele som ficaria em minha mente pelo resto da minha vida. Tenho certeza de que seria atormentado pelo doce som dela gemendo o meu nome até o dia de minha morte.

Enquanto eu estava parado ela contornava seus mamilos com seus finos e delicados dedos, apertando-os como eu gostaria de fazer. Merda, meu pau doía e se contorcia querendo participar dessa brincadeira também. Seus dedos foram descendo pela sua delgada barriga parando no monte de vênus glorioso. Olhei para seu rosto e ela sorria maliciosamente, então meus olhos voltaram-se para suas mãos, ela abriu suas pernas dando-me a visão que o paraíso deveria ter, sua boceta lisinha e vermelhinha, brilhava com sua nata cremosa. E então, no momento que seus dedos tocaram sua carne molhada...

Bipi-bipi-bipi... O despertador tocou de maneira irritante.

E essa foi a primeira vez que sonhei com Isabella Swan.

Levantei irritado, com uma tremenda ereção dolorosa no meio das pernas.

–Au. –Bernie se fez presente.

–Bom dia menina. –afaguei sua cabeça e fui para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal e aliviar o _estresse_.

Na cozinha eu fazia meu café enquanto Bernie me rodeava cheirando a minha perna.

–Calma garota.

Ela fez um som resmungão e foi se sentar ao lado da mesa.

–Aqui. –coloquei sua tigela com leite e pão embebecido no mesmo. Aquele era o café da manhã da minha garota.

Fui me trocar e quando voltei para a sala Bernie já estava no sofá esperando que eu ligasse a televisão para ela.

–Vou trabalhar Ber fica quietinha, se quiser fazer xixi vai no jornal viu. –ela me olhou por uns segundos e então voltou sua atenção para o desenho que passava agora, Pica-Pau.

Serio o que ela via de legal naquele pássaro doido? Tenho minhas duvidas de que esse desenho é recomendável para crianças. Quer dizer, o bicho só ferra com todo mundo e tem aquela risada sinistra. Acho que o Pica-Pau era um caso serio de psicopata.

–Fala Edward. –Emmett me encarou sorridente assim que entrei em sua sala no escritório, como sempre sem bater.

–E aí. –sentei na cadeira a sua frente.

O dia estava parado hoje e o melhor a se fazer era jogar conversa fora com meu amigo.

–Como foi o domingo? –perguntei.

–Bom e o seu?

–Foi ótimo. –respondi animado ao me lembrar dos beijos que havia trocado com Bella, além do tempo de qualidade que passamos juntos em seu apartamento.

–O que você andou aprontando? –Emmett perguntou desconfiado.

–Nada.

–Então o porquê desse sorrisinho idiota?

–Porque meu domingo foi bom.

–Quem?

–Quem o que?

–Quem foi a da vez?

–Não estou te acompanhando Emm. –disse confuso.

–Com quem e onde você passou seu domingo?

–Com uma amiga na casa dela. –respondi simplesmente, sem entrar muito em detalhes eu e Bell ainda não entramos em um consenso sobre falar a nossos amigos que começaríamos a sair juntos.

–Se deu bem, é assim que o pai ensinou! –Emmett disse de um jeito malandro.

–Não fizemos nada demais. –disse. –Ela cozinhou para mim e conversamos e foi só isso.

–Espera ai. –ele disse aturdido. –Você esta me dizendo que passou seu domingo na casa de uma mulher e não fez _nada demais?_ É isso?

–É. –respondi.

–Deve ser feia então.

–Na verdade não ela é gostosa pra cacete.

–Isso não está certo. –ele resmungou.

Emmett então se levantou deu a volta em sua mesa e parou a minha frente. Colocando a mão na minha testa.

–O que você está fazendo, tira a mão de mim cara. –desviei.

–Vendo se não está com febre. Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo?

–Deixa de ser idiota! –disse ficando irritado com essa palhaçada.

–Vou ligar para Rose e dizer que o padrinho de nosso filho foi abduzido. –ele disse serio.

–Vai se foder! –disse levantando-me para sair de sua sala.

–Quem está precisando foder é você, não eu que fodo com a minha mulher todo dia. –ainda pude ouvir sua voz atrás de mim e a risada de trovão quando fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Emmett nunca esteve tão certo antes. Eu precisava foder, duro, forte e sem sentido. E de preferencia a Bella.

Eu estava em minha sala encarando seriamente a tela do meu computador. Lendo pela milésima vez o endereço que me foi enviado anonimamente na semana passada, antes de toda aquela confusão que acabou me enviando para uma psicóloga sexy. A essa altura do campeonato os bandidos já deviam ter saído do endereço e estariam em outro local, mas eu não poderia ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem, eu tinha que ir atrás de pistas, nada aconteceria se eu não tirasse minha bunda bonita da cadeira e agisse. Decidido peguei meu revolver em minha mesa conferindo se estava carregado, anotei o endereço em um papel e parti sem avisar ninguém.

Dessa vez eu não iria com o meu carro, se eu batesse o carro da corporação eles que se virassem depois, eu não ia correr o risco de bater meu bebê novamente, se acontecesse de novo eu sabia que ia pirar de novo e vai saber para onde eles me mandariam dessa vez. Da ultima vez me mandaram para uma psicóloga, não importa se ela é a coisa mais sexy que já vi e a melhor coisa que me aconteceu nessa ultima semana, mas eles dessa vez poderiam me mandar direto para um manicômio. Não sei por que eles agem assim comigo, sou perfeitamente normal.

Estacionei em frente a um galpão que ficava na área marítima, de frente com o píer de carga e descarga, onde navios atracavam e traziam mercadorias importadas de outros países. O lugar fedia a peixe e estava abandonado. O rodeei procurando por uma porta aberta ou algo assim, mas não tinha nada então fui para o beco onde descarregavam os lixos e havia uma janela, no galpão do endereço, a uns dois metros do chão.

Bom, era isso ou nada. Peguei um latão velho e o joguei contra a janela quebrando o vidro.

–Como eu entro agora? –olhei melhor a minha volta e ali havia alguns caixotes de madeira, e os empilhei com cuidado.

Atravessei a janela quebrada e me apoiei do lado de dentro, olhei para baixo. A queda não era tão grande então me soltei e cai estatelado no chão.

–Puta merda. –gemi ao sentir meu tornozelo doer.

Levantei-me e me recompus rapidamente, mancando um pouco comecei a olhar a minha volta. O local estava completamente vazio, a não ser por umas caixas de papelão empilhadas lado a lado com outros caixotes de madeira, aquilo me ajudaria a sair dali de dentro, afinal eu teria que sair da mesma maneira que entrei. Pela janela. O ponto alto da minha carreira de investigador, pular janelas!

Levei alguns minutos fuçando as caixas mais próximas. A não ser por um pó branco inconfundível no findo de algumas caixas não encontrei mais nada. Aquele local provavelmente era usado para refinamento de cocaína. Fui até as caixas perto da porta de metal da entrada e as revirei também.

–Aha! –gritei entusiasmado, minha voz criando eco a minha volta, quando encontrei um revolver de calibre 38, a famosa 'três-oitão', acomodado em um canto na parede. Provavelmente esquecido na pressa de saírem da dali.

Serio que tipo de traficantes se esquece de uma coisa tão importante como um revolver na cena de um crime? Era uma pista. Uma pista importante e valiosa, que me ajudaria muito em minha investigação.

Como todo bom investigador vim preparado, tirei as luvas de borracha do meu bolso e as vesti e peguei um saco de plástico do tipo ziplock. Com cuidado verifiquei que a arma estava carregada, faltando apenas uma bala no tambor, onde normalmente haveria sete projeteis havia seis. Retirei os projéteis analisando-os, havia um símbolo estranho riscado nas pontas das balas, como duas letras V entrelaçadas. Quem era burro o suficiente para correr risco de marcar um bala, correndo o risco de fazer a mesma explodir na mão? O cara que fez isso devia ter muita pericia no assunto.

É, de uma coisa eu já tinha certeza a um bom tempo, eu não estava lidando com principiantes.

Coloquei tudo com muito cuidado dentro do ziplock e fui olhar o restante das caixas. Nada além de pó de cocaína no fundo de algumas caixas.

Empilhei mais alguns caixotes embaixo da janela pela qual entrei e sai rapidamente de lá completamente animado e esquecendo inclusive do meu tornozelo que doía, nem tomei cuidado na hora de descer.

–Merda. –resmunguei e sai dali mancando.

Mas eu nem me importava com a dor eu estava completamente entusiasmado, com essa pista eu estava um pouco mais perto de encontrar esses bandidos filhos da puta e ter um pouco de sossego e talvez tirar minhas merecidas férias.

–Aqui. –sorri ao colocar as pistas em cima da mesa de meu chefe e melhor amigo.

–O que é isso?

–São provas. –sorri. –Fui até o endereço que me enviaram semana passada verificar se tinha algo por lá, ficava num galpão abandonado lá no píer e encontrei isso.

–Quem é burro o suficiente para esquecer uma arma na cena do crime?

–Não sei, talvez eles fizeram de propósito ou não, mas isso já é de alguma ajuda. –eu disse. –Temos que levar essa arma para analisarem as digitais para então fazerem uma busca no banco de dados.

–Farei isso agora mesmo. –Emmett se levantou, com uma expressão seria e obstinada em seu rosto e que não deixava duvidas do porque ele era chefe naquele lugar.

–Vou com você.

Voltando da área de inteligência, Emmett e eu estávamos um pouco menos animados, não encontraram nenhuma digital compatível com as que estavam na arma e nos projeteis no nosso banco de dados.

–Não desanime, os nerds vão continuar buscando por digitais e ainda temos aquele símbolo nos projeteis. –Emmett disse.

–Eu sei. –dei de ombros. –Podemos levar esses símbolo e entrevistar alguns presidiários, o que acha?

–É uma ideia, mas Edward, tenho eu te pedir algo serio agora.

–Fala.

–Não saia mais sema visar tudo bem. Você não sabe o que poderia ter encontrado lá hoje e sozinho não poderia se defender.

–Tudo bem. –resmunguei.

–Eu sei que você gosta de trabalhar sozinho, mas se algo acontecer com você quem vai ser padrinho do meu filho? –ele socou meu ombro descontraindo um pouco.

–Eu sei que sou insubstituível.

–Não se acha muito não. –ele entrou em sua sala e o segui.

–Emm posso te perguntar algo?

–Pode.

–Onde eu posso levar uma garota para um encontro?

–O que? –ele quase gritou e ficou me encarando de boca aberta, parecendo peixe morto.

–Fala sério, deixa de ser infantil.

–O que você fez com o Edward que eu conheço?

–Sou o mesmo Edward ok. Só que essa garota é diferente.

–Quem é? Eu conheço? É a Bella?

–Esquece vai eu me viro sozinho. –resmunguei já saindo dali.

–Espera! –Emmett gritou. –Você pode levar a Bella para aquela pizzaria da avenida principal, ela ama a pizza de lá e te conhecendo como conheço sei que nada muito romântico combina com você.

–Quem disse que é a Bella?

–Eu te conheço seu otário, mas se você magoar a Bella, vou cortar seu pau fora e não te deixo chegar perto do meu filho. –ele disse voltando a ficar serio.

–Tudo bem. –minha voz quase saiu fina.

Ele podia me ameaçar com várias cosias, mas ameaçar meu pau não. Muito menos me tirar do posto de padrinho de seu filho, ele sabia o quão importante aquele pedido havia sido para mim. Então eu sabia que ele tinha a mesma consideração pela Bella e eu estava feliz por ela ter amigos que a protegiam tão bem. Resolvi que magoá-la estava fora de minha lista, não que esse fato já tivesse estado em minha lista antes. Não decidi aquilo apenas pelas ameaças de Emmett, mas também por Bella, eu sabia que ela tinha um bom coração e que não merecia ser magoada. Só amada.

Amada? Amada?

Não eu ainda não cheguei nesse ponto. Quer dizer eu gostava dela, da presença dela e do sorriso dela, mas amar? Era muito cedo para isso.

–Você esta apaixonado babaca. –Emmett me encarava com um sorriso divertido.

–Eu disse em voz alta?

–Disse.

–Não estou apaixonado. –sai de sua sala resmungando mais para mim do que para ele, tentando me convencer mesmo do que eu havia acabado de dizer.

**_Notas finais do capítulo_**

_Eu achei muito foda esse capitulo. Muito revelador. E fala serio esse começo de capítulo, já deu uma ideia do que virá pela frente hein kkkkkkk Hot._

_Sei que vocês queriam mais do Edward bipolar e da Psicóloga sexy, mas lembrem-se, essa fic tem várias histórias acontecendo: o romance, os bandidões, Bernie & Bear os BBs, Filho da Rose e do Emm e mais coisas que vão acontecer e que não vou revelar kkkkkk E teve revelações do nosso bipolar tbm, ele está balançado! E já vou avisando, não vai ter os dramas comuns do James e da Tania tentando separar o casal, vou fazer algo muito diferente do que costumo fazer e espero poder contar com vocês!_

_Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado! E viram só muitos comentários geram capítulos mais rápidos! E esse foi bem rápido! _

_Bjus da Leh e até o próximo capitulo! ;D_


	10. Capítulo10

**Capítulo 10**

**Narrado por Bella**

Depois que Edward foi embora fiquei encarando meu novo amiguinho que rolava em uma briga violenta com a minha toalha. Perda total, em questão de horas a toalha estava toda mastigada.

–Agora somos só nós dois amiguinho. –o encarei.

–Au. –o desaforado se levantou e começou a me encarar abanando o rabo, com a língua para fora.

–Nem adianta fazer essa cara. –comecei a andar lentamente até ele, que deu um passo para trás desconfiado. –Você sabe o que está por vir, nem adianta fugir.

Em um movimento rápido o segurei pelos braços e o ergui em meu colo, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

–Quem diria que um bichinho pequeno que nem você ia pesar tanto? –o arrastei até o banheiro, e fechei a porta para que ele não escapasse.

Bear ficou acuado em um canto, o rabo entre as pernas e orelhas murchas.

–Benzinho nem adianta você tem que tomar banho.

Peguei o chuveirinho e conferi a temperatura da agua e iniciei seu banho. Como não tinha shampoo próprio para ele, utilizei um pouco do meu, até que eu pudesse comprar um só para ele. Ele ficava tentando fugir e fazia de tudo para tornar impossível a missão de lhe dar banho.

–Assim não. –gemi quando ele chacoalhou, espirrando agua para todo lado. –Agora eu também vou ter que tomar banho. –gemi ao ver o estado ensopado de minha roupa.

Deixei Bear trancado no banheiro e corri para me quarto e peguei uma toalha velha para secá-lo.

–Não fica assim baby, agora você tá limpinho e cheiroso e vou te levar para passear. –tentei agradá-lo enquanto o secava e ele fazia alguns grunhidos contentes com o carinho que eu fazia nele.

Tomei um banho rápido depois de secá-lo e o levei para passear. O sol ainda brilhava no céu naquele fim de tarde gostoso.

Bear era impossível, me arrastava para todo lado querendo marcar território a cada metro quadrado que via pela frente. Eu tinha um trunfo na manga contra ele agora, quando ele aprontasse, eu o ameaçaria com banho!

Aproveitei para pensar um pouco nos últimos acontecimentos enquanto passeava com meu amiguinho. Edward, seus beijos e toques preenchiam minha mente de forma que nunca pensei que alguém seria capaz de fazer.

Eu reconhecia os sinais, borboletas no estômago só de me lembrar de seus beijos e nervosismo por estar perto dele, mas eu preferia não admitir esse sentimento. Eu poderia acabar me ferindo nessa história, pelo pouco que eu conhecia dele e já tinha ouvido falar sobre ele, Edward nunca foi homem de querer compromisso e assumir um relacionamento serio com alguém, essa relação que nós tínhamos estava fadada ao fracasso antes mesmo de começar.

Mesmo aos 25 anos, eu já tinha passado por um bocado de coisas e tido perdas terríveis na vida, eu sabia então que eu tinha que agarrar as oportunidades que me eram dadas de ser feliz, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo e tivesse prazo de duração.

_"Se você não tentar nunca vai saber."_ –minha voz interna acordou.

_"Mas e se eu me machucar?''_

_"Você prefere ter tentado ou ficar na dúvida?''_

_"Você tem razão."_

_"Sempre tenho, além do mais você está a quanto tempo sem sexo mesmo? E Edward Cullen é quente pra cacete." _

Que ótimo, além de eu conversar com uma voz em minha mente e dar razão a ela, minha voz interna tinha que ser depravada. Minha vida acabou de ficar um pouco melhor agora.

_"Querida eu sou você, portanto você também pensa essas coisas."_

Calei minha voz interna e continuei a passear com Bear que tentava me arrastar para um monte de saco de lixo.

–Se você for lá vai tomar outro banho. –ameacei e ele se virou em direção a um hidrante.

Naquela noite enquanto me virava de um lado para o outro em minha cama, tentando encontrar um posição confortável para dormir, tudo o que eu pensava era que minha voz interna tinha razão. Edward era quente.

Tudo nele inspirava desejo. Desde o cabelo bagunçado, parecendo que ele havia acabado de fazer sexo selvagem, dos olhos verdes e brilhantes cheios de malicia, sorriso torto safado, e mesmo vestido ele parecia ter um corpo ideal para dar e receber prazer. O conjunto todo da obra era incrível e eu ficava quente em certos lugares só de pensar no que ele era capaz de fazer com suas mãos grandes e masculinas.

Virei para o outro lado e afofei o travesseiro.

–Ai meu Deus! –soltei um grito agudo.

Empoleirado somente com as patas dianteiras em cima da minha cama, com a cabeça entre as patas e olhar pidão estava Bear.

–Você quase me mata de susto rapaz! –eu ainda sentia meu coração acelerado do peito. –O que foi? Quer subir?

Suas orelhas levantaram em alerta e seu rostinho mostrava um semblante feliz.

–Folgado. –o puxei para cima da cama, esperando não me arrepender no futuro de dar essa moleza toda pra ele.

Com Bear acomodado ao meu lado, encolhido em formato de bolinha se encostando em mim, adormeci ouvindo a respiração de meu novo amiguinho.

Bear podia ser a criatura mais arteira do mundo, mas sua companhia, mesmo que sem eu primeiro dia aqui, já me deixava mais feliz e menos sozinha. No momento que olhei para ele naquele canil, me apaixonei e eu já sabia que amava esse cãozinho serelepe.

Na segunda-feira pela manha acordei com Bear enfurnado entre meu edredom, todo espalhado e ocupando quase a cama toda só pra ele. Levantei fiz com que ele saísse da minha cama, desde ontem eu estava alimentando-o na base de leite, pois era a única coisa que eu tinha que ele poderia comer. Então como eu só tinha consultas depois do almoço, pela manhã fui a um pet shop comprar algumas coisas para Bear. Comprei tudo o que ele precisava, roupa, comida, um colchão estofado próprio para cães, coleira para levá-lo para passear, shampoo e até um gravatinha, ele ia ficar uma gracinha com ela.

Antes de sair para o trabalhado, dei ração para ele e coloquei ração e agua para ele, o colchão na sala e para tentar mantê-lo distraído pelo tempo que eu ficasse fora, deixei a Tv ligada na esperança de que ele fosse como Bernie e se comportasse enquanto eu estivesse fora.

–Aqui menino. – o arrastei pela coleira até a pequena lavanderia, onde eu havia colocado sua agua e comida e um jornal. –Se quiser fazer sujeira faz aqui. –apontei o jornal. –Se não vai tomar outro banho viu!

Aquela ameaça operava milagres em meu cachorro, ele mudava da agua para o vinho só de ouvir a palavra banho. Mas se eu sabia um pouco sobre o comportamento humano, e acreditava que o comportamento de um animal doméstico se espelhava um pouco no dos humanos, eu sabia que eu teria que arrumar outro jeito de ameaçá-lo, pois quando algo se tornava muito repetitivo deixa de ter o mesmo efeito que tinha no inicio.

–Tchau Bear se comporte viu a mamãe volta mais tarde.

Estaquei quando as palavras saíram de minha boca. Mamãe? Serio que eu falei que era mãe do meu cachorro? Olhei pro cãozinho que arrastava a toalha rasgada para seu colchão na sala e sorri. Sim, ele era como uma criança, o meu bebê e nada mais natural do que eu ser mãe dele, já que eu cuidava dele como uma mãe faria com seu filho.

_"Só espero que você não invente de colocá-lo em um carrinho de bebê e saia com ele na rua!"_ –minha voz interna disse ironicamente.

Ignorei a voz e fui trabalhar.

Toda segunda-feira costumava ser calma no consultório. Atendi a dois pacientes, uma adolescente com problemas de bulimia e uma senhora com depressão. Conversei com Ângela, contando as novidades do fim de semana, claro que pulei a parte onde Edward havia estado em meu apartamento e dos beijos quentes que trocamos naquele final de semana.

Sai do consultório e fui direto para casa. Chegando ao prédio fui conferir se havia chegado algo do correio para mim. E lá estava um pacote endereçado a mim, com meus pais como remetentes.

Quando entrei em meu apartamento não acreditei no que vi.

Minhas almofadas estavam espalhadas por todo lado, os acentos do sofá caídos no chão e Bear dormindo sobre o edredom eu ele havia arrastado de minha cama.

–Vou mudar seu some. –eu disse chamando sua atenção, não sabia se chorava ou se ria da situação, preferi não demonstrar emoção alguma, vai que ele pensa que achei aquilo engraçado e torna aquilo um costume. –Ao invés de Bear vou te chamar de Bin, Bin Laden, o cachorrinho terrorista.

Tudo o que eu gosto de fazer quando chego em casa depois do trabalho é tomar um banho e descansar e talvez ler algum livro, mas hoje eu não tinha esse luxo. Enquanto eu arrumava a bagunça feita por Bear, ele ficou me assistindo resmunar me seguindo pra lá e pra cá, com olhar pidão querendo que eu brincasse com ele.

Era isso! Como não pensei nisso antes? Amanhã eu providenciaria isso, e compraria brinquedos para distrai-lo e desviar sua atenção das minhas almofadas.

Depois de ter tomado banho, coloquei uma lasanha congelada no micro-ondas e fui abrir o presente de meus pais.

Havia uma carta no pacote e decidi por lê-la antes de ver o que eles tinham me mandado.

_"Querida, não é todo dia que se faz 25 anos e nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você ter se tornado essa mulher incrível que é hoje. Sua irmã também se orgulharia de você e sei que onde quer que ela esteja está olhando por você. Nesse pacote tem uma lembrança de cada lugar que visitamos aqui no Brasil e algo mais._

_Esperamos que goste,_

_Com amor Papai e Mamãe."_

Tive que conter a emoção na parte que eles mencionaram minha irmã.

Hoje Tânia estaria com 37 anos, minhas sobrinhas estariam correndo ao redor dela e de meu cunhado e estaríamos vivendo na antiga casa de meus avós como uma família unida, mas nem tudo é como se espera. Um acidente de carro tirou minha irmã, cunhado e sobrinhas de nossa família. Depois daquele dia meus pais e eu não aguentamos mais morar naquela casa que compartilhávamos com ela onde haviam tantas lembranças da família unida que éramos, então eles a venderam e guardaram o dinheiro aposentaram-se, compraram este onde a apartamento para mim, e manterão a casa que compraram depois do acidente, e agora estão curtindo a aposentadoria deles viajando por lugares exóticos todo ano.

Abri o embrulho e havia uma caixa colorida com vários objetos dentro. Uma pequena imagem do Cristo Redentor, vinda do Rio de Janeiro, fitinhas coloridas de Bonfim, vindas da Bahia e mais algumas lembranças de pontos turísticos do Brasil. E havia outro embrulho dentro da caixa, o abri rapidamente e encontrei um livro, eu sabia qual livro era, Orgulho e Preconceito, só pela capa com o Elizabeth Bennett e o sr. Darcy interpretados por Keira Knightley, Matthew MacFadyen. Abri o livro e na contra capa tinha um recado de minha mãe.

_"Querida, sei que o seu exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito está todo surrado e velhinho, então te presenteio com um novo na versão bilíngue, para que você possa acompanhar em português também e quem sabe você aprenda um pouco sobre essa língua tão bonita e da próxima vez que viermos aqui não venha junto também?_

_Beijos Mamãe."_

Enquanto me arrumava para ir trabalhar na terça-feira, eu sentia uma agitação típica em meus estomago. Mesmo a consulta de Edward sendo só no fim do dia, só de saber que o veria hoje eu ficava cheia de expectativas e ansiosa para saber o que seria do dia de hoje.

_"Só lembre-se que ele é seu paciente hoje, não outra coisa."_ Minha voz interna se fez presente e tinha razão. Enquanto estivéssemos dentro do consultório eu não poderia ter nenhum tipo de esperanças e nem lhe passar a impressão de que queria algo mais lá dentro, eu teria que tratá-lo de forma estritamente profissional.

Eu só sei de minha coisa, eu teria que praticar melhor meu autocontrole perto dele. Porque, vou ser honesta agora, o homem não é um pedaço do mal caminho, ele era o caminho inteiro e certas partes do meu corpo acendiam só de pensar nele, imagine só como essas partes estaria com ele a menos de três passos de distancia, ali todo lindo e desejável sorrindo torto e te olhando de um jeito que parecia que vai te jogar em cima da primeira superfície plana e te tomar pra ele?

Sim, eu percebi os olhares dele em cima de mim. E sim, eu gostava de receber essa atenção toda vinda dele. Um olhar de desejo vindo de Edward Cullen em sua direção da uma alavancada na sua autoestima que você nem imagina. E sim, mais uma vez, eu era sortuda por ele querer algo comigo, porque pensa bem, o que um homem como ele, que pode escolher a dedo a mulher que quiser, vai querer com alguém tão normal e comum quanto eu?

**Notas do capítulo:**

_E aí gostaram? Esse não é meu capitulo favorito, mas as vezes são necessários povs da Bella, apesar de eu preferir os do Edward!_

_Então mereço comentários?_

Bjus Leh


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Narrado por Edward**

O dia passou rapidamente e muito comum, ainda não conseguimos nenhuma novidade, as digitais estavam sendo analisadas nos bancos de dados do país e se nada fosse encontrado aqui, entraríamos em contato com outras organizações de seguranças de outros países. Meu tornozelo doía um pouco devido a queda de ontem, mas nada que pudesse causar preocupação, eu havia passado na enfermaria daqui e me indicaram uma pomada para passar, para evitar um inchaço, ainda bem que não foi nada de pior, pois me conhecendo como conheço se fosse algo de grave ficaria pior porque simplesmente não aguentava ficar parado sem fazer nada. Nesse momento eu me despedia de Emmett, eu havia passado um tempo jogando conversa fora com meu amigo sua sala.

–Não se esqueça de que você tem consulta com a Bella hoje. –Emmett disse.

–E eu lá vou me esquecer disso? –respondi enquanto saia de sua sala naquela tarde.

Foi combinado que nos dias em que eu tivesse consulta que eu seria dispensado mais cedo para não me atrasar. Com a ansiedade que eu estava para vê-la era bem capaz que nem um furacão fizesse com que eu me atrasasse, ou um engarrafamento, eu simplesmente sairia do carro e iria andando. Apesar de que a ideia de abandonar meu precioso não fosse muito agradável, mas Bella valia a pena e o sacrifício, e outra eu podia simplesmente ligar para alguém da corporação ir buscar meu carro no meio do engarrafamento. Sim, eu já tinha um plano.

Eu simplesmente estava ansioso para vê-la no dia de hoje, e olha que não fazia nem uma semana que eu a conhecia e já estava assim. Quer dizer, nunca demorei tanto tempo para ter a mulher que eu queria para mim.

Emmett tinha uma palavra que definia o que eu estava sentido. Apaixonado. E eu não concordava com ele. Eu não estava apaixonado. Quer dizer, se eu estivesse apaixonado eu saberia certo? Eu seria o primeiro a saber disso, quando e se isso viesse a acontecer não seria?

Enfim, eu não estava apaixonado, isso tudo que eu sentia era um puta de um tesão por ela, nada além disso, porque vamos combinar aquela mulher é gostosa pra caralho.

Voltando ao raciocino inicial, não fazia nem uma semana que eu a conhecia, fazia somente quatro dias e eu já tinha a sensação de que a conhecia a uma vida inteira e amava suas reações quando eu dizia ou fazia algo que a constrangesse.

Eu não sabia muito bem o que esperar dessa segunda consulta, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Bella continuaria batendo na tecla 'carência afetiva'. Eu não tinha isso, eu sempre fui autossuficiente e como já disse antes, não tinha a necessidade de estar rodeado por pessoas para em sentir alguém, além do mais, ela não conhecia meus avós. Se ela um dia os conhecesse saberia que não sentia nem um pouco de falta de ter um pai, eles foram muito mais do que isso para mim. Eu meio que sentia um vazio quando pensava em minha mãe, pois meus avós sempre me falavam dela e do quão feliz ela estava a minha espera. Mas era só isso, eu sentia falta de alguém que deu a vida por mim, não de alguém que não aguentou a pressão e fugiu sem saber se meus avós estariam dispostos a cuidar de mim ou não. E se eles não me quisessem quando ainda era apenas um bebê? Eu teria ido para um orfanato e só Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer comigo.

Retirei esses pensamentos mórbidos da minha cabeça quando cheguei em casa e encontrei Bernie dormindo em meu sofá.

–Menina. –a chamei e ela pulou assustada no sofá e me encarou com olhos acusadores. –Ninguém manda ser distraída.

Fui até ela afagando sua cabeça e me sentei ao seu lado. Tinha algum tempo até precisar me arrumar para ir à consulta e resolvi ficar ali um pouquinho curtindo a companhia de minha amiguinha.

–Como foi seu dia? –perguntei como se ela fosse responder.

Ela se deitou com a cabeça em meu colo e ficou aproveitando o carinho que eu lhe fazia enquanto zapeava pelos canais da TV e encontrei um filme de zumbis.

–Sabe quem eu vou ver hoje Ber? –ela me olhou por cima com seus olhos cor de castanha. –A doutora sexy. Acredita que Emmett está falando que estou apaixonado por ela, que bobagem né?

Bernie bufou e revirou os olhos.

–Claro que não estou apaixonado. –continuei a falar sem dar importância às reações de minha cadela. –Eu não posso me apaixonar e nem vou, isso é para os fracos. Veja só Emmett, Jasper e Jacob, eles estão apaixonados e algemados, tudo o que eles vão fazer avisam a suas esposas antes. Quem se importa que eles tenham aqueles malditos sorrisos e olhos brilhando sempre que estão com elas não é verdade? Ter liberdade é bem melhor!

Bernie simplesmente se levantou me ignorando e foi até o seu jornal na área de serviço e me encarou enquanto fazia suas necessidades. A sua intenção era clara, ela queria dizer que tudo aquilo que falei foi um monte de bosta.

Depois dessa levantei e fui me arrumar não aguentando olhar para ela, ou então eu cairia na gargalhada em sua frente e fazer isso é a mesma coisa que dar moral ao que ela havia acabado de fazer e encorajá-la a continuar a fazer isso sempre que eu dissesse algo que ela não concordava. Você tem que ser esperto com seu cachorro se você rir de algo que ele faz ele vai achar que você gostou e pra te fazer feliz vai continuar fazendo. Esses bichinhos são uns folgados.

Veja a que ponto eu cheguei, tenho 26 anos e sou um bem sucedido investigador da CIA uma das mais importantes organizações de segurança nacional e até minha cachorra acha que estou apaixonado e considera as coisas o que falo um monte de bosta.

Já dentro de meu quarto, mais precisamente em meu banheiro, não consegui me segurar ao lembrar-me do que Bernie havia feito ainda a pouco e cai na gargalhada, rindo até minha barriga doer.

Antes de sair de casa para ir de encontrou a Bella, ou melhor, a doutora Sexy/Swan, cumpri todo o meu ritual de verificar se todas as janelas estavam bem fechadas, gás desligado e se não tinha nada que pudesse colocar a vida de minha amiguinha em perigo. Tranquei a porta e fui até a garagem do prédio pegar meu bebê.

Em frente ao prédio onde era o consultório da minha doutora sexy, tentei acalmar minha ansiedade dentro do carro, ajeitei meu cabelo da melhor forma que consegui. Sequei as palmas de minhas mãos em meu jeans. Mas o que isso? Minhas mãos estão suando?

–Oi Ângela. –cumprimentei a secretária do consultório.

–Olá sr. Cullen. –ela me cumprimentou simpaticamente, reparei que dessa vez ela não estava distraída com nenhum livro sobre sadomasoquismo, mas havia um exemplar de um livro intitulado Belo Desastre sobre sua mesa na capa do livro tinha uma borboleta azul, então devia ser algo inocente, mas pelo que vi de Ângela ela era do tipo que lia romances eróticos, porque não tinha um namorado então descontava suas frustrações na leitura e se imaginando no lugar das mocinhas. –A doutora Swan já vai lhe atender, é só aguardar. –disse prestativa.

Como da ultima vez, me sentei no sofá e aguardei. Eu havia chegado um pouco adiantado, então resolvi ler uma das revistas que estavam dispostas sobre a mesinha de centro.

Era uma revista sobre comportamentos e curiosidades, havia uma mulher muito bonita na capa. Comecei a folhear aleatoriamente a revista quando um artigo me chamou atenção: O Orgasmo Feminino.

Desse assunto eu entendia. Orgasmos, dar e recebê-los. Eu não sou convencido nem nada, mas simplesmente era um fato com o qual eu tinha que conviver. Eu era bom, somente.

Com exceção a minha primeira vez, que foi com a filha mais velha do pastor da comunidade, nunca mais ouvi reclamações de mulheres insatisfeitas. Qual é? Como você espera que um cara dê prazer a sua companheira em sua primeira vez? A coisa é tão surreal e incrível que você não consegue se controlar, só quer mais e mais daquelas sensações maravilhosas que está sentindo.

Eu sempre fui um cara muito curioso, então depois de fazer sexo pela primeira vez, procurei em livros e revistas, conversei com o Vovô Carl, e com alguns caras mais velhos do que eu, e também fui praticando. E como dizem por aí a pratica leva a perfeição e hoje...

Prazer sou a perfeição.

Voltei minha atenção ao artigo.

E nele dizia tudo o que eu já sabia, que o orgasmo feminino é muito mais psicológico do que físico, tudo depende da forma como o parceiro vai conduzir sua parceira e seduzi-la durante o ato, a maioria das mulheres gostavam de ouvir sacanagem durante o sexo e eu gostava de dizer, então era unir o útil ao agradável. Não tinha coisa melhor do que deixar uma mulher louca de tesão e gemendo seu nome.

Nesse momento me lembrei do sonho do dia anterior e mais precisamente de Bella gemendo meu nome enquanto tocava sua doce intimidade. Eu não via a hora de eu ser o causador de seus gemidos. Só esses pensamentos já estavam me deixando de pau duro, Bella gemendo devia ser uma coisa a ser admirada.

Um tópico do artigo havia me chamado a atenção: Técnicas do sexo oral.

Eu não era muito adepto a pratica, mas sabia fazer muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Eu costumava praticar isso apenas com mulheres que me deixavam louco de tesão, ou quando elas faziam o mesmo por mim.

No tópico dizia que havia uma técnica sendo praticada durante o sexo oral, que prometia levar a mulher ao orgasmo em menos de dois minutos. A técnica era zumbir como uma abelha ou besouro no clitóris da mulher. Havia alguns relatos, algumas mulheres contando sua experiência com o ato e outras coisas...

Achei aquilo muito estranho. Sério, que cara iria ficar zumbindo na vagina de sua mulher? Só sei de uma coisa, se existia uma mulher com quem eu gostaria de tentar essa técnica, ela estava dentro da sala atrás daquela porta de madeira protegida por senha e ela tinha nome e sobrenome: Isabella Swan. Devia ser uma coisa linda ver Bella enlouquecendo de prazer, e eu pagaria quanto fosse necessário para ver e ser o causador disso.

Desde que vi minha doutora sexy uma das primeiras coisas que eu pensei foi em como seria seu gosto em minha boca. Porra ela não devia ser só gostosa em corpo. Sua boca tinha um gosto maravilhoso e beijá-la foi uma das melhores coisas que já fiz na vida, então me peguei imaginando qual seria o gosto de sua pele em minha língua e da sua...

–Sr. Cullen está me ouvindo? –a voz de Ângela me tirou de meus devaneios.

–Ah me desculpe estava distraído. –sorri amarelo.

–Tudo bem, o senhor já pode entrar. –ela sorriu simpática e foi até a porta que me separava de Bella e digitou um código rapidamente no painel. –Tenha uma boa consulta.

–Obrigada. –agradecendo coloquei a revista de lado e me levantei encaminhando para dentro da sala.

Puta. Que. Pariu!

Tenho certeza de que, como na primeira vez que vi minha psicóloga, que agora eu parecia um retardado, com a boca aberta e a baba escorrendo.

Bella estava em pé ao lado de um armário de arquivos olhando para uma pasta que tinha em mãos, completamente maravilhosa. Ela vestia um pulôver de crochê vermelho vinho e de gola, calça jeans colada ao corpo e uma bota preta de cano baixo, seu cabelo preso em um coque frouxo, alguns fios de cabelo soltos. Completamente maravilhosa e gostosa. Bella era o tipo de mulher que era sexy sem ter a intenção de o ser, sexy sem ser vulgar e eu apreciava muito isso em uma mulher, não gostava de mulheres vulgares que usavam de roupas curtas e decotes para seduzir, mulher mesmo seduz com palavras, olhares e gestos e eu estava completamente seduzido pela minha psicóloga gostosa e isso era algo que ela não tinha consciência de ser e eu estava mais do que disposto a lhe mostrar o quanto a achava gostosa.

–Olá sr. Cullen. –Bella se virou para mim com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios suculentos e me lembrei de como era a sensação de tê-los colados em minha boca.

–Oi, Be... Doutora Swan. –respondi tentando manter as feições sérias. –Nós combinamos. –apontei para seu pulôver vermelho meu suéter da mesma cor.

–Ah ok. Vamos começar então. –ela disse um pouco constrangida, mas então sua expressão voltou a ser sacana, provavelmente achando toda aquela situação muito engraçada.

–Tudo bem.

Sentei-me no divã de frente a sua poltrona e esperei até que ela começasse.

–Então Edward você pensou sobre o que conversamos na ultima seção?

–Sim, e minha opinião continua a mesma. –respondi sucinto.

–Tudo bem voltamos a esse assunto outra hora. –ela então anotou algo em sua prancheta. –Hoje quero que me conte um pouco sobre seus avós.

–O que quer saber sobre eles? –perguntei ao me acomodar melhor no divã, falar sobre meus avós não era algo que me incomodasse.

–O que você quiser falar sobre eles.

–Certo. Minha avó, Esme Cullen trabalha no jardim botânico da cidade então nossa casa era sempre florida e muito colorida, ela tem um gosto meio excêntrico, foi hippie quando mais nova então tudo na nossa casa tinha cor, a casa sempre parecia ter vida própria. Eu me lembro de gostar dos apanhadores de sonhos ruins, daqueles que atraem energias positivas, espalhados pela casa, ou dos quadros que ela pintava, ela não tem muito talento com pintura, mas eu acho os quadros que ela faz bonitos porque ela sempre tem aquele sorriso enquanto pinta. Ela é uma mulher admirável sabe, sempre cuidou de mim como se eu fosse realmente seu filho. Ela é excessivamente amorosa e emocional.

–Você fala dela como se realmente fosse sua mãe. –Bella apontou.

–E ela é, apesar de eu ter um carinho especial pela minha mãe, à única referencia materna que tenho é minha avó, nunca me senti menos amado do que as outras crianças, na verdade eu acho que eu tinha muito mais amor do que aqueles que tinham seus pais biológicos.

–E seu avô como ele é?

–Carlisle Cullen, ele é chefe de policia aposentado do estado de Louisiana, nas horas vagas ele gostava de ficar em casa fazendo pães, então sempre que eu chegava em casa tinha cheiro de pão fresco, essa é uma das minhas melhores lembranças da infância. Ele sempre foi muito sério, mas um pai amoroso para mim. Incrivelmente sábio, sempre tinha bons conselhos para dar, mas também me dava broncas severas quando necessário. Nunca precisaram me bater, nenhum dos dois, era só um olhar que eles me davam e eu parava qualquer coisa que estivesse fazendo. Meu respeito pelos meus avós é muito grande.

–Do jeito que você fala deles, dá para perceber os ama muito e que faria qualquer coisa por eles.

–Sim, eu faria.

–E qual é o sentimento que você tem em relação ao seu pai biológico Edward?

–Eu não costumo pensar muito nele.

–Você disse que não costuma pensar, mas quando pensa o que te vem em mente?

Respirei fundo antes de responder essa, aproveitando aqueles poucos segundos para por meus pensamentos em ordem.

–Às vezes eu penso nele com indiferença, nas outras vezes, eu só me pergunto o porquê dele ter me abandonado. –dei de ombros. –Quer dizer, não tenho culpa de minha mãe ter morrido em meu parto, aquilo foi uma fatalidade. Mas e se meus avós não estivessem dispostos a ficar comigo e cuidar de mim, o que teria sido de mim? Sei que talvez eu nunca chegue a ser pai, mas se eu tivesse um filho eu daria a vida para poder cuidar dele.

–Você tem ressentimentos em relação ao seu pai.

–Sim. –respondi com honestidade.

–E o que você diria se ele aparecesse hoje diante de você, pedindo por uma oportunidade de poder ser seu pai? Como você lidaria com isso?

–Eu diria que ele chegou um pouco tarde para isso, Carlisle cumpriu divinamente bem o papel que deveria ser dele.

–Mas e se ele quisesse uma chance?

–Be... Doutora. –me corrigi. –Ele já teve a chance dele, não acredito que a vida lhe de muitas chances de redimir.

–Tudo bem. –ela voltou a fazer suas anotações.

–Desenhando de novo?

–Hoje não. –ela disse com um sorrisinho. –São só anotações nada de mais, já disse que ninguém vai saber o que falamos aqui dentro. Agora me fale mais sobre a sua infância.

O resto da consulta se passou comigo falando sobre os lugares que costumava ir com meus avós, os poucos colegas que tive em minha infância, porque amigos mesmo só fui ter depois de adulto, e um pouco sobre a minha adolescência.

–Muito bem, na próxima consulta a gente retoma de onde paramos então.

–Já acabou? –perguntei surpreso.

–Sim.

–Tudo bem então. –resmunguei e ouvi uma risadinha.

–Tenho algo para você. –ela se levantou e foi em direção a sua mesa pegando um envelope que estava sobre ela. –Aqui, as fotos que te prometi no sábado, as revelei ontem a noite.

–Ah, obrigada tinha até esquecido.

Retirei as fotos de dentro do envelope e as olhei com carinho, tinha uma em especial que eu gostei bastante. Estávamos parados no semáforo e Bernie me encarava com seu rostinho doce, sua pata sobre a minha coxa e eu fazendo carinho em seu peito, como ela gostava.

–Essa é a minha favorita, fiz uma cópia para mim também. –a encarei e Bella mordia o lábio completamente corada.

–Ainda estamos em consulta? –perguntei querendo mais do que tudo beijar aqueles lábios suculentos.

–Estamos no consultório ainda. –sussurrou.

–Que pena porque eu quero muito te beijar. –disse a encarando e vi que ela puxou a respiração com força e a soltou lentamente.

Eu a afetava também. Bingo!

–Como está indo com Bear?

–Ele destruiu minha sala ontem, e vou mudar o nome dele.

–Para qual?

–Bin Laden, serio ele é o chefe canino dos terroristas!

–É só você se impor, não pode mostrar que acha engraçadas as coisas que ele faz se não ele continua a repetir para te fazer rir.

–Você vai ter que me ajudar com isso então, porque sou molenga é só ele me olhar que já desisto de brigar com ele.

–Vai ser um prazer te ajudar doutora Swan. –respondi sorrindo e ela puxou seus lábios novamente entre seus dentes, aquele gesto indo diretamente para o meu pau.

–Melhor você ir, tenho meu último paciente daqui dez minutos.

–Ok, até mais então doutora. –me despedi e fui até a porta, apertando a campainha para que Ângela abrisse a porta para mim do lado de fora, um dia Bella teria que me explicar direito o motivo de toda aquela segurança sem eu consultório.

Enquanto eu dirigia o caminho de volta a minha casa tive uma ideia. Eu não podia terminar meu dia vendo Bella e nem ao menos beijá-la.

–O que você faz aqui? –sorri quando Bella se aproximou de mim, eu já estava em frente ao seu prédio a um bom tempo e ficando entediado quando vi sua picape vermelha a barulhenta se aproximar sai do meu carro.

–Eu não posso fazer nada em seu consultório, mas você não disse nada sobre fazer algo aqui. –a puxei para meus braços sem lhe dar muito tempo para reação.

Ter Bella em meus braços novamente, com sua boca colada a minha era quase surreal. Eu nunca me cansaria disso.

–Agora sim eu posso ir embora em paz. –disse quando nos afastamos ofegantes e necessitados de ar.

–Ok. –ela sussurrou.

–Venho te buscar amanhã por volta das 20hrs para sairmos pode ser? -afaguei seu rosto e empurrei uma mexa de seu cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

–Por mim tudo bem, aonde você vai me levar?

–Surpresa. –lhe dei mais um beijo antes de entrar em meu carro.

Aguardei que Bella entrasse em seu prédio em segurança antes de dar a partida e ir embora.

Como sempre, quando cheguei em casa, Bernie estava dormindo e nem percebeu minha chegada. Troquei de roupa e fui preparar algo para comer e nesse momento Bernie acordou, me seguindo pela cozinha mendigando petiscos atrás de mim enquanto descongelava um macarrão e preparava o molho no micro-ondas.

Ao sentar no sofá, pensei pela primeira vez em como minha vida era solitária. Eu tinha Bernie e ela era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, fiel e leal, mas eu sentia falta de contato humano. De ter uma refeição barulhenta como era na casa dos meus avós, ou quando jantava na casa de Emmett. Pela primeira vez na vida, pensei em como seria bom ter minha própria família.

Definitivamente, eu precisava de férias e quando as tivesse iria visitar meus avós.

.

.

.

N/A: E ai gente o que acharam desse capitulo, Edward surtando demais né? kkkkkk

Pra quem ficou em duvida do negocio do zumbido durante o sexo oral vou colocar o link aqui embaixo, não se se funciona mesmo, não tenho conhecimento de causa então... =/ Então quem é casada ou tem namorado se experimentar pode contar como foi? Sabe o Edward quer saber se funciona kkkkkkk

.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Então Edward quando vai ser seu encontro com a Bella? –Emmett perguntou zombeteiro, naquela manhã.

–Hoje à noite.

–Vê se não vai abusar dela viu. –ele disse com uma expressão séria.

–Emmett eu já disso que não pretendo fazer isso, olha pelo que você me toma, a Bella não é assim! –disse irritado, poxa eu sou tão canalha assim?

–Não estou dizendo nada demais, só protegendo uma amiga querida. Bella é diferente dessas piranhas que você costumava sair, ela é mulher para namorar, casar e ter filhos, para formar uma família, não mulher para aproveitar. –me encarou com seriedade. –Então se você pretende ter uma noite com ela e cair fora é melhor nem tentar nada.

–Eu não pretendo isso com ela... Ela é diferente, eu quero isso com ela, mas sei que ela não é mulher para aproveitar. –respondi confuso.

O que eu faria? Eu sabia que depois de tê-la pela primeira vez que eu iria querer mais, mas também sabia que eu não era o tipo de cara que assumia compromissos. Mas a ideia de Bella livre para qualquer marmanjo pegar o que é meu, não me agradava nem um pouco. Porque ela era minha, só não sabia. E eu também não sabia se estava pronto para assumir algo tão serio assim. Eu não sabia se estaria pronto para isso algum dia.

–Você já pensou em ter algo serio com ela? –a voz de meu amigo interrompeu meus devaneios.

–Você sabe que não sou disso. –respondi.

–Mas você não quer ficar uma noite só com ela não é?

–Não.

–E não gosta de pensar nela com outro cara certo?

–De jeito nenhum.

–Você tem ciúmes dela.

–É meio óbvio não acha?

–Se você não quer ficar com ela apenas uma noite, e também não gosta da ideia de ela estar com outro homem, mas não quer assuma ir um compromisso... Então o que você quer Edward?

–Eu não sei Emmett, juro que não sei. –me levantei, eu precisava ficar sozinho por um tempo.

–Pensei no que vou te falar agora. Se imagine daqui a uns dez anos, sozinho e se imagine daqui a dez anos ao lado dela, com uma família. Compare essas duas coisas, de qual vida você gostaria de levar, isso vai te ajudar a chegar a uma conclusão.

–Você é um filho da puta que está me deixando confuso sabia disso?

–Amigos são para essas coisas, pode contar comigo sempre. –sorriu zombeteiro.

Puta merda! Se possível eu estava mais confuso ainda.

Quando eu tivesse tempo faria o que Emmett me pediu, imaginaria as duas coisas e chegaria a uma conclusão. Eu sabia que não podia condenar Bella à mesma vida que eu, somente ficadas, algo sem sentido e desprovido de sentimentos. Ela não era assim. Como Emmett disse, Bella era mulher para se casar e formar uma família. Ela seria uma ótima mãe. Puta que pariu! A imagem de Bella gravida me veio a mente e me peguei sorrindo, ela ficaria magnifica gravida. E se fosse um filho meu...

Não, eu não podia criar esse tipo de esperança, ainda mais quando eu nem sabia o que de fato eu queria nesse momento. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza absoluta era que eu precisava de Bella em minha vida, nem que fosse apenas como amiga.

**Narrado por Bella**

Nesse momento eu me encontrava em um dilema. Bear arrastava a toalha mordida pelo meu quarto se embolando com ela e tropeçando nas patas enquanto eu sofria uma crise.

Eu não tinha roupa para vestir. Quer dizer, ter eu tinha, mas nada que chegasse aos pés de Edward. Eu não era fútil e quase nunca me preocupava com roupas, acessórios e afins, só quando necessário e nesse momento era necessário, porque eu não podia sair de moletom e jeans quando iria a um encontro com Edward Cullen.

Não, sem chance. Então fiz o que sabia que tinha que fazer.

–Alô. –a voz preguiçosa de Rosalie atendeu.

–Olá mamãe como estão?

–Ah eu e o baby vamos bem e você?

–Bem também.

–Não querendo ser chata, mas eu estava dormindo, porque você ligou.

–Ah me desculpe não quis incomodar, mas é meio urgente. –respondi constrangida.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? Precisa que eu vá ai?

–Não, não estou bem é que... Não tenho roupa para vestir.

–Ah vai se foder, você me acordou por causa de roupas?

–É para meu encontro de hoje à noite?

Silencio total do outro lado, quer dizer não total, ouvi alguns resmungos distantes.

–Seu vestido de gola V azul, seu scarpin preto e usa aqueles brincos que te dei no Natal passado e aquele perfume que a Alice te deu. –a voz de Rosalie respondeu no automático.

–Muito obrigada, você sabe que eu te amo né?

–Claro que sei, se não me amasse não seria madrinha do meu pimpolho, agora... Detalhes, vai sair com o Edward não é?

–Como você sabe?

–Tenho minhas fontes.

–Emmett. –resmunguei.

–Estou chateada que fiquei sabendo isso pelo meu marido e não por você.

–Seu marido e o amigo dele são uns fofoqueiros. –ouvi uma risada estrondosa do outro lado. –Estou no viva-vos não é?

–Desculpe. –Rose disse entre risadinhas.

–Tudo bem.

–Oi Bella. –ouvi a voz de Emmett.

–Oi papai como está?

–Estou bem e feliz por meu amigo estar desencalhando.

–Não exagere, por favor. –pedi.

–Bella posso te pedir um favor? –Emmett perguntou.

–Se eu não for me arrepender depois.

–Não vou pedir nada demais, prometo.

–Ok.

–O que eu vou te pedir é para ter paciência com o Edward, ele é um cara complicado, tem alguns defeitos e ressentimentos, mas te juro que ele é um cara legal. Você tem que estar disposta a passar por cima de tudo isso para estar com ele, caso não esteja, vou te pedir outro favor, não comece algo se não estiver mesmo afim de ficar com ele. Meu amigo é um cara legal e que sofre por ter sido rejeitado pelo pai, ele não vai aguentar outra rejeição.

Fiquei por algum tempo sem saber o que falar, engasgada em palavras. Era raro ouvir Emmett falar serio, pois ele sempre levava tudo na brincadeira, mas quando ele falava serio, tocava o coração da gente.

–Eu gosto dele, não vou dar nomes a isso e não prometo nada, mas vou tentar fazer Edward feliz.

–Isso já basta então.

–Agora deixem de papo sentimental e vá se arrumar Bella, amanhã te logo para saber como foi.

–E se eu não quiser contar? –desafiei.

–Vou saber de qualquer jeito.

–Emmett e Edward parecem duas velhas fofocando, só falta fazer o crochê que tudo vai ficar perfeito.

–Deus me livre Bella, em nossa velhice quero fazer mais do que fofocar e fazer crochê.

–Eu também. –ri. –Agora tchau.

–Tchau. –os dois responderam e então desliguei o telefone.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Estou bonito Ber? –perguntei para minha amiguinha, que estava deitada confortavelmente no sofá em frente à TV assistindo seus desenhos.

Bernie só me olhou meio de lado poucos segundos, revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção para seus desenhos. Cachorra ignorante!

Eu havia me vestido com esmero, arrumado meu cabelo tentando domá-lo, como também havia passado meio que exageradamente meu perfume, tudo para causar uma boa impressão. Não que eu precisasse disso e não querendo ser convencido também, mas eu sempre causava boas impressões sem esses tipos de artifícios e queria impressionar ainda mais a Bella. Por qual motivo eu fazia isso, não sabia.

–Ber não sei a que horas volto, se comporte viu mocinha. –afaguei sua cabeça ao me despedir de Bernie, conferi todo o apartamento vendo se não tinha nada que oferecesse perigo a minha amiguinha peluda, e fui até a garagem pegar meu carro.

Tentei me manter tranquilo no caminho até o apartamento de Bella, liguei o radio do carro deixando em volume ambiente e tentei não pensar que eu teria meu primeiro encontro de verdade hoje e com a mulher mais sexy que já conheci. A ideia de me manter tranquilo funcionou, até a hora que estacionei em frente a seu prédio.

Sai do carro trancando acionando o alarme do mesmo e fui até a porta do seu prédio, pressionando um botão no interfone que indicava o numero de seu apartamento.

–Oi. –a doce voz dela atendeu.

–Bella, sou eu, já esta pronta?

–Quase, só um minuto. Quer subir?

Congelei por alguns segundos pensando em sua proposta.

–Melhor não. –resolvi negar.

Eu não sabia muito bem o que eu seria capaz de fazer sabendo que ela estava trocando de roupa a apenas alguns passos de distancia de mim. Não seria capaz de me controlar ao tê-la nua tão perto. Não mesmo.

–Tudo bem já desço então. –respondeu com uma risadinha.

Voltei até meu carro, me escorando no capô para esperá-la.

Não tive que esperar muito. Quando olho novamente para a entrada de seu prédio ela está caminhando divinamente em minha direção. Um vestido azul de gola V mostrando um pouco do seu decote, batendo até o meio de suas suculentas coxas e um sapato de salto preto, que deixava suas pernas mais longas e sexys. Cabelos soltos e ondulados, caindo sobre os ombros.

–Oi. –ela parou a minha frente, sorrindo timidamente.

–Você está linda. –abracei sua cintura trazendo-a para mim e então não aguentando mais a distancia, colei meus lábios aos seus e a beijei lentamente, saboreando a maneira como seus lábios se encaixavam aos meus.

–Vamos então? –perguntou um pouco ofegante quando nos afastamos.

–Claro. –destravei o carro e corri para a porta do passageiro abrindo para que ela pudesse entrar.

Quando sentei no banco do motorista mordia o lábio inferior contendo um sorriso.

–O que foi?

–E não é que você é um cavaleiro?

–Sou muitas coisas, além disso. –disse malicioso, só para ter o prazer de vê-la corar.

–Onde nós vamos?

–Não é um lugar romântico, porque não sei ser isso, é uma surpresa, mas espero que você goste.

–Tenho certeza que vou.

O caminho até a pizzaria que Emmett recomendou foi curto e silencioso. Passei parte do caminho tentando analisar minhas reações quando estava perto de Bella, tentando entender o que se passava dentro de mim e o que essas reações significavam. Só sei que era algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Era algo novo e eu gostava disso.

–Espero que goste de pizza. –disse ao manobrar o carro no estacionamento da pizzaria.

–Quem não gosta? –ela sorriu docemente.

–Espere. –dei a volta no carro e abri a porta para ela passar.

Não se engane, homens não abrem portas apenas por puro cavalheirismo e educação. Nós aproveitávamos que as mulheres estavam a nossa frente e admirávamos seus traseiros. E o traseiro que tinha a minha frente agora era um belo exemplar do que um traseiro deveria ser. Não muito grande, redondinho, empinadinho, e aposto um dedo como deveria ser macio e que deveria ser muito mais bonito nu do que sob aquele vestido, que marcava seus contornos e que fazia com que minha imaginação corresse solta. Eu daria mais do que um dedo, se ela me pedisse, tudo para ter aquele traseiro nu a minha frente.

–O que esta olhando? –Bella perguntou sobre o ombro, corada e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo sacana. Como ela conseguia?

–Nada, só admirando a vista. –respondi na cara de pau fazendo com que ela corasse ainda mais.

Ao entrarmos notei que a pizzaria não estava muito cheia e logo um garçom veio nos atender.

–Boa noite. –ele cumprimentou e nos entregou uma comanda.

Estava tudo muito lindo até eu notar que ele olhava para o decote da minha psicóloga.

–Queremos uma mesa. –pedi.

–Me acompanhem. –ele sorriu para Bella, mal notando a minha presença.

Eu entendia sua reação, juro que entendia. Bella era uma mulher maravilhosa e atraente, eu mesmo, muito provavelmente, fiz e faço essa cara de babaca embasbacado toda vez que a olho. Mas entender a situação do jovem garçom não significa que eu faria vista grossa. Poxa será que eu era tão invisível assim que ele não percebia que ela estava acompanhada? E outro detalhe, e talvez o mais importante: ela era minha!

Fechei uma de minhas mãos em punho e com a outra segurei a mão de Bella, sentindo a maciez de seu toque em minha palma e seguimos o garçom, que nos levou a uma mesa em um espaço aberto, rodeado por pessoas, famílias com crianças rindo alto, jovens conversando... Eu não queria nosso primeiro encontro rodeado por baderna, queria ficar num lugar mais calmo onde pudéssemos apreciar a companhia um do outro.

–Não tem um lugar mais intimo? –perguntei e desferi um sorriso falso acompanhado de um olhar mortal.

–Claro por aqui. –o garçom nos levou para onde havia mesas para casais separadas por biombos.

–Obrigada. –agradeci e quando ele foi arrastar a cadeira para Bella se sentar o afastei. –Pode deixar que eu assumo daqui. –quase pude sentir um rosnado sair no lugar das minhas palavras.

–Quando estiverem prontos para pedir é só acenar que venho. –o garçom se retirou rapidamente.

–O que foi isso? –Bella perguntou quando, após afastar a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, me sentei confortavelmente ao seu lado. A mesa em que ficamos nos permitia o conforto de sentar lado a lado.

–Ele estava flertando com você.

–Não estava não, estava sendo educado.

–Bella, eu sou homem, sei quando um cara esta flertando com uma mulher.

–Se você diz. –ela deu de ombros e pegou o cardápio acima da mesa. –O que vamos pedir.

–Eu quero de calabresa, mas podemos pedir meia-a-meia, assim você escolhe do que quer também.

–Quero de calabresa também, é a minha favorita.

–Ok então. –acenei para o garçom que veio até nós.

–Vamos querer uma pizza de calabresa e para beber pode ser uma coca neném? –perguntei a Bella.

–Pode ser. –respondeu corada.

–E duas cocas então. –o garçom anotou os pedidos e sem dizer mais nada saiu.

Bella ficou quieta até nosso pedido chegar e fiquei me perguntando o que foi que fiz de errado.

–O que foi Bella? –perguntei antes de começarmos a comer, não aguentando ficar mais tempo calado.

–Nada não. –ela corou ainda mais, e pegou os talheres, começando a picar seu pedaço de pizza.

–Eu fiz algo errado? –toquei seu rosto fazendo com que ela me olhasse.

–Não. –respondeu num fio de voz.

–O que foi então.

–Er... Você me chamou de neném, só estou envergonhada.

–Chamei foi? –eu nem havia percebido, mas realmente eu havia chamado ela daquilo. –Desculpe por isso, mas é que você parece uma neném toda coradinha assim.

–Pareço um neném pra você?

–No bom sentido. –sorri torto.

–Não entendi.

–Você é a minha neném, e se eu continuar tentando explicar é melhor irmos para o meu apartamento para que eu possa te fazer entender.

–Tudo bem. –ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

–Você não esta brava está?

–Não.

–Não vai achar ruim se eu continuar a te chamar assim vai?

–Também não. –ela sorriu timidamente e começou a comer.

–Ótimo porque eu gostei de te chamar assim.

Enquanto comíamos trocávamos poucas palavras, um silêncio agradável entre nós. Embora não falássemos muito, nos olhávamos bastante. Sempre que eu a olhava ela desviava e vice-versa, parecíamos dois adolescentes, mas eu seria um amaldiçoado se não estivesse gostando daquele clima com a minha psicóloga sexy.

Paguei a conta, antes de sair do restaurante fiz questão de passar meu braço pela cintura de Bella e encarar o garçom que a havia encarado mais cedo. A guiei até o meu carro, abrindo a porta para ela entrar e aproveitando para ter uma visão mais avantajada de seu decote, que mostrava pouco, mas o suficiente de seus seios redondos e de aparência suculenta.

Era meio cedo para irmos embora e não queria ter que me despedir dela tão cedo assim, então no caminho resolvi levá-la a um lugar eu gostava de ir para relaxar.

–Onde estamos indo? –Bella perguntou parecendo surpresa.

–Surpresa.

–Você está cheia delas hoje né?

–Relaxa neném, prometo cuidar de você direitinho.

Peguei a estrada principal que nos levaria até o nosso destino final. Se eu dirigisse nos limites estabelecidos pela lei a viajem duraria mais ou menos 1h, mas chegamos lá em meia hora. Então logo eu parava no estacionamento da praia de Santa Mônica.

–Você é louco né?

–Por quê?

–Como vou andar na areia de salto? –Bella perguntou insegura.

–É só fazer o mesmo que eu. –comecei a tirar meus sapatos e me abaixei para dobrar a barra da calça.

–Não sei não...

–Deixa de frescura mulher vem cá. –puxei uma perna sua para retirar seu sapato, aproveitando para deslizar minhas mãos na pele macia de sua perna lisinha, fiz o mesmo com a outra perna, joguei nossos sapatos dentro do carro e o travei. –Vamos. –estendi a mão para ela que aceitou sem argumentar e a levei para caminhar na areia macia da praia.

–Porque me trouxe aqui? –ela perguntou.

–Eu gosto bastante de vir aqui, principalmente à noite, para pensar.

–E no que você costuma pensar quando vem aqui?

–Você está perguntando isso como a minha psicóloga ou como a minha neném?

–Estou perguntando como a Bella. –respondeu timidamente.

–Não sei se vou responder então.

–Por quê? Quer que eu pergunte como a sua psicóloga então?

–Não, eu quero que pergunte como a minha neném. –rapidamente passei o braço envolta de sua cintura e nos deitei na areia.

–Isso não vale. –Bella resmungou se debatendo um pouco para conseguir se sentar.

–Eu não sabia que tínhamos regras aqui.

–Bobo. –ela deu uma risadinha, enquanto puxava o vestido entre suas pernas, tentando esconder suas coxas, e pela minha eterna alegria neste momento estava tendo uma visão privilegiada de suas coxas roliças e nuas. –Vai responder ou não?

–Tudo bem. –disse vencido. –Eu penso em tudo não tem nada especifico, eu gosto de vir aqui e relaxar.

–E porque exatamente me trouxe aqui? No seu lugar de relaxar.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, ficando em silencio, admirando as ondas quebrarem na praia e apreciando a brisa do mar e o cheiro de agua salgada enquanto pensava em minha resposta.

–Eu gosto da sua presença, você me acalma. –virei meu rosto só para ver que ela me encarava, prendendo meu olhar ao seu e me perdendo ali por incontáveis segundos.

–Também gosto da sua presença.

E pela primeira vez Bella tomou a iniciativa de me beijar.

Foi um beijo calmo, lento, onde cada um de nós aproveitou cada segundo. Minhas mãos estavam em sua nuca, mantendo Bella ainda mais colada em mim e fazendo leves carinhos ali, enquanto uma de suas pequenas mãos apertava meu braço e a outra me puxava pela camisa nos aproximando ainda mais. Eu disse que o beijo foi calmo, mas não disse que não foi sensual. Acho até que aquele foi um dos melhores beijos que já dei nada vida.

–O que estamos fazendo Edward? –perguntou ofegante depois que nos afastamos, mantendo nossas testas coladas.

–Eu não sei, mas estou gostando disso. –respondi.

–Eu também. –sussurrou.

Ficamos calados por um tempo, apreciando momento, então Bella se levantou e correu até a beira do mar, molhando os pés.

–Vem. –ela gritou e acenou me chamando.

Parecia até cena de filme de comédia romântica. Nós dois caminhando pela água de mãos dadas, brincando e conversando.

Aquele sim era um momento que eu não me esqueceria com muita facilidade.

Horas mais tarde estacionei o carro em frente ao prédio de Bella.

–Quer subir? –perguntou timidamente.

–Melhor não. –doeu dizer aquilo, claro que doeu, mas ninguém precisava saber então eu fingi que estava tudo bem e lhe dei meu melhor sorriso torto. Aquele sorriso que conquistava milhões de mulheres pelo mundo.

Ok chega de narcisismo por hoje. Mas que é fato, que meu sorriso já havia conquistado uma porção de mulheres, era!

–Por quê? –perguntou cabisbaixa, parecendo estar chateada.

–Não que eu não queira, eu quero muito, mas estou tentando fazer as coisas diferentes com você. –ergui seu rosto fazendo com que ela me encarasse. –Por favor, não fique magoada.

–Tudo bem. –deu um sorriso fraco. –Mas a gente não tem que fazer nada, vou fazer um café e a gente pode conversar.

–Então tente não me provocar. –concordei.

–Eu não fico te provocando. –ela disse indignada.

–Mulher acredite, só o fato de você existir já é uma provocação pra mim, você é sexy pra caralho neném.

–Você é muito absurdo sabia? –comentou enquanto entravamos em seu prédio.

–Absurdo não, realista.

Não vou negar, enquanto subíamos as escadas, dei uma de cavaleiro mais uma vez, só para poder ficar admirando o traseiro de Bella enquanto ela subia as escadas. Merda de psicóloga sexy!

Ao entrarmos em seu apartamento ela indicou para que eu me sentasse em seu sofá, que iria trocar de roupa e depois faria nosso café.

–Acho melhor não. –eu disse engolindo sem eco.

–Melhor não o que? –ela me olhou confusa, enquanto se apoiava em uma parede para tirar seus sapatos de salto.

–Você trocar de roupa enquanto estou aqui.

–Deixa de ser bobo, a porta vai estar fechada. –revirou os olhos, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

–Por favor, neném, se você tem um pouco de consideração pela minha sanidade, não faça isso comigo. –implorei, se fosse necessário eu me ajoelharia aos seus pés.

–Exagerado. –resmungou.

Bella jogou seus sapatos em um canto na sala e foi para a cozinha fazer café. Agradeci aos céus por ela ter me escutado e não trocar de roupa comigo ainda ali. Das duas a uma, ou estouraria aquela porta entrava naquele quarto e a agarrava; ou então eu sofreria o mal das bolas azuis.

E eu sabia que eu não seria capaz de agarrá-la, não que eu não quisesse, mas eu queria fazer diferente com ela. E meu amigão sempre foi tão bom para mim que deixar ele necessitado e na mão seria crueldade, não que eu não estivesse deixando-o somente na mão desde que conheci Bella, mas ela nunca esteve nua a um cômodo de distancia de mim, então o sofrimento seria mil vezes pior.

–Cadê o Bear? –perguntei notando a ausência do cachorrinho peralta de minha psicóloga.

–Boa pergunta. –Bella fez uma careta e saiu de sua pequena cozinha entrando por uma porta que julguei ser a de seu quarto.

Minutos depois ela voltou com um olhar desanimado.

–O que aconteceu? –perguntei preocupado.

–Perdi um travesseiro. –fez um beicinho que me fez ter vontade de levantar e beijá-la.

–Como assim?

–Aquele terrorista arrastou meu travessei pra debaixo da cama e tá usando como se fosse dele.

–Porque não fechou a porta do quarto então?

–Não pensei nisso antes de sair. –resmungou.

Voltou para a cozinha a fim de terminar nosso café.

–Pronto. –Bella me trouxe uma xicara com o liquido fumegante.

Alguns minutos em silencio se passaram. Eu estava meio constrangido por estar ali e mais ainda por não saber o que fazer ou falar.

Geralmente quando eu ia para a casa de alguma mulher, eu sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas como eu faria diferente com Bella eu não sabia muito bem como agir.

–Então... –falamos os dois ao mesmo tempo e acabamos rindo.

Eu me sentia um adolescente retardado sem saber o que fazer diante de uma mulher linda como Bella.

–Você primeiro. –dei a vez a ela.

–Bom eu só estava tentando puxar papo, não sei do que falar. –disse com uma risadinha.

–Somos dois. –coloquei a xicara vazia sobre o suporte de copos que ela havia colocado na mesinha de centro.

Mulheres e suas manias doidas, eu já havia visto Rosalie brigar com Emmett por colocar o copo em sua mesa de mogno sem o suporte, juro que Emmett poderia ter chorado naquele momento, mas sele ele sentiu vontade disfarçou muito bem.

–Você disse que a gente não ia fazer nada demais né?

–Isso. –respondi prontamente.

–Por que não?

Merda! Ela estava insinuando, por algum acaso, que ela queria dormir comigo? Tentação demais pra mim.

–Você não é como qualquer mulher com quem já me relacionei. –resolvi dizer a verdade.

–O que elas têm que não tenho? –ela disse parecendo estar magoada.

–Tudo, elas tem tudo o que você não tem. –seu olhar magoado quando disse aquilo quase cortou meu coração. –A maioria delas era vulgar, e o tipo de mulher que um homem se envolve só por uma foda. Você não é assim, não é mulher de uma noite só.

–Como você sabe disso?

–Não sei, mas só sei que sei. –dei de ombros.

–Sua frase soou meio confusa.

–Você me deixa confuso. –a encarei e tive o prazer de ver suas bochechas corarem.

–Ok, você disse que não faríamos nada de mais, isso envolvei beijos também? –ergueu uma sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada, com um ar brincalhão.

–Definitivamente não.

Inclinei-me em sua direção capturando seus lábios para mim. Minhas mãos em sua cintura e as dela involuntariamente puxando meus cabelos, e tudo o que eu podia pensar era no quão forte ela poderia puxá-los enquanto eu a fazia minha.

Em algum momento o nosso beijo ficou tão intenso, que me vi quase deitado em seu sofá, com Bella montada em meu colo, uma perna de cada lado de meu quadril. Minhas mãos escorregaram para suas coxas, apertando sua carne macia, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim, seu vestido havia subido um pouco, fazendo com que eu pudesse sentir a fonte de seu calor e acabei puxando-a mais para perto de mim encostando sua intimidade coberta pela calcinha sobre a protuberância sob minha calça.

Minhas mãos agiram por vontade própria, e cada uma se apoderou de um lado de seu bumbum, apertando com vontade sua carne tenra. Bella se esfregava em mim, não me ajudando nem um pouco em minha concentração e gemia entre nosso beijo. Puta que pariu. Ela estava gemendo enquanto me beijava e estava montada em meu colo se esfregando em mim. Merda aquilo era tão bom.

Já sem ar, soltei meus lábios dos seus e os encaminhei para a pele de seu pescoço. Há quanto tempo eu estava sonhando com aquele momento? Não fazia nem uma semana, mas já parecia uma eternidade. E a minha imaginação não fez jus a realidade em momento algum. Ela tinha o sabor salgado de sua pele, mas também algo de doce. Bella era agridoce. E também tinha o cheiro suave de seu perfume de lavanda.

–Melhor a gente parar por aqui. –sussurrei em seu ouvido e então mordisquei o lóbulo do mesmo.

–Tudo bem. –ela sussurrou de volta.

Sua boca também estava ocupada com meu pescoço e caramba eu sentia meu corpo estremecer com aquele simples contato. Uma de minhas mãos subiu por seu corpo e se alojou em seu seio direito, apertando-o contra minha palma, eles cabiam perfeitamente em minha mão, como se tivesse sido feito especialmente para mim. Tive vontade de subir um pouco mais a mão que estava em seu seio, abaixar o decote do vestido e ter sua carne em minha boca. Apertei mais uma vez e ela gemeu baixinho em meu pescoço. Como minha vida era difícil! Eu tinha certeza de que estava pagando por anos e anos de uma imensa lista de pecados naquele momento.

Tudo o que eu desejava fazer naquele momento era descer um pouco a mão que ainda apertava seu bumbum e escorregá-la para dentro de sua pequena calcinha e sentir todo seu calor direto da fonte. Eu queria mais do que tudo lhe dar prazer e saber o quanto eu a deixava excitada. Mas tanto quanto eu queria eu sabia que se eu o fizesse, não conseguiria mais me refrear e acabaria perdendo o controle da situação.

–Neném é melhor eu ir embora agora. –foi preciso reunir todo o meu autocontrole para conseguir ter forças de afastá-la de mim.

–Ah ok. –ela desceu de meu colo e se sentou ao meu lado ofegante seu peito subindo e descendo com a força de sua respiração, seu cabelo estava um pouco emaranhado e seu vestido amassado.

E por falar em vestido, ele ainda levantado fazendo com que eu tivesse uma bela visão do triangulo entre suas pernas ainda coberto ainda por uma calcinha vermelha e também de suas coxas nuas.

–Puta que pariu como você é gostosa. –eu disse inda com os olhos pregados entre suas pernas, mais um seguindo daquilo e eu estaria ajoelhado e com a cabeça entre suas pernas, nunca senti tanta vontade de tocar uma mulher daquela maneira como eu sentia naquele momento.

–Certo, hora de ir embora então. –Bella se levantou, como que lendo meus pensamentos desceu seu vestido e cobriu seu corpo maravilhoso.

–A vida é tão injusta. –resmunguei ao me levantar com um tremendo desconforto entre as pernas e com um pau muito duro.

–Ninguém havia lhe dito ainda? A vida não é justa com ninguém. -deu uma risadinha. –Além do que você quem escolheu assim.

–Você esta certa eu sou um otário, vamos voltar pro sofá.

–Não. –sorriu lindamente. –Mas outro dia quem sabe?

–Merda mulher você vai me deixar maluco.

–Até sexta feira Edward. –ela se despediu abrindo a porta para mim.

–Até então. –a puxei em meus braços e lhe beijei delicadamente. –Boa noite neném.

–Boa noite.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas de seu prédio tentei arrumar meu pau em uma posição confortável dentro da minha calça, mas não encontrava tal posição de jeito nenhum.

–Vai ter que esperar chegarmos em casa amigo. –resmunguei para meu pau que se contorcia indignado e revoltado dentro da calça, dei um tapinha amigável sobre ele tentando consolá-lo de alguma forma.

–Santo Deus do céu! –uma senhora de uns 60 anos e bobs no cabelo, cobertos por uma rede, me observava a alguns degraus abaixo de mim, com uma expressão totalmente em choque.

–Boa noite. –passei rapidamente por ela, completamente envergonhado por ser pego no flagra arrumando meu pau duro nas calças.

Realmente não rolou nada em seu apartamento. Bom quer dizer nada do que eu queria, porque se dependesse de mim eu ainda estaria lá com ela e a fazendo minha.

Tive que dar o melhor de mim para não ultrapassar os limites que eu havia imposto a mim enquanto a tinha sobre mim e gemendo em seu sofá. Essa era a maior provação eu já havia passado em minha vida. Eu me sentia em um videogame muito difícil, cheio de armadilhas enquanto tentava passar para o próximo nível do jogo.

Eu faria diferente com Bella e não estragaria tudo ao fazer sexo com ela. Não que fazer sexo com ela fosse estragar tudo, só melhoraria, mas eu não queria causar uma impressão errada a ela. Com Bella eu sabia que era muito mais do que sexo, ela não era mulher para uma noite só e mesmo tendo que admitir isso eu ainda estava confuso em relação ao que eu queria com ela.

Eu estava divido. Um lado meu –o lado irracional, leia-se meu pau- queria se jogar de cabeça, literalmente, nisso e curtir os momentos ao lado de Bella. Já meu outro lado – o racional –pensava em tudo, media as situações, me controlava e falava para eu ir com calma.

Ao chegar em casa a TV ainda estava ligada, Bernie dormia e roncava no sofá. Desliguei a TV, chamei Bernie para ir dormir em meu quarto. A essa altura do campeonato meu amigão lá de baixo já havia desistido de chamar atenção e havia ido dormir então eu seguiria seu exemplo e iria dormir também.

Bella e eu não havíamos combinado de nos ver de novo fora de seu consultório, mas sexta-feira estava ai para isso, eu só não sabia muito bem o que esperar de minha próxima consulta com ela, porque essa noite, definitivamente, havia mudado algo entre nós dois.

Algo havia mudado em mim principalmente.


	14. Capítulo14

**Capítulo 14**

**Narrado por Edward**

Quinta-feira foi um dia tenso para mim. Eu não havia visto Bella. O trabalho foi tedioso, ainda estávamos em buscas de quem eram as digitais encontradas na arma que eu havia encontrado na segunda-feira e nada até agora. Emmett estudava a proposta que eu havia lhe feito naquele dia, de pegar uma foto do símbolo marcado nas balas da arma e levarmos para alguns presídios a fim de saber se alguém o reconheceria.

Fora isso, não houve alguma novidade no trabalho entre ontem e hoje. E a todo instante eu me pegava relembrando os momentos que eu havia passado com Bella na quarta-feira. Para um primeiro encontro havia sido melhor do que o esperado. Bella era especial, disso eu já sabia desde que pus meus olhos nela, mas ela tinha algo diferente e que me encantava.

Eu estava divido entre saber se gostava mais de seu sorriso ou de quando ela corava, ou então dos momentos que ela me pegava completamente de surpresa, como quando ela montou em meu colo e trocamos caricias intensas em seu sofá. Definitivamente, eu gostava de todo o conjunto da obra. Bella tinha aquilo que todo homem procurava em uma mulher. Naturalidade. Sem artifícios, jogos de sedução ou somente aparência. Se bem que ela tinha uma maravilhosa aparência, mas ela não era só bela por fora, era por dentro também, uma mulher maravilhosa.

Eu ainda estava em meu apartamento esperando dar a hora de poder ir vê-la, afinal hoje era sexta-feira, dia de consulta com minha psicóloga sexy. Hoje faria uma semana que eu a havia conhecido e esperava que depois de nossa consulta que pudéssemos ir fazer algo junto.

**De:** Edward

**Para:** Psicóloga sexy

_Sei que tenho que me comportar hoje, mas ainda não estou no consultório. Então como você está neném?_

Enviei a mensagem e fui me arrumar para ver Bella mais tarde em seu consultório. Nos dias de consulta Emmett me liberava mais cedo do trabalho para que eu não me atrasasse então eu tinha tempo o suficiente para ficar apresentável para minha psicóloga sexy. Fiz a barba e me arrumei, até fiz o esforço de pentear meu cabelo e tentar domá-lo, coisa que eu já havia desistido há algum tempo, mas até que hoje ele se comportou e ficou no lugar, afinal não queríamos meu cabelo e eu, fazer feio para uma mulher tão bonita quanto Bella. Procurei por uma roupa que fosse confortável e ao mesmo tempo apresentável, escolhi uma camisa de gola polo verde, calça jeans e um tênis da Adidas.

Meu celular vibrou em cima da minha cama, quando eu terminava de calçar os tênis.

**De:** Bella

**Para:** Edward bipolar

_Psicóloga sexy? Serio Edward acho que você tem problemas com a visão também._

_Eu estou bem e como meu está meu paciente?_

Sorri com sua mensagem e sorri mais ainda enquanto a respondia.

**De:** Edward

**Para:** Psicóloga sexy

_Sim, sexy pra caralho, lembra como você me deixou na quarta? Eu não sou bipolar e minha visão está perfeita._

_E seu paciente precisa de seus cuidados._

Sua resposta chegou muito rápido.

**De:** Bella

**Para:** Edward bipolar

_Não se atrase que cuidarei de você então._

_Comporte-se._

Com uma promessa dessas, como eu poderia me atrasar mesmo? Então rapidamente me despedi de Bernie deixando-a no sofá e a TV ligada em seu canal de desenhos. Tranquei e conferi o apartamento, vendo se não tinha nada que oferecesse perigo a minha amiguinha. Não esperei o elevador chegar, desci pelas escadas mesmo e em menos de dois minutos eu estava em meu carro, saindo da garagem do prédio e dirigindo em direção ao consultório de Bella, querendo chegar o mais rápido possível para que ela cuidasse de mim.

Durante o caminho tudo o que pensei era no que aquele 'cuidar de mim' implicava. Ela quis dizer que me daria carinho ou que cuidaria de mim como minha psicóloga?

Eu a conhecia pouco, mas pelo pouco que a conhecia sabia que a primeira opção era quase inválida, desanimei um pouco, mas nem tanto, afinal eu iria vê-la. Desde quarta-feira que eu não a via e estava quase em abstinência de sua presença e cheiro. Ainda mais depois da provação que eu tive no fim de nosso encontro. Poder ter minha língua em sua pele daquela forma era algo surreal, mesmo que não fosse exatamente como eu gostaria, e só me fazia desejar mais e mais.

Enquanto esperava ser atendido pela minha psicóloga sexy, peguei a mesma revista que li antes da consulta anterior e procurei rapidamente onde havia parado a leitura e continuei dali para frente. Entre páginas, artigos sobre beleza, moda e estética, mais um artigo me chamou a atenção.

"Como saber se Ele está apaixonado por você: 12 dicas."

Sério mesmo que era por esse tipo de coisa que as mulheres se interessavam e passavam o dia lendo? Resolvi dar um pouco de atenção ao artigo, eu precisava rir um pouco andava um pouco tenso há algum tempo já, desde que conheci minha psicóloga e não poder tocá-la como queria estava mexendo com a minha mente, me colocando em parafusos.

Então dei inicio a minha leitura do dia:

**1.** Ser gentil é normal da personalidade de alguns caras, mas se ele é mais gentil com você do que com as outras pessoas, já é um bom sinal.

**2.** Troca SMS com frequência com você.

**3.** Ele anda mais arrumado do que quando vocês se conheceram? Barba feita, perfume, roupas novas… Ele pode estar se arrumando para você.

**4.** Você se torna uma das prioridades na vida dele. Como? O cara passa a preferir sair mais com você do que com os próprios amigos.

**5.** Por falar em amigos, se ele ficar bem amigo das suas amigas, também é um bom sinal.

**6.** Vocês já almoçaram juntos ou ele faz questão de te ver depois de trabalho? Ele está dedicando um pouco mais do tempo dele pra você.

**7.** O gato demonstra ciúmes de você com outros caras, mesmo que seja de um jeito bem discreto? Pode ser sinal de que ele está a fim.

**8.** Se estiver interessado, o cara passa a reparar mais em você e nos detalhes, como um corte de cabelo novo ou uma roupa bonita, então é comum os elogios aumentarem.

**9.** O cara topa fazer programas que normalmente ele não faria? Se ele topou ir ao cinema para ver um filme romântico com você, fique ligada.

**10.** Ele te abraça depois do sexo. E não vira para o outro lado e dorme.

**11.** Quando vocês conversam, para onde ele olha? Se o olhar do gato é sempre fixo em você, pode ser porque nada ao redor chama mais a atenção dele.

**12.** Se ele for cuidadoso com você na hora do sexo e se preocupar não só em ter, mas também em te dar prazer, pode ser que ele esteja sentindo algo mais forte por você.

Cara eu estava tão ferrado! Eu tinha praticamente todos os sintomas de um cara apaixonado. Eu mandava mensagem, me arrumava para ela, reparava em sua roupa, falava dela com Emmett, tinha ciúmes, e me preocupava em lhe dar prazer quando dormíssemos juntos.

Mas por outro lado. Eu não fui ao cinema com ela ver filme romântico e nem trocava meus amigos por ela – quer dizer, nós tínhamos os mesmo amigos e não é como se eu saísse muito com eles também - e eu tinha outra prioridades em minha vida também, apesar de Bella estar ocupando uma grande parte de minha vida nessa ultima semana, eu ainda não havia me esquecido de meus outros compromissos e prioridades no trabalho e nem com Bernie.

_Que isso Edward você está dando moral para uma revista de mulherzinha_? –minha consciência me chamou atenção.

Verdade. Eu sou homem, não dou moral para esse tipo de coisa, portanto não estou apaixonado. Isso tudo que acabei de ler é coisa de mulher iludida que acha que só porque o cara sorriu para ela vai pedi-la em casamento.

Joguei a revista de lado resolvendo não dar mais importância para o que havia acabado de ler. Era isso, definitivamente era isso, eu não estava apaixonado. Sou um homem com tesão, somente.

Ouvi o som da porta se abrindo e o mesmo homem da semana passada saiu de lá de dentro chorando. Ri ao me lembrar do pensamento que tive ao observar essa mesma cena anteriormente, eu havia pensado que minha psicóloga era uma bruxa, mas o quão errado eu estava quando entrei em sua sala e lá estava a mulher mais maravilhosa que já vi?

E por falar em mulher maravilhosa, Bella ela estava parada na porta de sua sala observando seu paciente deixar seu consultório.

–Ângela. –ela saiu de sua sala e foi até a mesa de sua secretária. –Como a Sra. Robertson cancelou a consulta, o Edward vai ser o ultimo se quiser já pode ir embora assim que ele entrar.

–Tudo bem, obrigada Srta. Swan.

–Eu já disse que é Bella. –minha psicóloga sorriu para sua secretária e se virou para mim. –Vamos então sr. Cullen?

–Claro. –a segui até sua sala e no instante que a porta se fechou não consegui segurar minha boca. –Quer dizer que minha neném esta querendo ficar sozinha comigo então?

–Não seja absurdo e se controle. –a vi balançar a cabeça e seguir em direção a sua mesa e pegar sua prancheta.

Hoje Bella vestia calça jeans bem colada em seu corpo, uma blusa de gola V azul e tênis, mesmo simples, ela ainda era linda.

**_'8._**_ Se estiver interessado, o cara passa a reparar mais em você e nos detalhes, como um corte de cabelo novo ou uma roupa bonita, então é comum os elogios aumentarem.'_

Porque esse trecho das 12 dicas me veio em mente agora? Quer dizer, era comum um cara reparar em uma mulher gostosa não era? Ainda mais se a mulher em questão vestia um jeans agarrado e que deixa o bumbum mais empinado. Droga! Mesmo assim eu não consegui tirar os olhos dela nem por um segundo e tenho certeza que eu parecia um idiota olhando para ela e babando em seu corpo.

–Você já pode sentar sr. Cullen.

–Ah ok então. –fui até o divã que eu costumava me sentar, e um pouco mais a vontade, joguei minhas pernas para cima do sofá e fiquei meio sentado meio deitado.

Vi Bella erguer uma sobrancelha com uma expressão bem irônica no rosto, mas não disse nada e deu seguimento a nossa consulta.

Hoje Bella me fez entrar em mais detalhes da minha infância. Perguntando coisas do tipo: o que eu gostava de fazer, lugares que gostava de ir, das brincadeiras, da escola e coleguinhas.

–E como você se sentia ao ver seus coleguinhas de escola serem levados pelos pais e você não?

Sua pergunta me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Como eu me sentia?

–Acho que nunca parei para reparar nessas coisas, e como eu já disse meus avós sempre foram presentes, não conheci outra figura paterna e nem materna, e mesmo sabendo que eles não eram meus pais eu os considerava assim. –respondi com um dar de ombros, eu realmente pensava aquilo.

–Sim, mas não te incomodava ver as outras crianças serem acompanhadas pelos pais biológicos? –bateu na tecla novamente.

–Eu juro que vou te levar para conhecer meus avós ai você vai ver o porquê de eu não ter traumas quanto a esse assunto. –resmunguei e vi minha psicóloga arregalar os olhos. –Me desculpe, passei dos limites.

–Tudo bem. -deu de ombros. –A nossa consulta já chegou ao fim mesmo.

E no exato momento ela disse isso, todas as luzes de sua sala se apagaram.

–Ahhh. –Bella gritou e se levantou do sofá em um pulo.

–Calma neném é só um apagão. –me levantei e segurei em seu ombro vendo que ela estava apavorada.

–Não gosto disso.

–Tem medo do escuro Srta. Swan? –perguntei tentando controlar o riso.

–Não é isso, é que da ultima vez que isso aconteceu fiquei trancada aqui com a Sra. Robertson, e você não faz ideia do como ela é neurótica. –deu uma risadinha nervosa. –Acho que fiquei traumatizada.

–Que bom que você vai ficar trancada comigo hoje então. –passei a mão em meu peito alisando a camisa e estufando o mesmo não conseguindo evitar o sorriso malicioso que surgiu em meu rosto.

–Isso não é bom. –ela resmungou e foi em direção à porta.

–Bom, você não seria obrigada a ficar trancada aqui comigo se não fosse essa tranca elétrica na porta. –parei logo atrás da dela, vendo que ela apertava uns botões no painel que fica ao lado da porta um pouco chateado por ela claramente estar recusando a minha presença.

Bella saiu resmungando até a sua mesa e puxou o telefone do gancho enquanto remexia nervosamente em seu cabelo.

–Droga, Ângela já deve ter ido.

Bella continuou procurando algo em sua mesa, andando de um lado pro outro remexendo entre alguns papéis que estavam bagunçados sobre sua mesa, e então tropeçou derrubando alguns objetos no chão abaixei-me para ajuda-la a pegar suas coisas. Olhei para cima e Bella também estava abaixada a minha frente, estávamos perigosamente perto um do outro.

Levantamos no mesmo instante ficando cara a cara, a distancia entre nossos corpos era mínima, com espaço o suficiente para uma fina corrente de ar passar entre nós. Estávamos tão perto um do outro que qualquer movimento faria com que nossos lábios se encontrassem. E como eu queria aquilo!

O silencio tomou conta de nós e tudo o que eu queria fazer era me aproximar mais dela, diminuir a distancia entre nós e ouvir seus doces gemidos enquanto a fizesse minha, mas eu não faria nada contra a sua vontade. Passei uma semana inteira me controlando, e passaria quantas mais fossem necessárias, porque além de desejar aquela mulher eu a respeitava e não queria lhe passar uma impressão errada. Então se algo acontecesse entre nós, teria que partir unicamente dela.

–Ah que se dane. –disse e então para minha total surpresa, jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e colou nossos lábios.

No instante em que nossos lábios se encontraram meu corpo e mente pareceu ter descartado qualquer resquício de lógica e sanidade que ainda existia em mim. Passei a mão envolta de sua cintura, erguendo-a na mesma altura que eu, facilitando o acesso aos seus lábios, Bella aproveitou a situação e passou as pernas em minha cintura.

Cambaleei um pouco enquanto a carregava em direção a sua mesa sentando-a na mesma. Enquanto nos beijamos com fulgor parecia que um fio de força desencapado havia tocado em mim, descarregando potentes cargas de adrenalina em minhas veias, fazendo o sangue correr rapidamente entre elas. Mais precisamente em direção ao sul de meu corpo. Desde que as luzes haviam apagado eu sentia aquele sensação de frio da barriga, fui pego pela ansiedade e envolto em um clima de excitação que havia deixado meu pau em alerta e em pouco tempo estaria batendo continência no confinamento de minha calça, que eu sentia estar muito apertada nesse momento.

Desde que a vi pela primeira vez em seu consultório imaginava como seria tê-la sobre sua mesa e hoje eu realizaria aquele meu desejo. Ao sentá-la em sua mesa, alguns objetos caíram, mas nenhuma atenção lhes foi dada, algo importante estava acontecendo sobre aquela mesa para que algum de nós perdesse tempo verificando o que havia caído.

–Tem certeza? –perguntei antes de continuar, eu ainda tinha um mínimo resquício de controle agora, mas não digo nada depois que ela estiver sem roupa nenhuma. Porque eu faria questão de arrancar peça por peça rapidamente.

–Sim. –sussurrou e uma de suas mãos me puxou para mais um beijo, aquele tipo de beijo que você esquecia até o próprio nome.

Minhas mãos entraram sob sua blusa e foram subindo até cada uma estar onde eu desejava, sobre seus seios. Bella ergueu o braço facilitando para que eu terminasse de retirar sua blusa e assim o fiz, ficando de cara com um sutiã de renda preta que puta que pariu, eu não duraria muito depois de ver isso.

Minhas mãos voltaram para seus lindos peitos e eu estava deslumbrado. Ela tinha uma pele tão macia e cremosa. A pouca luz que havia em sua sala provinha da lua que brilhava em um céu limpo, então eu via quase que perfeitamente seus contornos a minha frente.

Rapidamente querendo saber como seus seios eram sem aquela peça os cobrindo, abaixei o bojo da peça, quase gozando nas calças em ver seus seios nus a minha frente. Redondos e durinhos, os mamilos rosados rígidos denunciando que ela estava excitada. Bella estava ofegante, o que fazia com que seus seios subissem e descem com sua respiração, os mamilos rígidos implorando por meu toque e não me fiz de rogado, os ataquei como venho desejado ao longo dessa ultima semana.

Com a boca em um seio e uma mão no outro me deliciei ouvindo seus gemidos, suas mãos agarrando com força em meu cabelo enquanto eu brincava com um de seus mamilos em meus lábios, deixando-os úmidos com a minha saliva e assoprando por cima, indo dar a mesma atenção ao outro. O sabor de sua pele em minha boca era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes, era tão doce e macio, era tão Bella.

Eu estava me sentindo um adolescente fazendo sexo pela primeira vez, apavorado com vontade de agradar e afobado com vontade de ter tudo de uma vez atropelando as etapas.

Quando me dei por satisfeito em seus seios subi com meus beijos em sua pele, me concentrando em seu pescoço, quando senti suas mãos puxando minha camisa. Afastei-me e retirei a peça de roupa, também aproveitei e chutei meus sapatos para o lado e desafivelei a calça, Bella também havia tirado seus tênis e estava de pé tirando sua caça.

–Deixa que eu faço. –a impedi de fazer isso, afinal eu venho sonhado com isso a tempo demais para minha sanidade e queria fazer isso por completo.

Terminado o trabalho de retirar sua calça eu estava ajoelhado a sua frente, admirando a pequena calcinha preta conjunto do sutiã de renda. Eu acho que essa mulher havia saído de casa hoje com a intenção de me provocar só pode, não tinha outra explicação pra isso.

–Edward. –a ouvi me chamar.

–Que foi? –olhei pra cima.

–Anda logo. –ela tinha um sorrisinho tímido e estava corada.

Sem dizer nada sorri com malicia e coloquei uma mão de cada lado da pequena calcinha e fui descendo a peça lentamente. Pela posição que me encontrava fiquei cara a cara com o pequeno e glorioso monte de Vênus a minha frente, o triangulo entre suas pernas me convidando para estar ali.

Fiz Bella se sentar na ponta da mesa, planejando meus próximos movimentos, abri suas pernas lentamente enquanto me abaixava ficando ajoelhado com a cabeça entre suas pernas, louco para provar seu sabor em minha língua e saber se era tão bom como venho sonhado ser.

Olhei para o rosto de minha sexy psicóloga e ela estava de olhos fechados e mordia os lábios, respirando com força. Olhei para meu objeto de desejo vendo o quão molhada por mim Bella estava. Como todo homem eu precisava ouvir isso de sua boca, não sei o que se passa na cabeça dos homens, mas ouvir uma mulher dizer que estava excitada por ele, era algo que ativava o lado neandertal de um homem e despertava desejos primitivos no cara.

–Tudo isso por mim neném? –perguntei enquanto levei um dedo entre os lábios de sua bocetinha, havia apenas um triangulo bem aparado de pelos e o restante ela era completamente lisinha e sua excitação escorria em suas dobras.

–Sim Edward. –gemeu quando comecei a mover meu dedo em seu nervo inchado.

Merda, a ouvir gemendo enquanto eu lhe dava prazer era o inferno na minha cabeça. Eu sentia que entraria em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento, isso eu gozaria nas calças como um adolescente.

Então fiz o que mais queria fazer no momento. Substitui meus dedos por minha boca. Eu não sabia como explicar o gosto de Bella, mas era algo que ia além do que eu imaginava e escutar ela gemendo enquanto eu ministrava toques em sua entrada com um dedo e a lambia era algo que não sairia de minha mente tão cedo.

–Ah Deus... –agarrou com força em meu cabelo, olhei para cima não abandonando sua boceta e vi que ela havia jogado a cabeça para trás completamente entregue ao orgasmo que eu estava lhe proporcionando, segurei em sua cintura aprofundando ainda mais as caricias entre suas pernas enquanto sentia estremecer sob mim.

Bella gozando era uma coisa a ser admirada e se eu pudesse e ela quisesse eu teria aquela cena em minha vida por todos os dias daqui para frente. Senti meu pau apertar contra a calça. Ter Bella completamente nua e desfrutável como estava, podendo sentir o cheiro se sua excitação estava me fazendo cada vez mais duro. Meu querido amigo estava em uma situação bem desconfortável no momento.

–Vem. –ela se acomodou melhor sobre a mesa e me levantei rapidamente ficando a sua frente ainda sentindo seu gosto indescritível em meus lábios.

Sabe quando você deseja tanto, mas tanto uma coisa que quando a tem fica meio que sem saber exatamente o que fazer? Era eu nesse momento.

Eu me encontrava parado em frente a uma Bella nua ofegante e de bochechas coradas após um orgasmo, que estava sentada em sua mesa com as pernas comigo entre suas pernas, somente me esperando. Minhas mãos suavam, meu coração batia com força em meu peito, sentia frio na barriga e meu pau doía. Some tudo isso mais a expectativa que eu sentia agora e sim, eu parecia um idiota parado a sua frente sem me mexer.

Definitivamente, acho que fiquei tanto tempo sem sexo que poderia me considerar um virgem inexperiente novamente, mas no momento que esse pensamento me veio em mente ele foi afastado de mim porque Bella abriu as pernas impaciente e me dando uma bela visão de sua bocetinha, que brilhava devido a sua excitação.

Esquece o que eu disse antes, sexo era que nem andar de bicicleta, a gente nunca esquece. Acomodei-me entre suas pernas, segurando em sua cintura com uma mão e levando a outra entre suas pernas sentindo em meus dedos o quanto ela estava molhada. Porra ela havia acabado de ter um orgasmo e estava molhada desse jeito? Essa mulher ia me levar a loucura, eu não duraria muito tempo em suas mãos.

–Porra você é tão gostosa neném. –mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha e dei leves mordidinhas em sua mandíbula, rumando até sua boca, beijando-a lentamente enquanto novamente massageava seu pequeno clitóris inchado, molhado e necessitado.

–Edward. -ela meio que suspirou e gemeu meu nome.

Afastei-me para descer minha calça e liberar meu pau, foi quase um alivio tê-lo fora do confinamento da calça e da cueca senti até um ventinho bater nele refrescando-o, mas então em lembrei de um detalhe muito importante.

–Não tenho camisinha. –disse desanimado e quase, eu disse quase, brochando.

Merda, mil vezes merda!

Eu sempre andava preparado para imprevistos, nunca andava sem camisinha na carteira, mas no começo da semana eu tirei as camisinhas da carteira, porque como eu estava decidido há esperar um pouco mais, já que eu não atropelaria as coisas com Bella, não via motivos para andar com um estoque de camisinhas na carteira como se eu fosse um tarado sexual.

–Tem certeza que não tem nenhuma? –perguntou me encarando timidamente.

–Eu tirei no começo da semana, estou sem. –tentei me afastar dela antes que eu fizesse um loucura de entrar sem, meu pau estava tão perto de sua entrada que ele podia agir sem meu consentimento, mas quando resolvi fazer isso Bella me prendeu entre suas pernas.

–Você já entrou sem antes? –perguntou.

–Não. –e era verdade, nunca em toda a minha vida sexual eu havia transado sem camisinha.

–Eu também nunca fiz sem e tomo anticoncepcional.

–Você está sugerindo que... –não se diz esse tipo de coisa para um homem assim do nada, você tem que preparar o cara antes e eu estava meio em choque agora.

–Se não quiser não tem problema. –soltou suas pernas de minha cintura e recuou timidamente.

–Quero, claro que quero. –respondi rapidamente, erguendo uma coxa sua prendendo em volta de meu quadril. –Tem certeza mesmo?

–Sim. –sussurrou.

Com o seu aval retornei meus dedos em sua intimidante, estimulando-a em sua entrada e vendo se estava totalmente preparada para me receber dentro dela. Ela estava.

Coleie minha boca contra a dela novamente sentindo seu gosto contra minha língua e quase gozei quando uma mão sua envolveu meu pau, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

Então ela guiou meu pau para sua entrada e fiz exatamente o que me imaginei fazendo com ela muitas vezes, me enterrei por completo em seu corpo, sentindo seu calor me envolver.

Eu tinha certeza que depois de transar sem camisinha uma vez, nunca mais iria querer fazer com novamente, a diferença que um pedaço de plástico faz não é algo que se explica com palavras, mas era bom. Porra aquilo era bom pra caralho. Pele contra pele, nada me atrapalhando de poder sentir seu calor e umidade contra meu pau. Porra eu não ia durar muito assim.

–Porra como você é apertada. –gemi enquanto me movimentava dentro de seu corpo, dentro e fora, lento e duro.

Bella envolveu minha cintura com sua outra perna, e nessa nova posição eu conseguia me enterrar mais fundo dentro dela, suas mãos puxavam o cabelo de minha nuca enquanto eu a beijava duro e empurrava forte contra seu calor úmido.

Muitos gemidos e palavras sem sentido podiam ser ouvidos, quando minha boca não estava ocupada beijando a boca de Bella, agora minha boca estava ocupada sugando a pele de seu pescoço onde com certeza pela manhã haveria minha marca ali, e eu sou um filho da puta hipócrita se não assumir que aquilo me excitava, saber que ela tinha uma marca minha em seu corpo, marca feita por mim em um momento como esse, onde estávamos conectados um com o outro dando e recebendo prazer.

–Edward. –soltou um gemido agoniado.

–Hmmm... –murmurei enquanto mordiscava seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto do seu suor em minha língua.

Tenho certeza que lá fora o clima estaria bem frio, mas aqui dentro, neste exato momento as cosias estavam quentes, bem quentes e eu sentia o suor escorrendo em meu pescoço e costa, assim como a pele de minha Bella estava escorregadia a meu toque.

–Quase lá. –gemeu alto jogando a cabeça pra trás, me dando mais acesso ao seu pescoço alvo, uma mão puxando meu cabelo e a outra arranhando minha costa com força, amanhã teriam marcas bem feias ali, mas eu não ligava nem um pouco, na verdade eu gostava.

–Então goza pra mim neném. –levei uma mão entre nossos corpos esfregando seu clitóris com o dedão e então a senti apertar meu pau como um punho se contraindo contra mim, entregando ao seu prazer, e por consequência me levando ao meu próprio, fazendo com que todo meu corpo estremecesse enquanto pela primeira vez eu gozava dentro de uma mulher sem camisinha e porra aquilo era bom, eu estava marcando Bella como minha da forma mais primitiva que existia.

Aquela não foi a minha 'primeira vez' naquela noite, mas eu deixaria para pensar nesse assunto mais tarde, seria confuso demais agora.

Depois do melhor orgasmo da minha vida, eu estava ofegante e Bella ainda me segurava com força com seus braços e pernas ainda entregue as contrações de seu próprio prazer.

–Bella.

–Que? –perguntou com a voz rouca devido aos seus gritos de prazer e com a respiração ofegante.

–Minhas pernas estão tremendo. –disse.

–As minhas também. –disse com um risinho.

–Vamos deitar um pouco pra descansar.

–Ok. –desprendeu seus braços e pernas me libertando de seu aperto e escorreguei meu pau pra fora de seu corpo trazendo um rastro de sêmen no caminho, não tinha nada que eu pudesse usar para limpá-la no momento, mas ela realmente não parecia se importar com aquilo.

–Vem. –a puxei em meu colo caminhando com ela até o divã em sua sala.

Deitei primeiro, fazendo com que ela deitasse por cima de mim e ficamos ali por minutos que parecem incontáveis, em silencio. Meu coração ainda batia acelerado, ainda mais por Bella nesse exato momento estar com a cabeça deitada em um lado de meu peito e acariciando o outro lado, eu apreciava o carinho de olhos fechados, fazendo carinho nela também subindo e descendo minha mão livre por sua costa.

Eu me sentia tão leve e confortável com ela em meus braços e aquela era uma sensação que eu não me lembrava de ter sentido antes em qualquer momento de minha vida. Eu estava feliz, como nunca estive.

–Edward está dormindo? –sua voz disse baixinho.

–Não por quê? –perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.

–Porque a energia voltou. –disse.

Abri os olhos confirmando que a energia havia voltado no consultório.

–Temos que ir.

–Vamos dormir juntos hoje. –pedi não querendo ficar longe dela, não agora que a tive para mim, eu não tinha tido o suficiente dela, e acho que eu nunca teria o suficiente em se tratando de Bella.

–Não posso deixar o Bear sozinho.

–Também não posso deixar a Bernie sozinha. –então pensei rapidamente em uma solução. –Faz assim, passamos no seu apartamento você pega algumas roupas e o Bear para passar o fim de semana comigo e vamos pro meu apartamento, o que acha?

–Acho que tudo bem. –Bella disse depois de pensar por alguns minutos.

Suspirei aliviado por Bella não dizer que não poderíamos mais nos ver depois do que havia acabado de acontecer entre nós. Enrolamos mais um pouco ali e então nos levantamos, vestindo nossas roupas e saímos de seu consultório rumo a seu apartamento.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

**|Narrado por Edward|**

Bear estava animado em sua coleira, cheirando tudo pelo caminho enquanto subíamos as escadas do meu prédio. Bella carregava uma bolsa com algumas coisas dela e de Bear e eu mantinha nossas mão entrelaçadas enquanto sumíamos os três lances de escadas necessários para chegar ao meu apartamento e eu estava adorando o contato de nossas mãos unidas daquela forma, Bella parecia meio tímida e ficou calada quase durante todo o caminho até o seu apartamento e depois até o meu, resolvi não invadir seu espaço e lhe deixei a vontade com seus pensamentos, embora eu estivesse louco para saber o que se passava em sua cabeça naquele instante.

Será que ela havia gostado de estar comigo em seu consultório tanto quanto eu havia gostado de estar com ela? Mesmo sabendo que eu havia tudo certo e que havia lhe dando tanto prazer quanto eu havia sentido não tinha como não ficar inseguro, Bella não era como as outras mulheres com que já estivesse e às vezes a sua percepção de prazer era bem diferente da minha. Mas por outro lado se ela não tivesse gostado não teria aceitado vir até aqui comigo certo?

–Bem vindos. –destranquei a porta e abri para que Bella passasse com Bear.

Assim que passei pela porta fui recebido por minha amiguinha, que me rodeava pedindo por atenção e choramingando como sempre fazia quando eu chegava em casa. Bernie olhava de Bella para Bear enquanto eu brincava com ela, ela estava meio desconfiada com a presença de ambos ali, eu não podia culpa-la por não ser receptiva com Bella e Bear ali, sempre fomos só nós dois e eu não era muito dado a receber visitas em casa então era normal Bernie estar um pouco arredia, mas ela teria que se acostumar coma presença deles ali Bella e Bear eram um pacote fechado assim como eu e Bear éramos um com o outro.

Bella olhava a sua volta e Bear cheirava meu sofá pronto para erguer a perna e marcar território.

–Nada disso Bear. –chamei atenção com firmeza e ele sentou na hora no lugar e fez ar de inocente.

–Porque você nunca obedece à mamãe? –Bella se abaixou na frente dele e fez uma careta para ele.

–Acho que sua filha precisa de uma presença masculina na vida dele. –eu disse e então esbocei um sorriso malicioso quando vi Bella ficar constrangida com meu comentário.

Bernie apesar de ter me recepcionado como sempre estava mais quieta do que o normal, ela devia estar mesmo com ciúmes, porque normalmente ela era tão imperativa, mas resolvi dar um tempo para que ela se acostumasse.

–Ber vamos ter visitas nesse fim de semana. –expliquei pra ela como se ela pudesse opinar em algo, e na verdade ela podia, passava mais tempo do que eu naquele apartamento então havia meio que conquistado esse direito. –Então seja uma boa mocinha e uma boa anfitriã e se comporte.

–Woof. –grunhiu baixinho em confirmação.

–Boa menina. –afaguei sua cabeça, mas ela continuou de orelhas murchas, ela teria que se acostumar com a presença de Bella ali em casa e Bear era uma consequência quando se tratava delam. –Neném me dê suas coisas vou levar pro quarto.

Bella me entregou timidamente sua bolsa e a deixei ali na sala com as companhias caninas e fui levar suas coisas até o quarto. Tirei a camisa que eu vestia e chutei meu tênis em algum canto do quarto.

Certo, Bella passaria não só à noite, mas todo o fim de semana aqui comigo e eu a teria única e exclusivamente para mim por dois dias seguidos, e eu com certeza aproveitaria todos os momentos ao seu lado, já era meio difícil de manter minhas mãos longe dela em circunstancias normais, e agora depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós dois dentro de seu consultório e de ter provado o quão doce era o seu sabor, era como se um campo gravitacional me levasse até ela, me impedindo assim de ficar longe dela por mais tempo do que o necessário.

Fui até o banheiro e me encarei no espelho, eu estava um pouco corado, meus cabelos bagunçados devido à intensa atividade praticada no consultório psicológico de Bella e meus olhos não conseguiam esconder a felicidade que eu sentia naquele momento. Lavei meu rosto rapidamente tentando manter a calma e me dirigi até a sala.

Bella estava olhando através da porta de vidro que dava para a pequena sacada de meu apartamento, Bear estava deitada em seu colchão ao lado do sofá ainda emburrada e Bear fuçando e cheirando tudo pela sala. Aproximei-me de Bella parando atrás de seu corpo, envolvendo sua cintura com os braços e tirando seu cabelo do caminho, liberando seu pescoço para que eu pudesse beijá-la ali como eu gostava, senti que Bella estremeceu em meus braços.

–Admirando a vista? –perguntei mordiscando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha.

–Sim. –ofegou baixinho quando infiltrei minha mão direita dentro de sua blusa e a descansando em seu seio macio, coberto pelo infeliz sutiã. –É muito bonito daqui, dá pra ver o mar de longe.

–Sabe o que eu queria agora? –perguntei ainda distraído com seu pescoço.

–O que?

–Tomar um banho. –disse sem rodeios.

–Tudo bem, pode ir eu fico aqui. –Bella deu um jeito de virar de frente para mim, minha mão ainda sobre seu seio, agora o massageando sentindo minha garota estremecer sob meu toque. Eu gostava do efeito que eu tinha nela, meu ego masculino se inflava toda vez que ela estremecia quando eu a tocava.

–Não neném, quero tomar um banho com você. –disse e então tomei seus lábios em um beijo lento e sensual, e por trás desse beijo demonstrando todas as intenções que eu tinha com ela nua e debaixo de um chuveiro.

Tomar banho com Bella foi uma experiência de vida.

Depois de eu, como todo bom cavalheiro faria, a ajudei a tirar peça por peça de roupa, beijando cada centímetro de pele que eu alcançava e talvez me demorando mais em seus seios do que o recomendado, e depois de eu ter tirado minha roupa, com alguma ajuda dela também, ambos estávamos nus debaixo da ducha do chuveiro, Bella tinha um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto quando pegou o sabonete no suporte.

–Porque essa cara de safada? –perguntei enquanto molhava meu cabelo.

–Por nada. –sorriu inocente e foi para debaixo do jato de agua.

Mas suas atitudes não combinavam com a inocência daquele sorriso. Bella então começou a deslizar o sabonete por sua pele, que agora estava escorregadia devido à agua e o sabão. Meus olhos eram prisioneiros de seus gestos e eu não conseguia desviá-los, como eu invejava aquele sabonete!

–Sua provocadora. –meio rosnei meio resmunguei tentando ao máximo me controlar para não jogá-la contra a parede e tê-la ali mesmo.

–Mas eu não estou fazendo nada! –disse tentando parecer ultrajada, arregalou os olhos fingindo inocência.

Ela queria brincar? Eu sabia brincar.

–Tudo bem me desculpe. –murmurei ao me aproximar lentamente dela. –Pra você ver como sou bonzinho, para me redimir com você vou ajuda-la a tomar banho. –sorri ao ver que sua respiração mudou com as minhas palavras, ela estava ofegante sem eu fazer nada... ainda.

–Vai? –perguntou num sussurro.

–Sim vou.

Sem dizer mais nada tomei o sabonete de sua mão e comecei a desliza-lo por sua barriga plana, pela curva de sua cintura, ao redor de seus seios, ameaçava chegar entre suas pernas e voltava a repetir meus movimentos anteriores.

–Vire-se. –ela atendeu a meu pedido de imediato.

Meu pau era uma causa perdida a essa altura do campeonato, estava totalmente duro e me causando certo desconforto, mas provocar Bella estava sendo divertido. Tive que engolir em seco e me controlar ao máximo quando ela se virou de costas para mim, seu bumbum empinado roçando em meu membro latejante. E Bella era uma ótima provocadora, pois colou sua costa eu meu peito, meu pau agora colado em seu bumbum empinadinho, que ela fazia questão de ficar remexendo contra mim, me provocando.

–Neném é melhor parar de provocar. –sugeri.

–Se não o que? –se virou ficando novamente de frente para mim.

–Se não isso. –pegando-a pela cintura a joguei contra a parede e ergui uma perna sua enroscando-a em meu quadril, a poucos centímetros de estar dentro dela e de seu calor úmido novamente.

–É isso que eu ganho por te provocar? –deslizou as mãos pelo meu peito e apoiou uma delas em meu ombro e a outra se enroscou em meu cabelo.

–É isso que você quer né? –rocei a cabeça de minha ereção em sua entrada e levei uma mão até sua intimidade, checando se ela estava pronta para mim, mas só pelo jeito que ela me olhava e mordia os lábios em expectativa não era necessário conferir nada, eu sabia que ela estava pronta e molhada me esperando.

–Por favor. –gemeu quando levei meu pau até sua entrada, entrando só com a ponta e saindo, provocando.

–Por favor, o que neném? –sorri ao ver sua expressão impaciente.

–Me fode.

–Porra. –dessa vez fui eu que gemi.

Bella falando sujo era quente pra caralho além de ser um puta golpe baixo, ergui sua outra perna fazendo com que ela abraçasse meu quadril com suas pernas e não me prolonguei mais, dei a nós dois o que tanto queríamos e me afundei em seu calor com um único impulso. Eu não me cansaria daquilo nunca.

De senti-la se mover contra mim, me apertando dentro dela, gemendo meu nome em seu prazer, puxando meu cabelo e arranhando minhas costas enquanto gozava e nem do seu gemido manhoso que acompanhava seu orgasmo. Bella era linda sentindo prazer.

Pedimos uma pizza e a comemos assistindo ao Rei dos Patos na A&E, só que o programa de entretenimento mais interessante e divertido daquela noite, não foi nada que passasse na TV e sim ver Bear implicando com Bernie andando atrás dela aonde ela ia e ganhando rosnados quando se aproximava.

Depois de ter Bella novamente em meus braços e em minha cama, eu estava deitado na penumbra do quarto, Bella ressonava baixinho ao meu lado, apoiada em meu peito, uma perna passando por cima de mim e sua cabeça em meu ombro.

E durante aquele tempo acordado eu me permiti pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido entre nós. Eu havia estado com Bella fisicamente falando, porque emocionalmente eu estava com ela desde que a conheci, sim não adiantava mais negar, eu estava apaixonado por Bella, e porra como aquilo me assustava pra caralho, mas ao mesmo tempo era um sentimento tão bom e tão libertador que eu só conseguia pensar no porque de nunca ter me apaixonado antes.

Eu tinha a resposta para essa pergunta, eu não havia me apaixonado antes porque nenhuma das mulheres com que já estive antes eram Bella, ela tinha aquele algo especial, algo doce, único e só dela, que fazia com que as pessoas a rodeasse como abelhas em uma flor, querendo ter sua doçura só para si, e eu era um tremendo filho da puta e seria um hipócrita se não me sentisse o mais feliz dos homens por Bella dividir comigo uma parte de sua doçura que ninguém podia ter. Eu podia não ter sido o primeiro a tê-la daquela forma, mas faria o possível e o impossível para ser o ultimo.

Bella se remexeu ao meu lado e senti seus seios pressionarem contra mim. Porra, depois de admitir que estava apaixonado por ela tudo o que eu mais queria era estar dentro dela novamente, para lhe mostrar tudo o que eu sentia, e não tive como me controlar, porque meu amigo estava mais acordado do que eu naquele momento.

–Bella neném acorda. –sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto deslizava as pontas dos dedos em um carinho suave em sua costa.

–O que foi? –bocejou.

–Quer fazer amor com você. –mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha e ouvi um suave gemido.

–Você não cansa nunca? –perguntou coma voz embargada pelo sono.

–De você nunca.

Ajeitei-me ficando de frente para ela e passando sua perna por cima do meu quadril, e ela já completamente acordada se acomodou melhor se aproximando mais de mim.

–Vem. –me puxou para um beijo quente.

–Espere tenho uma pergunta para fazer antes.

–Que pergunta?

Era impressão minha ou ela estava impaciente? Eu poderia rir se a situação não fosse tão tensa para mim.

–Quer namorar comigo?


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**Narrado por Bella**

Acordei antes que Edward e fiquei ali deitada, aninhada em seus braços relembrando as horas que passamos juntos no dia anterior, e até mesmo nessa madrugada, porque em momento algum deixei de ter consciência de seu corpo ao lado do meu.

Foi uma loucura o que fizemos em meu consultório, mas uma deliciosa loucura. Eu não sabia muito bem em como lidaria com o que aconteceu entre nós lá, mas eu deixaria as decisões complicadas para quando esse fim de semana, que tinha tudo para ser perfeito, acabasse. Edward tinha uma forma de lidar com o que aconteceu entre a gente e isso se resumia a uma única pergunta feita a mim: "Quer namorar comigo?".

A pergunta ainda assombrava minha mente mesmo depois de horas de ter sido feita e respondia.

"Sim." Foi à resposta que dei com simplicidade, e então ele havia me tomado de forma deliciosa em seus braços, me fazendo dele e me dando um prazer que eu jamais havia sentido antes, não foi e não era somente sexo entre a gente, eu sabia que era muito mais desde que nos beijamos pela primeira vez, e mesmo quando transamos em meu consultório não foi só sexo, tinha muito mais emoção e desejo impregnado em nossos atos do que muito casal que se diz apaixonado por ai. Edward e eu fizemos amor até que nenhum de nós aguentasse mais se mover, embora eu acreditasse que com certo incentivo ele partiria para outra rodada sem problemas, ele era incansável.

Nós precisávamos conversar sobre nós, eu sei que era muito cedo para nos envolvermos em um relacionamento serio, mas eu queria mais do que tudo estar com ele, e não somente pelo melhor sexo da minha vida, mas eu gostava de sua companhia e me sentia completamente apaixonada por ele, como nunca me senti por nenhum outro antes. E por falar em 'como nunca me senti com nenhum outro antes', a questão era que eu nunca havia sentido prazer com nenhum parceiro até estar em seus braços. Os dois homens com que eu já havia me envolvido antes eram egoístas e se eu quisesse sentir algo quando estava na cama com eles, teria que assumir o controle da situação e eu não me sentia a vontade fazendo isso, nunca dormi com um homem que se preocupasse com o meu prazer também. E Edward se preocupava, e como ele se preocupava, só de me lembrar dos momentos que dividimos eu já sentia meu coração palpitar e não era só meu coração que palpitava com as lembranças.

Edward se remexeu ao meu lado e resmungou alguma coisa em seu sono, e quando ele se mexeu senti algo cutucar em minha coxa, olhei para baixo e vislumbrei uma gloriosa ereção matinal dando boas vindas. Sorri tendo uma boa ideia de como acordar, meu agora, namorado, será que ele pensaria mal sobre mim depois do que eu fizesse? Provavelmente não, eu não estava fazendo nada de errado, ele era meu namorado e eu queria muito fazer aquilo.

Então me esgueirei de seus braços tomando o cuidado de não fazer movimentos muito bruscos e acordá-lo. Engatinhei até seus pés e passei uma perna de cada lá de seu corpo ficando cara a cara com seu membro enrijecido. Parei um minuto para admirar seu corpo bem trabalhado, não que Edward fosse o tipo de cara que frequenta academia e faz musculação, mas ele tem um corpo perfeito, na medida certa, não tem uma barriga de tanquinho, mas também não é de shop é lisa e tem poucos pelos que iam em direção ao caminho do paraíso, seus braços tinham músculos, mas como já disse antes nada que fosse fabricado. Edward era perfeito e natural, ele conseguia fazer com que eu me apaixonasse por ele cada vez mais e pra isso nem precisava abrir a boca ou os olhos visto que ele continuava a dormir profundamente.

Voltei minha atenção para seu membro, não era gigante como já vi em alguns filmes pornôs - não que eu assistisse muitos, mas às vezes as noites eram solitárias-, mas também não era pequeno, só vou dizer que tinha o tamanho perfeito para fazer com que qualquer mulher corresse atrás dele implorando por atenção. Quer dizer, o conjunto inteiro da obra fazia com que qualquer mulher corresse atrás dele. Peguei seu membro com cuidado em minha mão e comecei lentos movimentos de vai e vem.

–Bella. –olhei para cima assustada ao ouvir meu nome, pensando ter sido pega no flagra, mas Edward continuava a dormir, então quer dizer que ele estava sonhando comigo?

Sorri mais ainda antes de substituir minha mão pela boca, começando pela cabeça de seu membro e descendo lentamente pela extensão. Ele tinha um gosto salgado, não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que era o melhor gosto, mas não era ruim também. Em certo momento apliquei mais velocidade nos movimentos de vai e vem de minha boca sugando-o com vontade, e usei uma de minhas mãos para massagear suas bolas.

–Porra. –ouvi um grunhido e olhei para cima vendo que ele já estava completamente acordado os olhos cravados em mim e cheios de desejo, continuei meu trabalho em sua ereção sem tirar meus olhos dele.

Edward mordia os lábios com força e agora uma mão sua agarrava meu cabelo, me mostrando a velocidade que ele gostava e seu quadril acompanhava os movimentos de minha boca.

–Bella eu vou... –senti a pressão de sua mão em meu cabelo, tentando me afastar, me mantive firme em meu objetivo. –Porra neném. –ele gemeu alto e então senti seu liquido quente em minha boca, engoli seu prazer rapidamente e antes de abandoná-lo completamente, dei um beijinho na cabeça de seu membro e me engatinhei por cima dele, ficando deitada em seu peito.

–Bom dia namorado. –Edward me encarava com olhos cheio de luxuria, senti sua mão apertar minhas coxas e então subirem e pousarem meu bumbum.

–Isso é o que eu chamo de um bom dia. –ele sorriu maliciosamente. –Se quiser me acordar assim todos os dias não vou reclamar, juro.

–Vou pensar no seu caso.

Edward ergueu sua cabeça e encostou seus lábios no meu, me puxando para um beijo lascivo e então em um movimento repentino ele nos virou ficando por cima do meu corpo, entre minhas pernas.

–Quero dar bom dia para minha namorada também. –sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de começar a distribuir pequenas mordidinhas em meu pescoço, tenho certeza de que eu estaria cheia de marcas de chupão em meu pescoço a essa altura do campeonato e quem se importa? Eu com certeza não ligava nem um pouco que elas estivessem ali.

Meu namorado continuou a descer beijos pela extensão do meu pescoço e só parou quando chegou aos meus seios.

–Olá minhas meninas!

–Suas meninas? –perguntei rindo da cara de bobo que ele fazia.

–Sim, seus peitos agora tem um dono. –sem espaço para mais brincadeiras ele começou a beijar suas meninas, quem era eu para contraria-lo quando eu tinha sua boca em meus peitos?

Eu só sabia gemer seu nome sentindo seus toques em meu corpo, e a cada minuto mais excitada com a expectativa do que ele faria a seguir quando seus beijos começaram a descer por minha barriga rumo a minha intimidade. Eu prendia a respiração em expectativa quando Edward havia chegado entre minhas pernas, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios quando barulhos vieram do corredor e ouvi rosnados e granidos vindo de lá.

–Droga. –Edward resmungou.

–Tudo bem. –me levantei e me enrolei no lençol indo ver o que acontecia.

Senti Edward caminhando logo atrás de mim e eu juro que eu podia rir do que via, eu estava chateada por termos sido interrompidos em um momento importante onde eu ganharia um bom dia bem merecido, mas a cena a minha frente não tinha como deixar de ser engraçada.

Bear e Bernie estavam em lados opostos da sala. Bernie com cara de brava e os dentes arreganhados de um lado e Bear com o rabinho ente as pernas e orelhas murchas do outro encolhido em um canto.

–O que aconteceu Ber? –Edward, agora vestido com uma cueca boxer, caminhou até sua cachorra e eu fui até o meu.

–O que você aprontou? –perguntei sabendo que havia sido ele que provou.

Bear só meu olhou com olhos pidões e choramingou.

–Ele deve ter tentado mexer em algum brinquedo dela. –Edward disse ao meu lado. –Vamos voltar pro quarto.

–Depois agora eu estou com fome.

–Nunca vou perdoar vocês dois. –Edward olhou com olhos acusadores para nossos amiguinhos, um emburrado em cada lado da sala.

–Eles vão superar. –o abracei.

–Mas eu não. –remungou.

–Você não existe. –dei um tapinha em seu braço.

–Vamos voltar pro quarto que eu vou provar se existo ou não.

–Você fica aqui fazendo nosso café e eu vou tomar um banho. –disse.

–É melhor a gente ir junto pra economizar agua. –ele disse com uma tentativa de expressão seria, mas seus olhos maliciosos entregavam o que ele estava pensando.

–Melhor não. –murmurei.

–Porque neném? Você não quer mais? –agora ele expressava preocupação em seu rosto.

–Não é isso é que fazia muito tempo desde... Você sabe! –respondi constrangida.

–Hmm tudo bem, entendi, só me avise quando estiver melhor. –deu um selinho demorado em mim e antes que eu fosse tomar meu banho.

Assim que sai do chuveiro procurei algo confortável para vestir, então peguei um shortinho jeans que havia colocado em minha bolsa e a camisa que Edward vestia no dia anterior, não coloquei sutiã e então desembaracei meu cabelo com os dedos desfazendo os nós nas pontas.

Assim que sai no corredor senti um cheiro estranho no ar, parecia que algo estava queimando então ouvi um grito vindo da cozinha. Corri apressada até lá.

–O que aconteceu? –perguntei aturdida ao entrar na cozinha e ver Edward vestido apenas em sua cueca branca com um dedo na boca e uma fumaça densa sair de dentro da pia, a torneira aberta jorrava agua em algo.

–Nosso café da amanhã me queimou. –Edward deu de ombros.

–Ou você queimou nosso café da manhã?

–Dá tudo na mesma, ambos saímos queimados.

Não teve como conter o riso diante daquela situação, mas tentei segurar um pouco o riso vendo que Edward havia ficado chateado.

–Não fica assim. –me aproximei dele fazendo carinho em seu rosto. –Tá doendo? –peguei sua mão vendo uma marca vermelha em seu dedo.

–Um pouco, mas se você beijar aposto que sara rapidinho.

Dei um beijinho em seu dedo e então subi minha mão em direção ao seu cabelo puxando sua cabeça em minha direção e então beijei seus lábios, que se moldaram aos meus com perfeição em um beijo lento e sensual.

–Já me sinto bem melhor. –disse com um grande sorriso depois de nos afastarmos.

–Sei muitas maneiras de fazer você se sentir melhor. –ri ao ver sua cara de agoniado.

–Se você ficar me provocando vou te pegar em cima dessa mesa. –Edward murmurou entre beijos.

–Certo, vou fazer nosso café então. –me afastei dele indo até a geladeira e analisando as possibilidades.

20 minutos depois eu havia feito um omelete com bacon e algumas torradas e um café bem forte para nós dois.

–Você está me mimando demais. –Edward disse depois de engolir a grande garfada de omelete que ele havia enfiado na boca. –Primeiro um maravilhoso boquete matinal e agora fazendo nosso café. Estamos indo muito bem para nosso primeiro dia como namorados.

Corei quando ele mencionou o que eu havia feito nesta amanha e resolvi mudar de assunto.

–Porque eu? –fiz a pergunta que tanto me incomodara desde que eu havia aberto os olhos hoje.

–Porque você o que?

–De tantas mulheres por ai porque você quis namorar justo comigo?

Edward me encarou por alguns segundos, provavelmente pensando em sua resposta e eu aguardei silenciosamente.

–Vem cá. –abriu seus braços me convidando e em segundos eu estava sentada em seu colo, seus braços me envolvendo carinhosamente. –Eu já disse, você não é como nenhum outra, é diferente.

–Não consigo entender o que você viu em mim que te deixou tão interessado, eu sou tão normal. –apontei para meu corpo, eu não tinha nenhum atrativo que atraísse olhares masculinos e não era o tipo de mulher que por onde passava os homens entortassem o pescoço para me ver passar.

–Interessado? Neném, estamos falando de você, estou fascinado na verdade. –Edward colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha e se inclinou para beijar meu pescoço. –E você é uma mulher incrível, gostosa e sexy, tão linda por fora quanto é por dentro, não se diminua ao dizer que é normal. De normal você não tem nada.

E como que para provar seu ponto e finalizar a discussão Edward me puxou para um beijo carregado de malicia e segundas intenções, e isso ficou bem claro quando senti alguém ficando animado abaixo de mim.

–E quanto a mim? –ele perguntou quando nos separamos.

–Você o que? –perguntei confusa.

–O que você viu em mim para aceitar namorar comigo? –ele tinha um sorrisinho brincalhão nos lábios, sorriso esse que me deixava deslumbrada.

–Acho que é porque você foi o melhor sexo da minha vida. –dei de ombros e acabei rindo com a cara chocada que ele fez. –Que foi? Você foi mesmo.

–Espero que eu seja o único melhor sexo da sua vida então. –disse e então seus olhos se voltaram para o que eu vestia. –Você ficou muito bonita com a minha camisa, tem algo debaixo dela? –Edward nem esperou que eu respondesse e suas mãos já entravam por dentro da sua camisa que eu vestia, constatando que eu não vestia nada por baixo da peça de roupa ao apertar meu seio em sua mão. –Eu gosto muito disso, gosto mesmo, mas prefiro você sem nada. –então se levantou comigo ainda em seu colo.

–Edward pra onde você esta me levando?

–Ainda estou te devendo um _'bom dia' _apropriado. –senti todo meu corpo se contrair em expectativa quando entendi suas palavras.

E realmente ele me deu um bom dia bem mais do que apropriado!


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Narrado por Edward**

–Porra. -era tudo o que eu conseguia dizer.

Não era pra menos também, Bella estava em cima de mim, linda e nua e rebolando em meu pau. Nenhum homem seria capaz de se controlar diante essa visão. Eu ajudava em seus movimentos segurando em sua cintura, fazendo com que ela subisse e descesse sobre mim, e empurrava meu quadril em direção a ela.

–Ah meu Deus... –Bella se jogou sobre mim e eu senti que ela estava tendo as contrações de seu orgasmo.

Nos virei ficando por cima, continuando a empurrar contra ela, buscando dessa vez meu próprio prazer.

–Edward. –ela gemeu meu nome em um choramingo, e me apertou contra ela com pernas e braços.

–Outro? –meio gemi meio perguntei, enquanto sentia um sorriso brotar em meu rosto. Dei dois orgasmos pra minha mulher sem nem ao menos sair de dentro dela, eu sou muito foda!

–Sim. –gemeu se apertando mais contra mim.

Sem mais tempo pra conversa continuei a investir nela com força, quando senti que ela se contraia a minha volta em seu segundo orgasmo, e dessa vez eu fui junto, não aguentando me segurar por mais tempo.

Cai ao lado de seu corpo sem folego e quase sem vida, sentindo tudo o meu corpo reclamar.

–Uau. –ela disse ainda ofegante.

–Uau é pouco. –puxei seu corpo sobre o meu a abraçando contra o mim. -Isso sim é um bom dia apropriado neném.

–Com certeza. –deu uma risadinha se aconchegando sobre meu corpo, passando sua perna por cima do meu quadril, puxei o lençol sobre nós nos cobrindo.

–Vamos descansar um pouco ok? –anunciei a apertando mais contra meu corpo.

–Tá bom. –murmurou antes de cair no sono.

Acordei meio confuso por não sentir o corpo de Bella ao meu lado e fiquei incomodado ao ver a cama vazia ao meu lado, eu estava ficando mal acostumado.

Eu acho que estava viciado nela, não tinha outra explicação para isso. Levantei-me e vesti minha cueca e sai do quarto indo procura-la.

–Bella? –a chamei.

–Aqui na cozinha. –ouvi seu grito vindo do cômodo e fui até atrás dela.

Puta que pariu! Puta que pariu! Puta que pariu!

Essa mulher ainda ia me matar só pode, pois ela vestia apenas uma calcinha e uma camisa minha e estava com a cabeça enfiada dentro da geladeira e sua linda bunda empinada em minha direção dando uma bela de uma visão privilegiada para mim, que olhava vidrado para seu belo traseiro.

–Neném se você esta tentando me seduzir, conseguiu. Vem cá. –parei atrás dela, passando um braço em sua cintura e a puxando contra meu corpo.

–Para de ser tarado estou procurando alguma comida descente. –resmungou, mas não se separou de mim.

Ouvi um grunhido e olhei para o lado, Bear e Bernie estavam sentados lado a lado olhando para dentro da geladeira.

–A gente deu comida pra eles? –perguntei.

–Cacetada. –Bella se soltou do meu braço. –A gente esqueceu. –então olhou para os cachorros e se ajoelhou em frente a eles. - Bear desculpa a mamãe e Ber você não está brava né? –perguntou para os animais com voz chorosa.

–Calma neném, aqui olha. –peguei o saco de ração de Ber e fui até a o pote de comida dela e despejei uma grande quantidade de ração para Bernie e coloquei para Bear também. –Prontinho. –antes mesmo que eu terminasse de colocar a comida para eles, os dois já engoliam a ração que coloquei para eles.

–Será que eles voltaram a se dar bem? –Bella perguntou, ela estava apoiada no balcão da cozinha.

–Eu espero que sim, porque se eles me interromperem de novo tranco eles no banheiro. –a puxei para meus braços e afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo seu cheiro.

–Seu desnaturado.

Bella envolveu seus braços em torno de mim e me apertei mais junto a ela, continuando com o rosto afundado em seu pescoço dando pequenos beijos na região e sentindo sua pele macia se arrepiar ao meu toque. Era bom saber que ela reagia a mim do mesmo jeito que eu reagia a ela.

–O que você quis dizer com comida descente? –perguntei ao me lembrar de como havia encontrado Bella alguns minutos antes com a bunda pra cima e com a cabeça enfiada dentro da geladeira.

–Você só tem comida congelada, nada de arroz, macarrão, fruta, legumes... Sabe essas comidas que fazem bem. –disse com uma risadinha.

–Neném você viu o desastre que eu sou no café da manhã e isso porque eu estava fritando bacon, imagina com algo mais complicado. –olhei para seu rosto vendo que ela estava com um lindo sorriso e destilando bom humor, seu cabelo estava meio embaraçado e ela ainda tinha uma carinha de sono, nunca a vi tão linda quanto naquele momento.

–Então vá se vestir porque a gente vai no mercado comprar alguma coisa pra gente fazer no almoço. –deu um tapa em meu ombro me afastando dela.

–Você vai cozinhar pra mim? –perguntei animado.

–Sim.

–Definitivamente você esta me mimando, primeiro boquete matinal, depois café da manhã e agora vai fazer meu almoço. –ri ao ver que ela estava corada. –Cuidado que posso ficar mal acostumado.

Dei um beijo estalado nela antes de ir para o quarto e me vestir para irmos ao mercado.

Bella me obrigou a comprar todo o tipo de comida cozinhável e nada congelado no mercado.

–Você sabe que você vai ter que cozinhar essas coisas para mim não sabe? –apontei para o carrinho cheio de comida e mais alguns itens que estavam faltando em minha casa, segundo ela.

–Não tem problema, mas, por favor, para de comer comida congelada.

–Primeiro dia de namoro e já esta mandando em mim assim imagina como vai ser daqui a alguns anos. –resmunguei.

–Acho bom se acostumar querido. –sorriu docemente enquanto jogava uns pacotes de macarrão no carrinho.

Depois que voltamos do mercado Bella se enfiou na cozinha e se, pois a cozinhar para mim e eu fiquei sentado apenas observando ela se movimentar pela cozinha, cortando ingredientes metida em um shorts jeans curto que deixava suas lindas pernas de fora e uma de minhas camisas, gostosa pra caralho. E minha. Totalmente minha.

Bella estava de costas para mim mexendo algo em uma panela do fogão quando a campainha tocou.

–Vou atender já venho neném.

Dei um tapa de leve em seu traseiro e sai de lá antes que ela pudesse revidar, mas pude ouvir alguns resmungos vindos da cozinha.

Ao abrir a porta me deparei com duas pessoas que eu menos desejava encontrar nesse momento, não que eu não apreciasse eles terem ido me visitar, mas seria embaraçoso devido às atuais circunstâncias.

–Vai ficar parado ai que nem um bocó e não convidar a gente pra entrar? –perguntou Emmett.

–Er... –cocei a cabeça confuso, ao olhar de Emmett para Rosalie e vice-versa pensando em como contornar a situação.

–E ai? –Rosalie me encarou como se eu fosse um retardado.

–Edward quem é? –ouvi a voz de Bella atrás de mim e não teve como evitar o inevitável de acontecer.

–Bella? –Emmett e Rosalie exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

–Oi gente. –Bella se colocou ao meu lado timidamente, com o rosto completamente corado.

Assisti as expressões de Emmett e Rose passarem de chocadas, para sorridentes. Sério, eles estavam de boca escancarada e depois um sorriso foi surgindo lentamente no rosto deles, assustador!

–Então... –Emmett disse risonho.

–Pois é. –dei de ombros e passei o braço pela cintura de Bella puxando-a de encontro a mim.

–Vão nos convidar para entrar ou interrompemos algo importante? –Rosalie perguntou tentando esconder o riso.

–Podem entrar. –dei um passo para o lado dando espaço para que eles entrassem.

–Vocês estavam vestidos antes da gente chegar né?

–Para de ser idiota. –repreendi meu amigo. –É só ignorar que ele para neném. –disse para Bella.

–E eu não sei? –deu de ombros.

–Neném? –Emmett e Rose repetiram juntos.

–Vocês vão ficar nisso o dia inteiro?

–Vocês querem almoçar? –Bella perguntou tentando desviar assunto.

–Você está cozinhando para ele? –Rosalie perguntou com um sorrisinho sacana.

–Sim. –Bella deu de ombros.

–E o que mais você anda fazendo para ele? –Emmett perguntou.

–Emmett quer parar de encher o saco da minha namorada? –perguntei já de saco cheio das piadinhas, não era pra tanto também.

–Namorada? –Emmett e Rosalie exclamaram juntos mais uma vez.

–Não finja que vocês não estavam trabalhando para que isso acontecesse. –encarei meus amigos que desviaram o olhar.

–Não sabemos de nada. –Emmett deu de ombros.

–Edward você arrumou outro cachorro? –Rosalie apontou para Bear que havia acabado de entrar na sala e cheirava sua perna.

–Não esse é o meu bebê. –Bella se ajoelhou e agarrou o cachorro que fez cara de desesperado.

–Desde quando você tem um cachorro e eu não fiquei sabendo? –Rose perguntou chateada.

–Desde domingo passado. –Bella se levantou e deu de ombros. –E como está meu afilhado? –colocou a mão gentilmente na barrica de Rosalie e acariciou o local em um gesto muito doce.

–Me deixando enjoada demais. –Rose resmungou, mas não parecia chateada, seu olhar não conseguia esconder o quão feliz ela estava.

–Isso sem falar que ela está mais tarada. –Emmett sorriu parecendo estar mais feliz do que pinto no lixo. Ew... Comparação estranha!

–Deixa de ser idiota Emmett. –Rosalie beliscou seu marido. –Bella você disse que estava cozinhando? –Rose perguntou.

–Sim, strogonoff e macarronada da vovó Swan.

–Eu já disse que te amo? –Rosalie enganchou o braço no de Bella e arrasou minha namorada para cozinha.

–Esqueci de comentar que ela anda com mais fome que um leão. –Emmett me deu uma cotovelada.

–Eu ouvi isso! –Rosalie gritou da cozinha.

–Mas você continua linda querida! –Emmett gritou de volta.

–Ok o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? –perguntei quando ficamos sozinhos, um pouquinho chateado com a intromissão deles.

–Viemos convidar vocês para almoçar amanhã, vamos reunir todo mundo lá em casa! –Emmett se sentou em meu sofá e ligou a TV como se estivesse em sua própria casa, folgado! –E você e Bella podem dar as boas noticias para todo mundo!

–Tudo bem, por mim. –dei de ombros e me joguei no sofá ao lado dele. –Depois de almoçar vocês vão embora. –declarei.

–Vejo que você tem planos para essa tarde.

–Você nem imagina. –ri internamente ao imaginar as cosias que eu faria com a minha namorada mais tarde.

Ficamos assistindo TV por um tempo esperando que Bella e Rosalie terminassem ao almoço e depois de um tempo em silencio assistindo um programa da A&E, Quem Dá Mais, e Emmett não parava de falar.

–Odeio esse Dave? –apontou para a TV.

–Por quê?

–Só sabe gritar 'aqui' 'aqui' 'aqui', isso irrita e outra ele faz os outros darem lances grandes nos depósitos mesmo quando ele não quer um deposito, e ele sempre faz o Barry perder dinheiro! –comentou indignado.

–Você sabe que é tudo planejado né? Que eles são pagos para fazer exatamente o que estão fazendo né?

–Isso não é verdade!

–Claro que é, é um reality show te dou meu carro se eles não estão seguindo um roteiro!

–Então você está disposto a apostar?

–Meninos a comida está pronta! –Rosalie gritou da cozinha.

–Salvo pelos gritos da Rosalie!

–Deixa de ser idiota, só você não sabe que reality shows são planejados! –o repreendi e ele voltou sua atenção para a TV.

–Você sabe que estou feliz por você né cara? –disse sem tirar atenção da TV.

–Como assim?

–Porque você ter encontrado alguém como a Bella.

–Também estou feliz. –disse, assim como ele sem tirar atenção da TV, era estranho dois caras ter uma conversa sentimental então não nos encarávamos para aquilo não ficar mais constrangedor.

–Desde que você a conheceu eu já percebi a diferença em você.

–Como assim?

–Não sei dizer, mas você tá diferente, meio estressado acho.

–Deve ser o sexo maravilhoso.

–Adem logo que tou com fome! –Rosalie gritou de novo.

–salvo mais uma vez pelos gritos da minha esposa grávida e temperamental.

–Eu ouvi!

–Amor eu já disse que você é linda né? –Emmett se levantou e seguiu para a cozinha.

Inacreditável! Emmett dentro do escritório era alguém completamente centrado, serio e às vezes pulso firme, mas era só colocar o pé para fora da corporação que ele virava essa criança de 32 anos!

–Ed já está sabendo que vamos almoçar na casa da Rose amanhã? –Bella perguntou enquanto eu me sentava à mesa que ela e Rosalie havia posto cuidadosamente, o cheiro da comida estava me dando agua na boca.

–Ed? –Rosalie e Emmett, mais uma vez naquele dia exclamaram juntos.

–Ele odeia que o chamem de Ed.

–Minha namorada pode e dai? –olhei para Emmett tentando desafiá-lo a fazer mais alguma cosia.

–Tudo bem Ed... Ward.

–Engraçadinho. –comecei a me ser vir da comida que Bella havia preparado e durante o resto do almoço não houve mais nenhuma piadinha sem graça da parte de Emmett.

–Ok agora que tou de pança cheia posso ir embora. –Emmett se recostou a cadeira e alisou a barriga por cima da camisa.

–Mas já? –Rosalie perguntou.

–É baby não queremos atrapalhar os pombinhos não é? –olhei feio para Emmett que ergueu as mãos como quem se desculpa.

–Verdade. –Rosalie se levantou. –Então nos vemos amanhã.

–Vocês sabem o caminho até a porta. –imitei o gesto de Emmett e me recostei contra a cadeira.

–Deixa de ser mal educado Edward. –Bella me repreendeu e acompanhou os dois até a sala.

Minutos depois ela estava de volta.

–O pior é que ninguém ficou para me ajudar a lavar a louca. –Bella resmungou olhando para a mesa cheia de pratos e talheres sujos.

–Depois eu te ajudo, agora vem cá. –dei um tapinha em meu colo indicando para que ela se sentasse ali.

–O que foi? –perguntou ao se acomodar em meu colo.

–Que tal a gente ir pro quarto namorar um pouquinho? –coloquei seu cabelo de lado liberando seu pescoço para que eu brincasse ali.

–Você não cansa não? –inclinou seu pescoço mais pro lado me dando mais espaço.

–Não. –resmunguei contra sua pele cheirosa.

–Quem bom pra mim então. –disse antes de me beijar.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

Ain gente desculpem por ter atrasado o capitulo, mas eu não estava conseguindo escrever! E eu não achei o capitulo tão bom assim prometo fazer um melhor okay!

Lembram daquela prova que eu tinha falado? não passei O/ e vou começar as aulas quarta-feira dia 24 tou feliz demaisss... Então como pretendo arrumar um trampo tbm meu tempo aqui nas fics vai diminuir drasticamente. E A Psicóloga vai ser minha ultima fic =/ talvez eu continue com as oneshots,acredito que os posts aqui não vão ser prejudicados porque vou ter meus fds livres -isso se eu não voltar a trabalhar em shopping- vou tentar continuar postando uma vez por semana, mas não se preocupem não vou abandonar a fic a não ser que aconteça algo muito drástico comigo! E não pretendo ser daquelas que postam 1 vez a cada 5 meses kkkkkk

É isso espero que tenham gostado ;D

sigam-me no Twitter lehc11 que lá tou sempre, seja no pc ou no cel kkkkk *vicio*

Bjusss Leh ;D


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**|Narrado por Edward|**

Bella dormia como um anjo ao meu lado, abraçada em um travesseiro, o cabelo escondia boa parte de seu rosto, a boca formava um bico fofo e o lençol cobria apenas da sua cintura pra baixo. Como eu disse ela parecia um anjo, uma pena eu ter que acordá-la agora.

Dei inicio a missão de acordá-la com pequenos carinhos em sua pele nua, e ela se remexeu fazendo com que seu cabelo escondesse por completo seu rosto.

-Neném acorda. –puxei seu cabelo para o lado e sussurrei carinhosamente em seu ouvido e com uma mão fazia pequenos círculos na pele de seu braço.

Bella em nada se alterou continuou em seu sono então resolvi que teria que pegar pesado. Comecei a mordiscar a pele de seu pescoço enquanto com a mão acariciava seu corpo em direção aos seus peitos.

-Acorda neném. –mordisquei o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Que foi? –resmungou ainda de olhos fechados a voz grossa de sono.

-Está na hora de acordar. –sussurrei quando fechei minha mão em torno de seu seio direito.

-Mas é domingo. –gemeu, não sei se porque eu a acordei ou porque eu brincava com seu pequeno mamilo durinho.

-Mas a gente tem que tomar café, levar as crianças pra passear e depois ir pra casa do Emmett.

-As crianças? –abriu os olhos, alarmada.

-É a Bernie e o Bear o que você pensou? –ri de sua cara de alivio.

-Sei lá, vai saber quanto tempo eu fiquei dormindo.

-Você é sempre tão confusa de manhã?

-Não sei, não costumo acordar com outras pessoas bolinando meus seios. –se virou de frente para mim, passando a perna por cima do meu quadril e se aconchegando contra mim.

-Hm você tá parecendo uma gatinha manhosa. –gemi quando senti sua intimidade roçar em minha ereção matinal. –E eu gosto muito disso.

Ajeitei-me melhor ficando entre suas pernas, guiando minha ereção em sua entrada.

-Posso? –olhei em seus olhos pedindo permissão.

-Sim. –antes mesmo de ela terminar de responder eu já estava dentro dela, sentindo seu calor, umidade e suavidade contra mim.

Depois de um bom dia apropriado e de Bella e eu já estarmos de banho tomado fomos preparar nosso café da manhã; quer dizer, Bella preparou nosso café da manhã enquanto eu fui alimentar as 'crianças'.

Fiquei observando Bernie enquanto ela comia ao lado de Bear, amigavelmente. Espera ai, desde quando Bernie era amigável? Tudo bem, eu reconheço que com exceção de Bella, ela nunca havia sido tão receptiva com outra pessoa, e agora com exceção de Bear ela nunca havia sido receptiva a outros animais a sua volta. Geralmente ela era ciumenta e não permitia aproximação de outros animais de mim quando saiamos para passear na rua.

-Tem algo de errado com a Bernie. –disse para Bella depois de deixar as crianças comendo e ter ido para a cozinha.

-Como assim ela esta doente? –Bella perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupada, me ganhando mais um pouco por se importar de verdade com Bernie, que era realmente especial para mim. Eu amava aquela cachorra, ponto.

-Não sei, ela está sendo legal com o Bear. –dei de ombros. –Isso não é normal, lembra como eles estavam ontem? Bear não podia chegar nem perto dela.

-Vai ver ela se acostumou com a presença dele. –Bella me abraçou pela cintura. –Não se preocupe.

-É estranho a ver agindo assim.

-Edward você tem que permitir que ela cresça.

-Até parece que estamos falando de uma filha minha. –envolvi meus braços em sua cintura.

-Quase isso. –disse e se soltou de mim voltando para o fogão. –Você disse que iríamos levar as '_crianças_' para passear.

-Sim.

-Temos mesmo que fazer isso? –perguntou com uma voz sofrida.

-Sim temos, por quê?

-Não sou uma grande fã de exercícios físicos. –resmungou.

-Engraçado porque ontem à noite e hoje cedo você não reclamou nada de fazer exercícios físicos, até se empolgou um pouco e ficava pedindo mais. –eu disse e espero que ela tenha entendido a mensagem sublimar.

-Você é um idiota às vezes sabia. –jogou um pano de prato em mim e se voltou para o fogão com o rosto completamente corado.

É ela havia entendido a mensagem.

Depois que voltamos de ir passear com nossos cachorros, eu havia sugerido a Bella que fossemos tomar um banho juntos, porque assim economizaríamos água e tempo, mas parece que ela não compartilhava da mesma opinião que eu, infelizmente, pois eu tinha planos para esse ser uma banho bem proveitoso.

Então fiquei na sala assistindo TV enquanto ela tomava seu banho, e sozinho pude pensar um pouco nos últimos dias. Era impressionante, Bella e eu estávamos juntos há um dia e estávamos tão confortáveis na presença um do outro que parecíamos estar em um relacionamento de anos, não de dias. Eu gostava disso. Gostava de saber que ela se sentia a vontade para ser ela mesma em minha presença, que ela era completamente natural e verdadeira, não do tipo de mulher que se esconde atrás de quilos e maquiagem e de uma personalidade fútil. Minha Bella não era assim. Minha Bella, eu gostava de como isso soava, embora parecesse um pouco possessivo da minha parte.

Bella era gentil, altruísta e tinha uma personalidade incrivelmente doce, e quando era preciso ela tinha pulso firme e nas horas certas sabia ser selvagem também, e a menção da palavra selvagem me trouxe lembranças das vezes em que havíamos dormido juntos. Eu nuca em toda a minha vida sexual havia me sentido daquela forma com outra mulher, era sexo, um sexo incrível, mas quando você se importa com a pessoa que está ali com você e sabe que a pessoa também se importa com você, é diferente. Não sei dizer bem como era e nem explicar muito bem como eu me sentia, mas era melhor, mil vezes melhor e eu não trocaria aquilo por nenhum sexo fácil na vida.

Eu estava distraído em pensamentos e com os olhos fixos na TV, mas sem realmente ver o que se passava ali, que só me dei conta da presença de minha namorada ali quando ela se sentou em meu colo toda cheirosa e vestindo uma camisa minha.

-Pode ir. –sorriu.

-Ir pra onde? –perguntei confuso, afinal eu estava distraído com os botões da camisa que estavam abertos e com a gotinha de água que escorria de seu cabelo e descia pelo vão de seus seios me fazendo querer assistir até onde essa sortuda gota da água iria parar.

-Tomar banho, daqui a pouco temos que sair. –disse.

-Sair pra onde? –é eu ainda estava distraído.

-Deixa de ser bobo, vamos almoçar na casa de Rosalie esqueceu?

-É que é meio difícil me concentrar em algo com você toda gostosa sentada no meu colo. –olhei para ela, vendo que ela tinha um pequeno sorrisinho satisfeito em seus lindos lábios. –Só, por favor, me diz que você tá usando calcinha.

-Hmm você nunca vai saber. –murmurou um pouco corada.

-Tem mesmo certeza disso? –perguntei já deslizando minha mão em suas pernas, e chegando até o centro delas. –Que pena, tem uma calcinha ai e logo agora que eu estava a fim de brincar.

-Bobo. –se levantou do meu colo rapidamente. –Agora vai tomar um banho que eu vou me arrumar e ai podemos ir.

-Nem quero saber o que estavam fazendo para estarem atrasados. –Emmett disse antes mesmo de dizer oi, assim que tocamos a campainha de seu apartamento.

-Nada que seja da sua conta. –de mãos dadas com Bella entrei em seu apartamento.

A conversa que rolava solta ali se cessou e um silêncio chato caiu na sala, juro que eu podia ouvir o zumbido de um mosquito ao longe.

-Oi gente. –Bella disse timidamente.

-Eu falei que a gente tinha uma surpresa. –Rosalie disse.

Jacob estava de boca aberta nos encarando, Vanessa com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto. Jasper nos encara com um sorriso medonho e Alice estava de olhos arregalados e um sorriso mais medonho do que o de seu marido e foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

-Ai meu Deus! –extravasou sua surpresa com um grito. E no minuto seguinte todos se colocaram a falar enchendo a Bella e a mim de perguntas.

Perguntas do tipo: quando vocês ficaram, onde ele te levou no primeiro encontro, porque não contaram antes, vocês estão namorando serio e etc...

Não sei a Bella, mas eu me sentia atordoado com esse bando de fofoqueiros me rodeando, até parecíamos um casal de celebridade rodeado por paparazzis.

-Gente não é pra tanto. –Bella os interrompeu.

-Claro que é Bella, você desencalhou. –disse Jacob.

-Vou te mostrar quem estava encalhada. –minha namorada resmungou ao meu lado.

-E também o Edward deixou de ser galinha e virou homem sério. –disse Alice.

-Eu sempre fui serio. –olhei feio pra ela.

-Ahan sei muito serio.

-Só não tinha encontrado alguém que valesse a pena ainda.

-Ai que gracinha vocês dois. –Vanessa deu um gritinho histérico. –Já tenho até o nome do casal da minha mente, Beward o que acham?

-Nome do casal? –perguntei confuso.

-Sim, tipo Robsten, Brangelina, Miam, Jelena... –citou. –Olha a Alice e o Jasper é Alisper, a Rose e o Emm é Rosmentt, e eu o Jake é Jakenessa, então vocês são Beward! –exclamou.

-Porque a junção dos nossos nomes tem que ser o mais esquisito? –Rosalie resmungou para Emmett.

-Não sei amor. –Emmett respondeu, mas pude o ver revirar os olhos quando Rosalie não o encarava mais.

-Não sei vocês, mas me convidaram pra almoçar e não estou vendo comida nenhuma. –eu disse tentando desviar os holofotes.

-Edward deixa de ser indelicado. –Bella me beliscou na costela.

-Até parecem marido e mulher já. –Alice disse com uma risadinha. –Quando sai o casório?

-Calma ai colega, não tão rápido! –eu disse alarmado, de repente me sentindo sufocado, o ar parecia meio denso a minha volta e eu podia jurar que eu começava a suar.

-É mesmo Alice não seja absurda, estamos juntos não tem nem um dia direito.

-Não tem nem um dia e já estão assim?

-É que você não viu a situação que os peguei ontem.

-Emmett não estávamos fazendo nada quando vocês chegaram lá.

-Então em explica o porquê da Bella estar usando uma camisa sua.

-Já está assim hein? –Jasper disse cheio de malicia.

-Vocês querem cuidar da vida de vocês que da minha cuido eu? –eu disse irritado.

-Apoiado. –Bella se apertou contra mim e passei o braço sobre seu ombro mantendo-a ali.

Já vi tudo, Bella e eu não teremos um segundo de paz hoje e que teríamos que aguentar piadinhas o dia inteiro!

Mas eu não podia estar mais feliz por ter que aguentar essas piadinhas, desde que Bella estivesse ao meu lado eu sentia que poderia aguentar qualquer coisa!

Quando finalmente saímos do apartamento de Emmett era de noite já e pude respirar com alivio, dizer que eles nos sufocaram é pouco. A toda hora uma piadinha sem graça, olhares maliciosos, ou então falavam coisas com segundas intenções. Teve até uma hora que as mulheres raptaram minha Bella de mim para irem fazer fofoca, até imagino o conteúdo da conversa delas.

-Não vai me dizer o que tanto você e as meninas ficaram conversando? –questionei minha namorada enquanto eu seguia de volta para o meu apartamento.

-Coisa de mulher Edward! –disse um pouco corada.

-Coisa de mulher é? Sei muito bem o tipo de coisas que vocês ficaram falando. –disse.

-Nada de mais. –deu de ombros.

-Então você esta dizendo que meu desempenho na cama não é nada demais? –resolvi implicar.

-Não seja absurdo. –me encarou com olhos estreitos.

-Então me fale o que ficaram conversando. –pedi, com uma tentativa de voz sedutora.

-Você sabe do que a gente conversou e sabe muito bem que não tenho nada pra reclamar. –resmungou. –Então não enche o meu saco.

-Tudo bem então. –dei de ombros e continuei a dirigir.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso e assim que estacionei em frente ao meu prédio notei que Bella estava quieta demais e que torcia as mãos sobre seu colo, um gesto que aparentava nervosismo.

-Neném o que foi? –destravei o cinto e me virei em sua direção.

-Eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã e você também. –disse.

-Sim e dai? –perguntei confuso, não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

-Eu tenho que voltar para minha casa, todas as minhas coisas estão lá.

-Ah.

Bom, dizer que eu não estava preparado para isso era pouco, tinha dois dias que estávamos juntos e eu já havia me acostumado com sua presença constante comigo, até mesmo dormir ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem. –eu disse. –Vamos pegar suas coisas e eu te levo pra sua casa. –eu tinha que ser razoável afinal de contas, ela tinha uma vida além de mim, assim como eu também tinha uma vida além dela, e nós dois tínhamos compromissos e obrigações que não poderíamos deixar de lado para ficar em uma cama o dia inteiro fazendo sexo, embora a ideia fosse tentadora.

-Estamos bem ainda né? –perguntou de repente.

-Neném não é porque você vai dormir na sua casa que vai deixar de ser minha. –eu disse com risinho.

-Ah tudo bem. –vi sua pele corar sobre a fraca luz que provinha do painel do meu carro.

-Vem vamos subir. –desci do carro e corri até o lado de sua porta para abri-la para que ela descesse.

Subimos os degraus em silencio, dispensando o elevador, e de mãos dadas.

Eu sabia que não podíamos ficar grudados o tempo todo, mas a perspectiva de estar longe dela era estranha, mas eu era um homem adulto e maduro e teria que lidar com isso, querendo ou não.

Depois de me despedir de Bella e Bear deixando-os em seu prédio, dei um longo beijo em minha namorada, entrei em meu carro e fiquei esperando que eles estivessem em segurança dentro do prédio e então fui embora para meu apartamento.

Assim que entrei em casa vi Bernie esparramada em frente ao sofá vendo desenhos, eu havia deixado a TV ligada para ela.

-Que foi menina? –me abaixei para lhe fazer carinho. –Já esta com saudades deles? –perguntei e ela me encarou com seus olhos amendoados. –É eu também estou, mas vamos ter que nos acostumar, eles não podem ficar aqui a semana inteira. –me levantei para ir pra cozinha procurar algo para comer.

Bernie me seguiu em silencio abanando o rabo lentamente, ainda tinha um resto da macarronada e estrogonofe que Bella havia feito ontem e coloquei tudo dentro do micro-ondas para esquentar e fui pegar a ração de Bernie.

Assim que entrei no corredor onde eu deixava o pote de água e comida de Bernie, assim como o jornal onde ela fazia suas necessidades, tomei um susto.

-Puta merda. –literalmente.

Só vamos dizer que eu estava acostumado a ter uma cachorra em casa que era limpinha e discreta e que eu não sabia o quanto um cachorro macho podia ser porcalhão. Tratei logo de limpar toda aquela sujeira e depois fui tomar um banho antes de jantar.

Enquanto eu comia minha refeição, Bernie que já havia acabado a dela se sentou ao meu lado e ficou me encarando com olhos pidões.

-Saco sem fundo. –joguei um pedaço de frango para ela que o engoliu em um segundo e já esperava por mais. –Não, me deixa comer também.

-Woof. –grunhiu.

-Folgada, espera então. –comi mais alguns bocados e reservei alguns pedaços do frango para Bernie que eu ia jogando esporadicamente.

Ainda assisti um pouco de TV, zapeado pelos canais e não conseguindo me fixar em nenhum programa, nem no Rei dos Patos que era um dos meus favoritos.

-Ah vamos dormir então Ber, vem! –bati em minha perna chamando-a para irmos dormir e ela saiu arrastando sua cobertinha até o meu quarto.

Fui me preparar para dormir e fiquei surpreso ao entrar no quarto e encontrar Bernie enrolada em sua coberta no chão.

-Ué porque não está na cama? –fiquei encarando Bernie, esperando que ela subisse na cama, mas ela apenas me ignorou e fechou os olhos. –Acho que não é só eu que estou apaixonado aqui sabe, acho que tem alguém aqui apaixonada por um certo cãozinho de nome Bear. –Bernie abriu um olho e bufou, voltando a fechá-lo. –Não seja malcriada. –resmunguei e fui me deitar.

Cerca de uma hora depois eu ainda não havia conseguido pregar os olhas, eu rolava de um lado para o outro, e mesmo estando abraçado ao travesseiro que Bella havia usado nesse fim de semana, onde ainda havia seu cheiro adocicado, nada me fazia dormir. Bernie parecia estar numa situação parecida, já que resmungava e ficava se mexendo toda hora.

-Foda-se. –joguei a coberta pro lado e acendi o abajur me levantando e fui em direção ao o meu armário.

Joguei em uma mochila alguns objetos de higiene e uma muda de roupa limpa e me vesti com a primeira coisa confortável que encontrei e prendi Bernie na coleira.

-Vamos menina.

Dez minutos depois eu estava parado em frente ao prédio de Bella, com o celular no ouvido esperando que Bella atendesse.

-Alô? –atendeu com uma voz grogue.

-Neném será que você pode vir abrir a porta?

-Hein?

-Eu e Bernie estamos aqui embaixo. –disse.

-Por quê?

-Não conseguimos dormir? –respondi, mas mais pareceu uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

-Espera. –ouvi alguns sons e alguns resmungos do outro lado da linha antes de ela desligar.

Minutos depois Bella surgir enrolada em um edredom na portaria de seu prédio e destrancou a porta para que eu entrasse.

-Nossa que cara animada. –eu disse.

-Você interrompeu meu sonho quer o que? –resmungou, trancou a porta e foi subindo as escadas.

Bernie e eu a seguimos em silencio.

-Que tipo de sonho? –perguntei assim que entrei em seu apartamento.

-Um sonho muito bom. –murmurou e seguiu ate o seu quarto.

Soltei Bernie da coleira e ela correu até onde Bear dormia, enrolado em um lençol, que ele provavelmente havia roubado de Bella e se deitou ali ao seu lado. Estreitei os olhos em sua direção, acho mesmo que ela estava apaixonada só pode.

-Eu estava no sonho? –perguntei entrando em seu quarto.

-Ah estava. –respondeu se encolhendo na cama. –Agora me deixe voltar para o meu sonho. –disse coma voz abafada, pois havia coberto a cabeça.

-Porque sonhar se eu estou aqui? –perguntei enquanto tirava o sapato e a blusa e calça de moletom.

Bella descobriu a cabeça e ficou me encarando enquanto eu deitava em sua cama e a abraçava por trás, colando nossos corpos e sentindo seu calor me aquecer.

-Não acredito que você foi abrir a porta pra mim enrolada em um edredom só de calcinha por baixo e se alguém visse você assim? –acariciei sua pele nua.

-Ninguém normal esta acordado há essa hora. –resmungou.

-Então neném... –sussurrei em seu ouvido. –Quer que eu realize seus sonhos? –minha mão já apertava seu seio enquanto ela ofegava com meus toques.

-Por favor.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada depois disso. E depois que tudo acabou meu corpo estava esgotado, Bella aninhada ao meu corpo totalmente nua e macia, eu estava extremamente confortável agora e não soube precisar com exatidão o momento em que cai no sono.

~~Notas da autora: Gente o que aconteceu? Não gostaram do ultimo cap? Ninguém comentou =/ #chatiada

Sigam-me no twitter: lehc11

Bjus


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 **

**Narrado por Edward**

Quando acordei na segunda-feira Bella não estava ao meu lado em sua cama, me levantei ainda sonolento fui a sua procura e a encontrei na cozinha dando de comer as 'crianças', fiquei alguns minutos encostado ao batente da porta apenas observando Bella interagir com nossos amiguinhos. Bernie estava completamente confortável na presença de Bella e Bear, e não parecia mais se incomodar ao ter a atenção dividida.

Depois de tomar café da manhã e tentar inutilmente agarrar a minha namorada, fui obrigado a ir tomar banho o mais rápido possível, pois segundo Bella estávamos quase atrasados para ir trabalhar, infelizmente ela tinha razão, pois se não eu a agarraria e a levaria até aquele banheiro comigo para tomar um banho decente. Não que eu ligasse muito para pontualidade, mas Bella era dessas, então não consegui nada além de conseguir alguns beijos roubados.

Antes de sair de seu apartamento, um pouco mais cedo, pois eu tinha que levar Bernie para casa, Bella me surpreendeu.

–Aqui, toma. –me entregou um molho de chaves.

–O que é isso? –perguntei confuso olhando para as chaves em minha mão.

–São as chaves da portaria e daqui do apartamento, da próxima vez que você não conseguir dormir não vai precisar atrapalhar meu sono também. –disse com um pequeno sorrisinho.

–Sua safada você quer que eu invada sua casa de madrugada né?

–A ideia não me aprece nem um pouco ruim. –deu de ombros enquanto corava. –Agora vai se não vai se atrasar.

–Tudo bem. –resmunguei e terminei de prender Bernie nem sua coleira. –Passo aqui depois do trabalho tá. –dei um beijo lento em Bella antes de sair.

Passei em meu apartamento deixando minhas coisas por lá, coloquei água e ração para Bernie, deixando a TV ligada em seu canal de desenhos favorito e conferi tudo para ver se a casa estava segura para minha amiguinha peluda e fui trabalhar.

–Edward o chefe disse pra você ir pra sala dele assim que chegasse. –disse Arnold, um dos seguranças da CIA, assim que coloquei meu pé na entrada do prédio.

–Certo obrigado. –nem coloquei meus pés dentro do prédio direito e já pude prever que meu dia seria cheio.

Caminhei calmamente em direção a sala de Emmett, optei pelas escadas ao invés do elevador, querendo prolongar a sensação de felicidade adquirida nesse fim de semana perfeito que passei com Bella, minha agora, namorada.

–O que foi Emmett? –perguntei assim que entrei em sua sala depois de bater.

–Nós teremos que viajar. –disse abaixando um papel que lia e me encarando.

–Para onde vamos? –me sentei a sua frente encarando-o com seriedade.

–Consegui uma autorização do estado para irmos visitar a Penitenciária Estadual de San Quentin em San Rafael. –respondeu. –Lá vamos fazer entrevistas com alguns dos penitenciários acusados de tráfico de drogas e ver se descobrimos algo sobre a sua investigação.

–Por quanto tempo vamos ficar? –perguntei.

–Até entrevistar todos os acusados, ou descobrir algo.

–Certo. –disse. –É só isso então?

–Se tiver mais alguma novidade mando avisar. –voltou a ler o papel que lia antes. –Partiremos amanhã por volta das 8 horas da manhã. Vamos de carro, se prepare para mais de 5 horas de viajem.

–Tudo bem.

Emmett estava no modo chefe agora, então eu sabia que nenhum tipo de brincadeira ou piada seria permitido naquele momento.

O resto do dia foi atípico. Enviei alguns relatórios, fui até a ala de inteligência, mas eles ainda não haviam conseguido nenhuma digital compatível com a que estava na arma que eu encontrei semana passada. Quem quer que fosse que estivesse por trás dessa digital sabia muito bem se esconder, parecia até mesmo não existir. Se nada fosse encontrado aqui, teríamos que apelar para a NSA e lá não existe nada no mundo que pudesse ser escondido, e quando digo nada é nada mesmo, não havia uma ligação, um e-mail, nenhum meio de comunicação que eles não tivessem acesso, mas como Emmett, que era o chefe aqui, e muito menos os diretores e chefes das outras cedes da CIA julgarão ser necessário esse tipo de intervenção, pelo menos até o momento, não seria eu a contraria-los, além do que, eu mesmo queria capturar esses filho da mãe e ter o prazer de vê-los atrás das grades!

Então fiquei em meu escritório, sendo prático e resolvendo alguns problemas burocráticos e redigindo relatórios até a hora do meu almoço.

–E aí. –Emmett entrou em minha sala, agora de bom humor como o Emmett que eu conhecia, e se sentou em minha mesa sem pedir licença, essa era a vantagem de ser o chefe ali, creio eu.

–E ai.

–Tenho uma novidade.

–Qual? Encontraram o dono das digitais? –perguntei animado.

–Não, isso ainda não. –respondeu.

–Então o que é? –perguntei confuso.

–A doutora Swan pediu afastamento do seu caso.

–O que? –perguntei alarmado.

–O que levanta a questão: o que você andou aprontando? –perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

–Como assim ela pediu afastamento?

–Você andou bolinando ela no consultório né?

–Eu não entendo, não fiz nada contra a vontade dela. –resmunguei.

–Eu sabia! –Emmett guinchou e soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa.

–Preciso falar com ela. –me levantei e peguei minha chave e carteira da gaveta.

–Ei eu ainda sou o chefe aqui. –ignorei Emmett que ainda ria escandalosamente. -Tudo bem, mas só por que é sua hora de almoço. –gritou atrás de mim.

Nem que não fosse, eu iria assim mesmo!

Estacionei em frente ao prédio onde ficava o consultório de Bella e entrei rapidamente.

–Ângela a Bella está ocupada? –perguntei para sua secretaria que se encontrava distraída lendo, provavelmente mais um livro erótico pela cara constrangida que ela fazia.

–N-não. –gaguejou.

–Pode me anunciar?

–Tudo bem. –tirou o telefone do gancho e discou o ramal. –Doutora Swan, o senhor Cullen está aqui, ele quer falar com a senhorita. –Bella deve ter dito algo do outro lado, pois Ângela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. –Tudo bem. –me olhou e sorriu timidamente. –Pode entrar a doutora destrancou a porta por dentro.

–Obrigada.

Entrei na sala de Bella e a encontrei sentada em sua poltrona, lendo um livro.

–Oi. –me sentei no divã a sua frente.

–O que aconteceu? –desprendeu os olhos de seu livro, colocando-o de lado.

–Neném porque você desistiu de mim?

–Eu desisti?

–Sim, Emmett me contou que você pediu afastamento do meu caso. –respondi chateado. –Eu achei que nós dois estávamos bem, ou pelo menos estávamos quando sai de seu apartamento hoje pela manhã. –desabafei.

–Edward eu sou sua namorada agora, seria antiético continuar tendo-o como meu paciente não concorda?

–Mas neném eles vão me mandar pra outro psicólogo e nunca consegui me abrir com ninguém como me abri com você. –resmunguei. –Não quero outro e nem outra psicóloga.

–Na verdade eu disse a Emmett que você não tinha necessidade de acompanhamento psicológico. –disse. –E você sabe muito bem que ele mais fez isso para nos aproximar.

–Ele fez? -e eu achando que estava ficando maluco!

–Sim ele fez, e além do mais se eu continuasse sendo sua psicóloga eu não poderia fazer isso. –se levantou e veio se sentar em meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço e eu afundei meu rosto em seu cabelo sentindo seu perfume. –E se você quiser se abrir comigo e conversar, você pode, só que agora eu sou sua namorada não sua psicóloga.

–Tudo bem. –continuei com o rosto afundado em seu pescoço, dando pequenas mordiscadas em sua pele macia.

–Mas não significa que alguma coisa vai acontecer aqui dentro de novo. –Bella disse rindo.

–Poxa logo agora que eu estava ficando animado?

–Então contenha sua animação.

–É meio difícil, tá sentindo isso? –a apertei contra meu colo fazendo com que ela sentisse a ereção que se formava ali.

–Acho que você é um caso sério de tarado sexual. –me encarou de olhos estreitos.

–Então preciso que uma psicóloga gostosa me ajude com esse meu problema será que a minha namorada conhece alguma? –brinquei agora completamente de bom humor e aliviado.

–Para sua sorte ela conhece uma sim. –deu uma reboladinha em meu colo. –E ela esta disposta a ajudá-lo com o seu problema, hoje à noite, depois do expediente no apartamento dela. –murmurou aproximando seu rosto do meu, sua boca a centímetros da minha.

–Então acho bom ela estar bem disposta a ficar acordada a noite inteira.

–Por quê? –se afastou de mim um pouco alarmada.

–Vou ter que viajar a trabalho com Emmett para San Rafael amanhã de manhã, então pretendo passar a noite toda com você, e acordado. –disse com malicia.

–Ai meu Deus. –Bella deu um gritinho antes que eu a jogasse contra o divã, ficando por cima de seu corpo.

–Será que você pode ficar com a Bernie por esses dias? –perguntei com o rosto a centímetros do seu.

–Claro. –só dei tempo para que ela respondesse isso antes que minha boca se fechasse contra a dela.

Agora eu teria que ser prático. Disse para mim mesmo enquanto colocava meus objetos pessoais na mochila que eu havia trazido até a casa de Bella na noite passada. Eu não poderia ficar em distraindo enquanto estivesse a trabalho, eu teria que me focar o tempo todo na investigação. Eu sairia de lá com algum resultado, de mãos vazias que não seria.

Bernie ficaria com Bella durante os dias que eu ficasse fora, então eu sabia que ela estava em boas mãos e que seria bem cuidada, fiz Rosalie prometer que não deixaria Bella sozinha e que ela, Alice e Vanessa manteriam minha namorada distraída e longe de marmanjos. E também havia me despedido de Bella em grande estilo durante a noite afora.

Normalmente eu não conseguia tirar minhas mãos de Bella, e tudo se intensificou perante a perspectiva de ficar longe dela por no mínimo uma semana. Justo agora que resolvi entrar em um relacionamento, e com uma mulher que eu realmente gostava eu teria que me afastar dela por longos dias, pois podia ser só uma semana, mas para mim seria a semana mais longa da vida.

–Bernie o papai vai ter que viajar por uns dias então você vai ficar com a Bella e o Bear tudo bem? –eu estava abaixado em frente a minha amiguinha peluda, que tinha as orelhas murchas e olhar triste. –Não fica assim baby, volto logo.

–Woof. –graniu tristemente.

–Você promete que vai cuidar bem dela? –olhei para Bella que estava em pé ao lado do sofá, Bear ao seu lado, encarando a mim e a Bear.

Eu não gostava de ficar muito tempo longe de Bernie, antes de Bella ela geralmente ficava com Emmett ou Jacob quando eu precisava viajar ou visitar meus avós, mas ela geralmente não se comportava bem e eu esperava sinceramente que ela se comportasse bem com Bella e não aprontasse nada.

–Eu já prometi que sim Ed, mas agora você tem que ir. –disse indo até a porta. –Vamos? –me estendeu a mão.

–Só um minuto. –dei um abraço de despedida em Bernie e me levantei indo até a frente de Bear. –E você rapazinho cuide de nossas meninas hein, você é o homem da casa por esses dias. –afaguei sua cabeça e ele deu um latido contente. –Pronto.

Bella e eu descemos as escadas silenciosamente e lá fora Emmett já me esperava em seu carro para partirmos.

–Vou te ligar a noite. –disse me despedindo de Bella.

–Tudo bem.

–Não esqueça de que a Bernie gosta de assistir desenhos, não a deixe sem TV nem comida ou água.

–Tudo bem.

–E que ela não dorme sem o cobertorzinho dela e não saia sozinha de jeito nenhum, e você tem que ser firme com o Bear se não ele...

–Edward! –Bella gritou meu nome e parei de falar. –Você já me disse tudo isso, Bernie, Bear e eu vamos ficar bem.

–Certo. –resmunguei. –só não quero ir.

–Eu sei querido, mas quando você voltar eu vou passar uns dias com você em seu apartamento. –sorriu meigamente.

–Agora mesmo que não quer ir! –fiz bico.

–Não seja absurdo! –me repreendeu. –Agora você tem que ir, Emmett esta te esperando. –Bella olhou por cima do meu ombro e olhei na mesma direção, Emmett estava dentro do seu carro tamborilando os dedos impaciente no volante.

–Tudo bem, vem cá. –a puxei pela cintura, colando seu corpo ao meu.

Afastei seu cabelo empurrando-o para o lado, deixando seu pescoço macio e cheiroso vulnerável a mim. Puxei uma longa respiração, trazendo seu cheiro adocicado para mim e fui distribuindo beijinhos curtos em sua pele arrepiada, mordiscando um pouco acima de sua clavícula afundei meu dente em seu ombro deixando uma marca leve ali, ao lado de muitas que eu havia deixado na noite anterior. Segui em direção ao seu lábio, puxando a curva de seu lábio inferior entre os meus e então aprofundei meus lábios nos seus, lhe dando um beijo calmo e gostoso de despedida.

–Se cuida neném e cuida das crianças também. –me despedi dela, fazendo um carinho em seu rosto. –Te ligo mais tarde.

–Se cuida também Ed. –me soltei dela.

Ajeitei meus óculos escuros e coloquei meu boné na cabeça, ajeitando melhor a mochila sobre o ombro caminhei em direção ao carro de Emmett.

–Não banque o bebê chorão. –Emmett resmungou enquanto dava a partida em seu carro e eu me ajeitava no banco do carona. –Estou deixando minha esposa grávida em casa se esqueceu?

–Não. –murmurei. –Mas você teve bastante tempo para aproveitar da companhia dela, eu não, só tive esse fim de semana.

–Deixa de ser criança homem, você vai ter uma vida longa pela frente com a Bella.

–Eu sei, mas é que nunca me apaixonei antes e...

–Deixa dessa conversa de viado pro meu lado. –tocou o dedo em um botão no painel do radio do carro e um som alto de uma música do Jay Z preencheu o carro enquanto Emmett guiava pelas ruas de Los Angeles para pegar a estrada principal rumo a San Rafael.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**Narrado por Edward**

Dizer que a viajem até San Rafael estava sendo cansativa era pouco. Parecia que eu estava pagando por todos os meus pecados, pois Emmett estava no auge de seu bom humor, Rosalie deve ter cuidado muito bem dele a noite, não que eu não estive de bom humor também porque, diga-se de passagem, minha noite havia sido empolgante também, mas Emmett dando uma de cantor de rap era para deixar qualquer um maluco, de Jay Z ele havia pulado para Eminem e tentava acompanhar as musicas e parecia mais que ele estava evocando um demônio do que cantando.

Já cansado de ouvir a voz de taquara rachada de meu amigo tomei uma atitude e troquei a estação de rádio. Estava tocando uma musica mais tranquila do Jason Mraz e comecei a relaxar em meu lugar. Emmett ficou em silencio por alguns minutos e eu já estava me preparando para tirar um cochil, estava até de olhos fechados quando Emmett começou a acompanhar a musica com sua voz estrangulada. Aposto que ele fazia aquilo pra provocar.

-Porra Emmett cala a boca! –gritei estressado, esfregando a mão no rosto tentando recobrar minha paciência.

-Parece que alguém só _dormiu_ essa noite. –disse.

-Pelo contrario não dormi e pensei que eu teria esse luxo durante a viajem. –resmunguei.

-Você parece um velho resmungão de 80 anos, credo nem parece que fodeu a noite inteira!

-É só você ficar quieto que eu paro de resmungar.

-Não fico, estou cansado e se eu ficar quieto vou dormir e causar um acidente e podemos morrer e não posso deixar minha mulher gravida sozinha no mundo. –disse tudo num folego só.

-Tá, mas para de cantar igual uma matraca.

-Não paro, Rose não me deixou dormir a noite toda e você também não vai dormir agora, ponto! –estreitei meus olhos em direção ao meu amigo pensando no quão brava Rosalie ficaria se eu por acidente estrangulasse seu marido. –Mulher grávida fica com um tesão da porra, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você só vai saber do que estou falando quando passar por isso com a Bella.

Despois dessa parei de reclamar e tentei suportar os resmungos de Emmett. A verdade era que a imagem mental de uma Bella grávida não saia da minha cabeça.

Quer dizer, eu nunca tinha tido a intenção de ser pai antes. Assim como eu não acreditava ser merecedor do amor de alguém, eu acreditava que não seria um bom pai, mas ai Bella apareceu em minha vida e mudou de forma rápida e drástica a minha maneira de pensar. Eu sabia que nutria sentimentos fortes por ela, mas esses sentimentos eram suficientes para que eu tivesse a oportunidade de formar uma família ao lado dela?

A resposta é: Sim, eles eram.

As cosias estavam acontecendo muito rápido entre nós, nos conhecíamos há um pouco mais de uma semana, estávamos juntos a apenas um final de semana e eu me sentia completamente apaixonado e de repente eu já estava pensando em família.

Eu teria que ir com um pouco mais de calma para não assustar e espantar Bella de minha vida, nós tínhamos tempo para isso, muito tempo por sinal, pelo resto de nossas vidas era um termo muito bom para mim.

-Caralho como eu to com fome. –Emmett me tirou de meus devaneios.

-Eu também. –disse ao sentir meu estomago roncar. –Vamos parar em algum lugar para comer.

-A rota que eu peguei não tem nenhum restaurante. –resmungou.

Comecei então a fuçar no GPS do meu celular a procura de algum restaurante decente onde pudéssemos comer.

-Pega o desvio para Hanford, tem um restaurante na pista principal. –mostrei para Emmett o pequeno mapa no visor de meu celular.

Mais dez minutos de viajem e parávamos em frente a um restaurante de estrada de aparência acolhedora.

-Vou encher a pança. –Emmett alisou sua barriga por cima da camisa enquanto entravamos no restaurante.

-E por falar em pança tá pançudo hein homem. –olhei em direção a protuberância em sua barriga.

-Do que adianta barriga de tanquinho se a torneira não funciona? –disse. –Além do que com a comida Rose é difícil não engordar!

Depois dessa parei de ouvir e comecei a ignorar as bobagens que saiam de sua boca. Emmett quando precisava ser sério, ele era, mas na maior parte do tempo ele era um idiota mesmo e era isso que fazia com que todos gostassem dele, ele era o tipo de amigo que estaria por você lá sempre que precisasse, seja para ser sério e te ajudar a resolver problemas ou para fazer com que você visse as coisas pelo lado bom, rindo de tudo e transformando tudo em uma piada. Essa era a maneira dele de encarar a vida, todos nós tínhamos nosso próprio jeito e essa foi à forma que meu amigo encontrou para ser forte, mesmo com as dificuldades que a vida lhe impunha, e não ser esmagado pelo mundo a fora.

Tentei ligar para Bella enquanto almoçava, mas ela não atendia, e ao invés de começar a me preocupar que algo tivesse acontecido, preferi acreditar que ela estava em consulta, por isso não atendia.

-A garçonete loira e peituda não para de te olhar.

-Do que você está falando? –Emmett deu cutucada em minha costela. –Porra isso doeu. –esfreguei o local que latejava de dor.

-Presta atenção. –ele apontou para uma garçonete que servia algumas mesas logo à frente. –Ela não para de olhar para você, tá te dando o maior mole desde que chegamos e você nem notou.

-Eu tenho namorada se lembra disso?

-Porra você mudou mesmo. –gargalhou.

-Você queria o que, que eu traísse a única namorada que tive na vida?

-Não estou falando isso, só que se a gente tivesse feito essa viajem há uma semana você provavelmente iria pegar essa garçonete em algum canto escuro. –meu amigo disse sério.

-Eu não era tão galinha assim! –respondi me sentindo ofendido.

-Lembra daquela vez que fomos comemorar o aniversário de Jasper, naquele barzinho lá perto de casa?

-Lembro.

-Lembra também da barista? –me encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha. –E lembra que você me ligou pedindo pra ir te buscar na casa da maluca de madrugada porque ela encanou que vocês iriam casar na capela mais próxima?

-Ah. –disse constrangido.

-Teve aquela vez também que você sumiu por um fim de semana inteiro, e depois na semana seguinte todo mundo comentando que você pegou a Jessica do departamento de RH.

-Nunca forcei ninguém a fazer nada.

-Mas Jéssica gostou tanto que ficou te perseguindo por uns 4 meses depois. –e então ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, atraindo a atenção de alguns clientes do restaurante. –E que você quase desmaiou quando o boato de que ela estava grávida de um filho seu vazou?

-Puta merda Emmett, não brinca com isso, nunca tive tanto medo na vida.

-E tem também aquela vez que...

-Tá bom, tá bom, não precisa ficar lembrando, eu era meio galinha só isso. –dei de ombros, passado era passado afinal, mesmo que fosse um passado não muito distante. –Estou com a Bella agora, eu mudei e não vou ser mais assim.

-Você ama ela. –ele disse voltando sua atenção para seu prato.

-Amo?

-Ama.

-E como você sabe?

-Eu conheço você há oito anos, você não mudaria por qualquer uma e nem por qualquer motivo.

-Ah. –eu disse sem saber o que falar.

E pelo jeito que eu sentia meu coração acelerado dentro do meu peito, eu sabia que meu amigo tinha razão.

Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu. Puta que pariu! Eu não só estava apaixonado, como amando também. Por essa eu não esperava e isso era muito assustador. Eu estava apavorado porra, nunca me senti assim antes e de repente...

-Cara você tá bem? –Emmett passou a mão em frente ao meu rosto, eu havia parado com o garfo a caminho da boca e olhava fixamente para o mesmo. Eu devia estar com a cara do maior idiota do mundo nesse momento.

-To sim. –disfarcei e voltei a comer.

O restante do almoço foi feito em silencio, pagamos e saímos e eu insisti para ir dirigindo, assim Emmett poderia dormir pelo restante da viajem e eu manteria minha mente ocupada, tentando não pirar com a minha ultima descoberta.

Logo eu que nunca achei que sequer me apaixonaria, agora acabo de descobrir que estava amando. Amando. AMANDO!

Porra!

Pouco depois das 16 horas chegamos a San Rafael e eu acordei Emmett para saber onde ficaríamos e ele colocou o endereço no GPS de seu carro então segui as instruções e poucos minutos depois estacionei em frente a um hotel simples, que mais parecia uma pousada.

-Cara, estou quebrado, vou tomar um banho e cair na cama. –Emmett disse, quando depois de darmos entrada na recepção, seguíamos em rumo aos nossos quartos.

-Eu também.

Nossos quartos ficavam de frente um para o outro. Entrei em meu quarto e observei o lugar, era bem simples na verdade uma cama, um criado mudo com um abajur e um pequeno armário e uma porta que dava para um banheiro pequeno e simples. Joguei minha mochila em cima da cama de solteiro e fui em direção ao pequeno banheiro que havia ali.

Ainda tentei ligar mais uma vez para Bella, mas nada, resolvi não me preocupar ainda e mandei uma mensagem, se até a hora que eu fosse dormir ela não me ligasse eu voltaria para L.A sem pensar duas vezes.

Tomei um banho rápido e quando voltei havia duas ligações perdidas em meu celular eram de Bella. Disquei seu numero esperando que ela atendesse.

-Oi. –disse sua voz doce ao me atender.

-Oi.

-Desculpa não atender antes, meus pais chegaram de viajem e resolveram fazer uma surpresa.

-Tudo bem. –respondi mais calmo, afinal eu estava começando a me preocupar. –Está tudo bem por ai?

-Está sim, já chegou a San Rafael, foi bem de viajem?

-Já cheguei sim, e se não fosse por escutar Emmett roncar metade do caminho a viajem teria sido melhor.

-Rose vive reclamando da mesma coisa. –Bella disse.

-Emmett tem mais semelhanças com o Shrek do que ele imagina. –eu disse e ouvi uma risada gostosa do outro lado da linha e aquele som aqueceu meu coração.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre algumas bobagens e logo ela se despedia de mim.

-Lindo eu tenho que ir, meus pais estão me dando um pouco de trabalho aqui.

-Tudo bem te ligo amanhã então?

-Sim, boa noite. –disse com sua voz doce e macia.

-Boa noite neném.

Minha língua coçou para dizer aquelas três palavras, mas não era o momento para isso, porque além de não saber como ela reagiria a elas, eu queria dizer pessoalmente e ver sua reação, eu não tenho muita experiência nesse assunto, mas dizer 'eu te amo' por telefone não parece ser o certo.

O dia seguinte Emmett e eu acordamos cedo e fomos direto para o presidio de San Quentin, depois de tomar um rápido café da manhã. Lá ficamos o dia todo atrás do falso espelho vendo diversos presos ser entrevistados por um policial da casa. O policia tinha em mãos uma foto do símbolo que havia sido gravado na bala que eu havia encontrado na arma abandonada no galpão há dias atrás. Todos os presos diziam não ter conhecimento do que aquele símbolo significava e pareciam não ter nenhum tipo de reação que dissesse o contrario.

No fim do dia eu estava mais frustrado, eu não havia dormido bem, senti falta durante toda a noite do corpo macio de minha namorada ao meu lado e tinha sido estranho não ter ela em meus braços, pois é eu havia mesmo ficado mal acostumado com seus mimos e de ter sua presença quente junto a mim.

E pelo que pude ver desse primeiro dia aqui em San Rafael eu sabia que não encontraríamos tão fácil as informações que precisávamos.

O dia seguinte foi à mesma coisa e eu cada vez mais irritado, querendo ir para casa e querendo Bella. Apenas conversar com ela não estava funcionando, eu estava com saudades porra!

-Lindo eu também estou com saudades, mas você esta a trabalho tem que se conformar. –disse ela durante uma de nossas ligações, onde ela havia me ouvido reclamar como um velho.

-Eu sei. –suspirei, me sentindo inconformado que eu tivesse que estar longe dela logo a agora. –E como está Bernie?

-Bom, ela não para de fazer xixi pela casa. –deu uma risadinha.

-O que? –estranho Bernie não é assim. –Você colocou um jornal para ela?

-Coloquei, mas parece que eu não tenho o dom, nossos cães simplesmente não me obedecem.

-Mas ela não é de fazer essas coisas. –resmunguei. –Me deixa falar com ela.

-Ed não seja absurdo! –Bella riu do outro lado.

-Que foi, se eu falar ela vai ouvir.

-Outra hora então. –resmungou. –E como anda as coisas por ai nada de novo?

-Na mesma até agora. –respondi. –E seus pais como estão?

-Eles estão bem e meu pai disse que quer conhecer meu namorado.

Conhecer o sogro? CONHECER O SOGRO! Puta merda.

-Ah...

-Não precisa se preocupar meu pai não morde e não precisa conhecer ele se não quiser. –eu até podia visualizar a minha Bella mordendo os lábios e com as maçãs do rosto coradinhas.

-Não, tudo bem, quando eu voltar é só marcar.

Conversamos mais um pouco ainda e logo desligamos Bella precisava voltar para consultório e eu precisava voltar para o trabalho.

Quando voltei para a sala de interrogações Emmett estava encostado na mesa de madeira que tinha lá e olhando para o seu celular.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntei preocupado.

-Rosalie me mandou uma foto da barriga dela. –disse com um sorrisinho de pai coruja.

-E como está o meu afilhado? –perguntei.

-Está bem, Rose só esta reclamando dos enjoos fora isso tudo bem.

Uma luz se acendeu em cima do espelho falso e ficamos atentos, um policial entrava na sala com um preso e o mesmo se acomodou na mesa de frente para o interrogador.

-Luca Accioli. –o policial responsável pelo interrogatório disso o nome do preso.

-Sim sou eu. –o preso, que estava com as mãos sobre a mesa de tampo de madeira, disse.

-Muito bem, sr. Accioli, o senhor reconhece esse símbolo? –ele levantou a foto com o símbolo que havia sido gravado nas balas da arma esquecida no galpão abandonado e mostrou para o preso.

Meus olhos estavam atentos na reação do preso quando vi sua mandíbula enrijecer, o pomo de adão se mexer, e seus ombros ficarem rígidos, sem contar também que ele havia se remexido minimamente em sua cadeira aparentando desconforto, provavelmente sendo pego de surpresa.

-Não reconheço. –respondeu tentando parecer indiferente ao que havia visto.

-Ele sabe de algo. –eu disse apara Emmett, ainda concentrado nas reações do homem que era interrogado.

-Como assim?

-Ele ficou tenso quando viu o símbolo, ele sabe de alguma coisa.

Emmett então foi até o guarda que nos acompanhava na antessala e lhe disse algo.

-O que você disse para ele? –perguntei quando ele voltou a se colocar ao meu lado.

-Sugeri que tentassem negociar a pena do homem em troca de informações.

-Boa jogada.

No fim do dia, mesmo após terem sugerido a diminuição da pena de Luca Accioli ele nada disse.

-Acho que ele esta envolvido com a máfia italiana Emmett, aquele símbolo deve ter algo a ver.

-Amanhã assim que a gente chegar em L.A vou mandar o pessoal investigar isso, vou pedir qualquer informação sobre a máfia italiana. –ele disse.

-Estamos voltando?

-Sim, amanhã de manhã a gente vai.

-Vamos hoje.

-Edward já é quase noite e eu estou cansado.

-Não tem problema eu dirijo!

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, com um sorrisinho de canto, mas não disse nada.

Já se passava da meia noite quando estacionei em frente ao prédio de minha Bella, Emmett iria embora com seu carro e eu pegaria carona pela manhã com Bella.

Peguei a chave extra que Bella havia me dado e destranquei a porta do prédio. Subi rapidamente as escadas, ansioso para ver e matar minhas saudades de minhas duas garotas Bella e Bernie, eu mal podia esperar para ver a reação de minha namorada quando eu deitasse ao seu lado em sua cama. Eu só esperava por uma recepção digna, se é que me entende.

Destranquei a porta de seu apartamento sem fazer muito barulho e entrei trancando a porta logo em seguida.

-Bernie? –chamei via sombra de minha amiguinha se levantar de um canto da sala e ela veio ao meu encontro se enroscando e se esfregando em minhas pernas grunhindo baixinho. –Como vai menina, ficou com saudades do papai? –me abaixei beijando sua cabeça e a ouvindo choramingar. –Papai ficou com saudades também.

-Mais um passo e eu atiro. –ouvi uma voz masculina dizer atrás de mim.

Mas que porra é essa?

Levantei-me rapidamente querendo saber que merda era essa que estava acontecendo, a casa de Bella havia sido invadida ou pior quem era aquele homem? Bella nunca faria algo assim ou faria?

-Quem é você? –perguntei no escuro.

-Eu faço as perguntas aqui, minha mulher já esta ligando para a polícia! –disse a voz masculina.

Minha mulher? Que. Porra. É. Essa?

Encaminhei-me em direção ao interruptor de luz que havia ao lado da porta e acendi a luz, minha visão ficou turvada por alguns segundo, mas quando voltei a focá-la havia um homem de pijama azul listrado e de bigode estava segurando o controle remoto da televisão apontado em minha direção.

-Quem é você? –perguntei.

-Eu faço as perguntas aqui. –disse homem que empunhava o controle remoto.

-Uma ova, eu estou na casa da _minha_ namorada então eu pergunto.

-Namorada? –o homem perguntou confuso.

-Sim _minha_ namorada.

-Charlie quer calar a boca. –uma mulher se levantou do sofá com o cabelo desgrenhado e enrolada nas cobertas.

-Que porra está acontecendo? –perguntei mais confuso ainda.

-Prazer Edward sou seu sogro. –o homem do controle remoto me estendeu a mão.

-Prazer.–ainda confuso estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-Que barulheira é essa? –Bella surgiu na sala enroscada em um lençol e a cara toda amassada de sono.

-Neném. –fui em sua direção abraçando-a.

-Não sabia que voltava hoje. –murmurou em meus braços.

-Nem eu, assim que fiquei sabendo quis vir embora direto.

-Que bom. –se aninhou mais em meus braços. –Já conheceu meus pais então.

-Sim, seu pai me ameaçou com um controle remoto.

-No escuro dava pra fingir que era uma arma. –ouvi a voz de Charlie resmungar.

-Claro, e se ele fosse um bandido de verdade era só você trocar para qualquer canal que esteja passando CSI que ele seria preso na hora. –a voz da mulher que julgo ser a mãe de Bella resmungou. –Agora será que dá pra todo mundo calar a boca e me deixar dormir?

-Mãe!

-Tudo bem, vou chamar um táxi e vou pra casa. –eu disse pegando meu celular.

-Não você vai dormir aqui. –Bella tomou meu celular.

-Neném melhor não. –eu disse ficando constrangido, os pais dela estavam ali e eu não iria saber me controlar com ela por perto, não mesmo.

-Melhor não mesmo mocinha. –Charlie resmungou.

-Edward querido você dorme no quarto com a Bella e você volta pra cá Charlie. –resmungou a mãe de Bella. –Pronto assunto resolvido posso voltar a dormir?

-tudo bem. –Charlie resmungou. –Mas eu já fui soldado do exército só para você saber, tenho uma ótima audição.

-Ele já foi do exército mesmo? –perguntei assim que estava dentro do quarto de Bella.

-Que nada, foi professor do ensino médio a vida toda, portanto ele não tem a melhor audição do mundo. –disse com um pequeno sorrisinho em seus lindos lábios e então deixando o lençol no qual estava enrolada cair aos seus pés, revelando apenas uma pequena calcinha preta e o resto de seu corpo nu.

-Neném... –eu disse já me sentindo desconfortável dentro de minhas calças.

-Que foi? –perguntou caminhando em minha direção. –Estou com saudades.

-Seus pais estão na sala neném. –murmurei enquanto encarava hipnotizado seu corpo nu caminhando em minha direção.

-É só a gente não fazer barulho. –sussurrou.

Então colou seu corpo ao meu.

Porra eu disse que eu não ia saber me controlar, e muito menos com ela me provocando desse jeito, isso é sacanagem!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**Narrado por Bella**

–Se cuida neném e cuida das crianças também. –se despediu de mim fazendo um carinho em meu rosto. –Te ligo mais tarde. –sussurrou.

–Se cuida também Ed. - murmurei.

Observei Edward entrar no carro com Emmett e logo depois o carro sumir de vista.

Suspirei pesado. Eu já sentia falta dele. Era diferente quando eu e ele estávamos no trabalho, ou cada um em seu apartamento, afinal eu sabia que iria vê-lo no dia seguinte, mas agora eu não sabia quantos dias ele teria que ficar longe. E como uma boa namorada eu iria lhe dar o suporte necessário em sua carreira, eu não seria aquela que o prenderia, afinal ele estava nessa vida a mais tempo do que me conhecia e pelo pouco que o conheço sei que Edward ama seu emprego, então eu iria lhe apoiar incondicionalmente.

Já dentro de meu apartamento percebi que Bernie já havia mudado de humor e estava triste e acuada em seu cobertor assistindo a TV.

–Fica assim não menina. –me aproximei dela e acariciei sua grande cabeça de pelos amarelos, Bernie me olhou com seus olhinhos amendoados e tristes e aquilo cortou meu coração, será que meus olhos tinham a mesma aparência? –Seu papai vai voltar daqui alguns dias e ele logo, logo vai estar aqui com a gente. –Bernie apenas suspirou e voltou sua atenção para a TV.

Olhei a minha volta mais uma vez procurando por Bear. Onde esse safado estava e o que ele estava aprontando?

Segui em direção ao meu quarto, meu sexto sentido me dizendo que ele estava por lá. E não teve erro, lá estava Bear sobre a minha cama mastigando meu chinelo.

–Bear desce daí! –gritei.

–Au. –latiu e então se levantou, pegando o chinelo na boca e correu dali, passando por entre minhas pernas, quase me derrubando em meio a sua corrida desenfreada.

–Malandro! –corri atrás dele, eu tinha que tentar salvar aquele chinelo, além de ter a obrigação de tirar esse costume errado desse cachorro.

Esse cachorro não era normal, essa era a única explicação cabível a ele! Se Bin Laden tivesse um cachorro como o meu, tenho certeza de que ele teria se entregado ao Exército Americano antes de qualquer outra eventualidade.

Ao chegar à sala, Bear estava deitado ao lado de Bernie, empurrando ela com o focinho, tentando animar sua amiguinha, que estava triste com a partida de seu dono. Sério, ver aquela cena me comoveu. Acho que eles estavam apaixonados, assim como eu e Edward e também estávamos um pelo outro.

Como eu sabia que Edward estava apaixonado por mim? Simples. Os momentos vividos nessa madrugada ainda estavam frescos em minha mente e pele e eu ainda podia sentir a sensação de ter suas mãos em meu corpo e do seu corpo colado ao meu.

Suspirei. Seriam longos dias longe de Edward, eu havia ficado viciada em sua presença. Mas vendo isso através do olho profissional de psicóloga, essa distancia faria certo bem a nossa relação de poucos dias, estávamos tão grudados um no outro que nosso relacionamento uma hora acabaria ficando desgastante, mas ver essa distancia através dos olhos de uma mulher apaixonada era difícil de suportar.

Como Rosalie, estando grávida agora, suportava ficar longe de Emmett quando ele tinha que se ausentar por causa do trabalho? Talvez mais tarde eu ligasse para ela para combinarmos de fazer algo juntas durante os dias que nossos parceiros estivessem afastados, talvez assim a falta deles não seja tão sentida assim. A quem eu estava tentando enganar? Não fazia nem 10 minutos que Edward havia partido e eu já sentia imensa falta sua agora imagina isso daqui a alguns dias. Se isso não é amor eu não sei nada sobre o mesmo.

Bear continuou perturbando Bernie e aproveitei a deixa para me aproximar lentamente dele, a fim de recuperar meu chinelo. Foi uma tentativa em vão, pois ele percebeu a minha aproximação e voltou a pegar o chinelo correndo para o outro lado da sala.

–Isso não vai ficar assim! –grunhi.

Mesmo eu sabendo que daqui algumas horas eu teria que ir trabalhar e que eu precisava começar a me arrumar para não pegar transito, eu não podia desistir! Eu tinha que mostrar quem manda nessa casa, se não Bear iria reinar mais do que já reinava.

Avancei pé ante pé em sua direção e o safado apenas empinou a bundinha pra cima, continuou a mastigar meu chinelo e batia seu rabinho animadamente. Aquele abusado!

Eu estava quase a ponto de pegá-lo quando a campainha tocou e Bear saiu correndo com om chinelo na boca.

–Merda. –resmunguei.

Ajeitei-me e fui atender a porta, com sete pedras na mão para tacar na pessoa que havia atrapalho minha batalha pessoal com Bear.

–SURPRESA!

–Mãe? Pai? –perguntei confusa olhando para as duas pessoas a minha frente.

–Eu estava com tantas saudades meu amorzinho. –minha mãe me puxou para seus braços afetuosos, mas eu não conseguia sentir o afeto, somente sabia que respirar estava sendo difícil naquele momento.

–Reneé larga a Bella, ela não consegue respirar. –ouvi meu pai dizer.

–Nossa Charlie como você resmunga homem. –minha mãe disse ao me soltar.

–Como você está minha bonequinha? –meu pai me puxou para seus braços, foi um abraço delicado e sem força, pois eu ainda me recuperava do abraço de minha mãe.

–Ela não é mais uma criança pra você chamá-la de bonequinha! –minha mãe disse logo meu pai me soltou de seu abraço.

–Ela sempre vai ser meu neném. –ele disse e corei ao me lembrar de outra pessoa que me chamava de neném e de quando ele me chamava assim, mas meus pais não precisavam saber dos detalhes.

–Vejo que continuam os mesmos. –resmunguei ao continuar ouvindo os dois resmungando e implicando um com o outro.

Vejam bem, meus pais se amam, nunca tive duvidas disso, mas quem ama briga e discute certo? E meus pais brigam e discutem demais, portanto eles se amam mais ainda, no fundo no fundo eles só faziam isso porque gostavam de irritar um ao outro. E durante minha infância, Tânia e eu passávamos momentos divertidos juntas vendo nossos pais brigando um com o outro pelos motivos mais bobos.

Meu peito se apertou ao me lembrar de minha irmã. Era como se ela nunca tivesse realmente ido. Ela estaria sempre aqui comigo, em meu coração, com um lugar unicamente reservado para ela e minhas sobrinhas.

Desviei meus pensamentos da nostalgia e voltei à realidade. Meus pais ainda trocavam farpas.

–Vocês querem entrar? –ofereci tentando apartar a discussão.

–Achei que não ia convidar nunca, estava começando a me perguntar aonde foi que errei na sua educação querida! –minha mãe jogou sobre mim sua mala de mão e entrou em meu apartamento.

–Ainda bem que você não puxou a educação dela né querida? –meu pai murmurou enquanto passava pela porta trazendo suas malas e ri de sua piadinha. Uma coisa era certa, com meus pais por perto era impossível não rir.

–Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. –ouvi o grito de minha mãe da sala e até podia imaginar o motivo do mesmo.

–Calma mãe. –tentei acalmá-la ao ver que ela estava em pé em cima do sofá e Bear tentava subir no mesmo atrás dela, abanando o rabo freneticamente, na tentativa de fazer uma nova amizade, acho eu, Bernie ainda estava deitada sobre o tapete, mas encarava a cena com bom humor, isso se percebia pelo seu olhar divertido.

–O que são esses monstros filha?

–Não são monstros, são cachorros. –eu disse. –Agora desce do meu sofá, você está de sapato mãe!

–Só se você tirar esse pulguento do meu pé.

–Meu filho não tem pulga. –disse desgostosa. –Vem com a mamãe. –peguei Bear no colo e o afastei de minha mãe, qualquer incidente anterior envolvendo chinelos mastigados havia sido perdoado, eu era uma mãe defendendo seu bebê nesse momento. –Nossa, bebê como você tá gordo. –resmunguei ao sentir o peso dele em meu colo, ele não pesava tanto assim quando o adotei.

–Querida, como sua mãe tenho o dever de colocar juízo na sua cabeça. –minha mãe disse e meu pai só encarava a cena com diversão. –Porque você foi pegar esses monstros tá maluca?

–Primeiro eles não são monstros. –eu disse. –E segundo só esse aqui é meu. –balancei Bear em meu colo que grunhiu divertido. –Aquela ali é a Bernie, e ela é do meu namorado.

–Namorado? –meu pai e minha mãe disseram ao mesmo tempo.

–Como assim namorado? –disse meu pai confuso.

–Que lindo ela desencalhou! –só podia ser minha mãe a dizer isso.

–Não querendo ser chata nem agir como uma filha desnaturada, mas e a casa de vocês? –perguntei depois da reação exagerada deles ao anunciar que estava namorando, qual é não era para tanto também!

–Mandamos dedetizar, vamos ficar pelo resto da semana com você, isso não é demais? –minha mãe deu pulinhos animados de seu lugar.

–Como assim? Desde quando você tem um namorado? –meu pai estava parecendo um zumbi, de boca aberta e olhos arregalado olhando para o nada.

–Deixa de ser tonto Charlie nossa filha já é mulher! –minha mãe deu um tapinha de leve em seu rosto acordando-o e trazendo-o de volta para o nosso mundo.

–Como assim ela já é mulher? –disse com a voz esganiçada.

Iriam ser longos dias esses. Primeiro, Edward ficaria fora por tempo indeterminado e agora meus pais ficariam aqui pelo resto da semana. O que foi que eu fiz de errado meu Deus? Não que eu não gostasse de ter eles por perto, muito pelo contrario, mas com eles aqui eu estaria fazendo um teste de resistência nível máximo, se eu não ficasse louca com eles aqui não ficaria nunca!

Dizer que aqueles dias distantes de Edward estavam sendo confusos era pouco. Ele me ligava várias vezes ao dia e muitas vezes eu não podia atendê-lo ou porque eu estava no consultório com um paciente, ou porque eu tentava defender Bernie e Bear dos ataques neuróticos de limpeza de minha mãe. Ao chegar do primeiro dia de trabalho depois de Edward ter ido viajar, entrei em minha casa já com a sensação de que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

–Renée larga a Bernie, ela vai te morder! –ouvi meu pai gritar.

–Vai nada, essa porcalhona tem que tomar banho e você vá lavar o tapete! –as vozes vinham do banheiro.

Joguei minha bolsa sobre o sofá, e retirei meus sapatos de salto que estavam matando meus pés naquele momento, olhei para o tapete da sala a fim de saber o porquê de minha mãe ter mandado meu pai lavá-lo. Havia uma grande mancha de molhado ali, e eu já previ o que havia acontecido. Bear havia acontecido, se algo de errado acontecesse em um raio de 10 km pode ter certeza de que era Bear.

–Oi gente. –fui até o banheiro.

Eu não sabia se ria ou se me desesperava com a situação que eu presenciava. Minha mãe usava uma máscara descartável em seu rosto e luvas de borracha amarelas até o cotovelo, os cabelos presos em um coque alto. Bernie estava acuada em um canto do banheiro se desviando dos jatos de água do chuveirinho que minha mãe descarregava sobre ela.

–Para com isso mãe! –entrei em meu banheiro tomando o chuveirinho de sua mão.

–Querida ela está muito suja.

–Não ela não está Edward leva ela para tomar banho toda semana e ela já tomou nesta. –menti, afinal eu não sabia se ele havia levado ou não, mas eu tinha o dever de ajudar a pobre Bernie, ela tinha motivos para temer minha mãe e a sua neurose por limpeza.

–Então ele se chama Edward, diga-me mais sobre esse rapaz querida. –meu pai disse com uma voz grossa, cruzando os braços sobre o peito estufado.

Revirei os olhos.

–Ele é investigador da CIA, trabalha com o Emmett, tem 27 anos, e tem apartamento próprio, seus avós moram em Louisiana. –dei de ombros.

–Ele é bonito? –minha mãe perguntou com uma risadinha tipicamente feminina.

–Se é. –não pude conter meu sorriso ao me lembrar do quão sortuda eu era por ter um homem como ele ao meu lado.

–Filha preciso de mais detalhes sobre ele, preciso saber como o inimigo age!

–Pai é melhor você não vir com essa de ter sido soldado no exército pra cima dele, ele tem treinamento e se você tentar enfrentá-lo vai sair perdendo.

–Olha aqui mocinha, eu manjo dos paranauê viu! –meu pai se abaixou fazendo uma posição engraçada em que ele estava parecendo um macaco pronto para atacar.

–O que é paranauê? –perguntei a minha mãe, temendo a cena bizarra a minha frente, pois meu pai havia começado a se movimentar em círculos mostrando os movimentos do tal de paranauê!

–Seu pai tentou aprender a lutar capoeira no Brasil. –minha mãe revirou os olhos. –Querido chega que isso está ficando constrangedor.

–Constrangedor nada, tenho certeza de que esse tal de Edward vai se sentir ameaçado quando ver esses movimentos. –meu pai se levantou e ouvi o som de alguns ossos estralarem.

–Sim, ele vai se sentir muito ameaçado ao ouvir o som do osso da sua bacia estralar. –minha mãe disse.

–O que aconteceu no meu tapete? –interrompi a discussão que estava por vir. –Vocês não podem deixar o Bear fazer essas coisas no lugar errado se não ele vai ficar mal acostumado.

–Não foi aquele terrorista do seu cachorro. –ótimo até meus pais já sabiam que Bear era um terrorista. –Foi essa porcalhona da Bernie.

–A Bernie? Mas ela é tão comportada! –eu disse estranhando.

–Se ela é comportada ou não eu não sei, só sei que parecia que ela havia bebido toda a água do mar porque te juro, não acabava nunca!

Encarei Bernie ainda acuada em um canto do banheiro. Que ela estava estranha por sentir falta de Edward era fato, mas duvido que ela fosse mal educada em sua ausência, desde que a conheci ela sempre havia sido muito comportada, porque seria diferente agora?

Hoje eu havia recebido um novo e inesperado paciente em meu consultório e estava meio que sem saber como agir depois de sua aparição. Porque ele havia resolvido aparecer logo agora? E porque ele havia me procurado? De todas as pessoas que ele poderia se aproximar, porque logo eu?

Todas essas perguntas tinham respostas, respostas dadas pelo próprio e essas mesmas respostas não podiam sair da porta de meu consultório para fora, pelo menos não por enquanto, e eu não gostava nem um pouco dessa situação. Desde pequena eu nunca havia gostado de mentir e não seria agora que eu começaria a fazê-lo, mas e se descobrissem sobre Ele? O que eu faria? Só havia uma pessoa que eu sabia que sairia ferida nessa história, e era com essa pessoa que eu realmente me preocupava, será que tudo seria como antes depois dele aparecer? Eu não gostava de pensar nessas coisas e todas essas conjecturas colaboraram com a pior dor de cabeça da história da minha vida.

Fui para casa me sentindo um caco, querendo paz e sossego e mais do que tudo, tomar um longo banho, comer alguma coisa bem gordurosa e me enfiar em minha cama e não sair de lá até que Edward estivesse de volta!

Era tudo o que eu pretendia fazer, não fosse pelos meus pais Bernie e Bear estarem reunidos na minha sala, comendo pizza e bagunçando, assistindo um programa de comédia na TV. Ao que parece minha mãe não tinha alergia a cães coisa nenhuma, era tudo conversa para não ter que limpar a sujeira que eles faziam! E também ao que parece a dona Renée já havia ganhado novos amiguinhos peludos, Bernie estava um pouco mais animada agora, também não tinha como não ficar com meus pais estando por perto, a energia desses dois contagiava uma multidão e era por isso que eu os amava tanto!

–Está tudo bem filha? –meu pai me encarou preocupado.

–Dor de cabeça. –resmunguei, enquanto tirava meus sapatos e me arrastava para o sofá, me enroscando contra as almofadas.

–Tome um remédio e vá dormir que passa. –disse minha mãe também preocupada. –Você comeu alguma coisa? –perguntou.

–Se eu comer algo vou vomitar. –resmunguei.

–Vá tomar um banho então, vou preparar um chá e pegar uns comprimidos para você.

Fiz o que minha mãe pediu e depois de estar com o cabelo o mais seco possível tomei o chá que ela havia preparado e dois comprimidos de remédio para dor de cabeça que ela havia me dado. Só sei que deitei em minha cama e morri para o mundo só acordando ao ouvir vozes exaltadas vindo da sala.

Levantei-me rapidamente, achando que algo sério estava acontecendo, eu estava nua da cintura para cima, mas como estava preocupada não me preocupei em me vestir, apenas me enrolei em meu lençol e fui ver o que acontecia.

A cena que vi parecia estar acontecendo em outra realidade. Talvez o remédio tenha me deixado muito grogue e eu estivesse tendo um sonho muito doido.

Lá estava Edward ao lado da porta de entrada olhando para meu pai que apontava para meu namorado o controle remoto da televisão, Bernie sentada perto de Edward, Bear continuava a dormir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, e minha mãe estava com a cabeça aparecendo por cima do sofá, o cabelo todo armado e revoltado em volta de seu rosto e cara amassada de sono e parecendo estar brava.

Não era sonho e Edward estava bem ali a minha frente, mais lindo do que nunca. A saudade fez com que eu agisse e me apertei contra ele, sentindo seu corpo contra o meu.

Agora estávamos em meu quarto e sozinhos e tudo o que eu mais queria era matar a saudade de meu namorado, e dai que meus pais estavam nada sala? Eles não pensavam que eu dormia no quarto ao lado do deles quando eu ainda morava com eles, pensavam?

Mas Edward estava hesitante e com medo de meu pai. Realmente, o sr. Swan sempre conseguia amedrontar meus namorados e os de Tânia com a desculpa de ter sido do exército, talvez o bigode ajudasse a convencer, mas a questão aqui era que eu não iria desistir, não depois de ter passado tanto tempo longe de Edward.

–Seus pais estão na sala neném. –murmurou sem tirar os olhos do meu corpo, agora coberto apenas pela calcinha que eu vestia.

–É só a gente não fazer barulho. –disse ao me aproximar dele.

–Bella... –deu um passo para trás.

–Estou com saudades.

–Eu também, mas se você quiser a gente passa o dia no meu apartamento, aqui não.

–Não vou aguentar até lá, passei três dias longe. –o abracei, passando uma mão por seu peitoral, subindo lentamente, até enroscar meus dedos no cabelo de sua nuca e eu soube naquele momento que era causa ganha, já que Edward havia me puxado com força contra seu corpo.

–Você vai ter que ficar quietinha então. –puxou meu cabelo para o lado e sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido e eu senti todo o meu corpo se arrepiar em resposta. Aquilo era golpe baixo!

Enquanto Edward mantinha nossas bocas coladas em um beijo quente e sensual foi caminhando lentamente até minha cama e se inclinando até que nossos corpos estivessem deitados na mesma, sem desgrudar nossos lábios.

Em poucos minutos ambos estávamos nus, e eu tinha a visão privilegiada de uma bela ereção a minha frente e do restante do belo corpo de Edward, e era tão bom saber que tudo aquilo era meu. Edward tinha um sorrisinho de lado estampando seu rosto e aquilo enviava ondas de calafrio e excitação diretamente no meio de minhas pernas.

–De quatro Neném. –puta que pariu!

Fiz o que ele mandou e aguardei.

–Já sabe né? Sem fazer barulho. –disse ao e senti se posicionar atrás de mim, passando toda a sua mão grande por meu corpo e parando em minha entrada, me penetrando lentamente com seus dedos e sem querer acabei soltando um gemido. –Sem gemer. –ele usou uma mão para abafar os sons que saiam de minha boca e dizer que aquilo foi quente seria eufemismo puro.

Edward continuava ministrando toques em minha intimidade, enquanto a outra mão abafava meus gemidos sôfregos, não aguentei muito tempo e senti todo meu corpo de se contrair em volta de seus dedos.

–Isso que eu chamo de saudade. –disse se inclinando sobre meu corpo e dando pequenas mordidinhas em minha nuca.

–Edward. –disse com a voz abafada pela sua mão, ao sentir sua ereção pousar em minha intimidade.

–Que foi neném? –ouvi sua voz safada ao pé do meu ouvido.

Empinei meu corpo em sua direção, lhe demonstrando o que eu queria que ele fizesse e ele continuou a me provocar, esfregando sua ereção em minha intimidade úmida e pulsante por ele.

–Sempre tão molhada. –senti a cabeça de seu membro encostar-se a minha entrada e me empinei mais para trás, fazendo com que ele entrasse todo de uma vez em mim e dessa vez quem gemeu alto foi ele. –Provocadora. –murmurou e sorri contra sua mão.

Logo depois Edward havia iniciado os tão esperados movimentos de vai e vem dentro de meu corpo e eu podia jurar que delirava de prazer ao ter seu corpo tão colado contra o meu e momentos antes de eu me entregar ao prazer completamente Edward se retirou de dentro de mim, me virando de frente para ele e voltado a me penetrar rapidamente e assim, enquanto ambos nos entregávamos a um intenso orgasmo estávamos um olhando no olho do outro, aquela troca de olhares tinha muito mais significado do que qualquer porção de palavras teria.

Só sei que nos amamos até o cansaço dizer chega e que eu havia adormecido, feliz, satisfeita e tranquila por estar em seus braços novamente. E antes de me pregar ao sono senti minha língua coçar para dizer aquelas três palavras que estavam abafadas em meu peito, mas talvez fosse muito cedo para dar um passo tão grande e quilo poderia acabar assustando e afastando Edward de mim. Então eu manteria as palavras somente para mim por algum tempo, na hora certa elas iriam sair.

Voltei a me aconchegar no corpo quente de meu namorado e me entreguei aos braços de Morfeu de vez.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

**Narrado por Edward**

Apesar do medo inicial de ser pego pelos pais de Bella a noite havia sido incrível, e independente de qualquer coisa, foi incrível por ter sido com ela. Mesmo que só tivéssemos dormido abraçados, teria sido incrível de qualquer forma para mim porque ter sido com minha Bella.

Eu já estava acordado há alguns minutos e também havia notado a cama vazia ao meu lado, apenas o leve amassado na cama e no travesseiro onde seu lindo corpo havia estado antes dela se levantar, não gostei, afinal eu queria que Bella estivesse ali para poder abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer amor com ela, depois do tempo que passamos separados eu merecia isso!

Levantei-me da cama e peguei minha calça que havia sido jogada de qualquer jeito no chão, na noite passada, e vesti uma camisa limpa que peguei em minha mochila e segui o som de vozes que vinha da sala.

–Essa porcaria não funciona. –o pai de Bella, Charlie, estava sentado no sofá, com o controle remoto, vulgo 'arma letal', em mãos, espancando o pobre objeto inanimado.

–Cuidado para não atirar no próprio pé Charlie. –brinquei.

Eu nunca esqueceria de que ele havia fingido que o controle remoto era uma arma para me ameaçar na noite passada, pensando que eu era um bandido entrando no apartamento. Ou não, vai saber o que se passa dentro da cabeça daquele homem lunático que era meu sogro, mas isso não fazia dele menos respeitável, afinal ele havia ajudado a colocar a mulher que amo no mundo e eu lhe devia muito por isso.

–Engraçadinho você rapaz! –acenou com o controle remoto em minha direção e então começou a rir.

Não foi uma risada normal, Charlie estava ficando vermelho e sem ar de tanto que ria enquanto se contorcia no sofá a minha frente, e então resolvi deixá-lo sozinho. Vai que pega!

Então fui procurar por minha namorada, a caminho da cozinha ouvi a voz de minha sogra e parei, curioso, para ouvir o que elas conversavam.

–Filha eu, como mãe, preciso saber se vocês estão usando camisinha! –ouvi a voz da mãe de Bella antes de entrar na cozinha.

–Mãe! –pela voz eu sabia que minha Bella devia estar toda coradinha e não pude evitar que um sorriso bobo surgisse em meus lábios.

–Bom dia. –entrei na cozinha e como havia previsto, Bella estava toda corada e Reneé a encarava com as mãos na cintura.

–Bom dia Edward, posso saber o que é esse som de hiena com gases vindo da sala? –minha sogra perguntou.

–Ao que parece Charlie esta tendo um ataque de risos. –de ombros, me aproximando de minha Neném, a abraçando pela cintura.

–Deixa eu ir ajudar meu marido se não ele enfarta, quando ele começa a rir é meio impossível parar. –e dizendo isso em deixou a sós com Bella.

–Bom dia Neném. –a trouxe para mais perto de mim, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço cheiroso.

–Bom dia lindo. –murmurou baixinho, me envolvendo com seus braços quentes e delicados.

Porra, eu queria essa mulher agora! E eu a teria ali mesmo, não fosse por seus pais estarem a poucos passos de distancia de nós.

–Então... –procurei a melhor forma de abordar o assunto. –Sobre o que você e sua mãe conversavam antes de eu chegar?

–Você ouviu né? –pela sua voz ela devia estar em outro nível de corada.

–Uma parte. –murmurei contra seu cabelo. –Mas tenho uma duvida.

–Qual? –Bella levantou a cabeça de meu peito, me encarando com suas bochechas coradas e seus olhos cor de chocolate, cheios de inocência e sensualidade ao mesmo tempo.

–O que sua mãe diria se soubesse que nós nunca usamos camisinha?

–Idiota. –Bella deu um tapa em meu peito tentando me afastar dela, mas a segurei mais forte ainda contra mim, aquelas três palavras estavam prontas para sair de minha boca nesse exato momento, e se não fosse por Bernie entrar correndo na cozinha sendo seguida por Bear, eu teria dito a Bella que a amava ali mesmo.

Observei minha amiguinha ir correndo em direção à pequena lavanderia de Bella, onde havia jornais colocados no chão, onde ela e Bear faziam suas necessidades fisiológicas.

–Você disse que ela estava fazendo xixi toda hora né? –perguntei a Bella enquanto observava Bernie se abaixar sobre o jornal.

–Sim, meu tapete foi lavado duas vezes em três dias. –Bella deu uma risadinha.

–Ela não é assim, ela sempre foi discreta não é de fazer essas coisas na frente de pessoas com quem não está acostumada. –franzi o cenho observando Bernie voltar para a sala como se não tivesse feito nada com Bear no seu encalço.

–Às vezes essa era a forma dela de demonstrar que sentia sua falta.

–Ah que ótimo, minha bebê sente minha falta e começa a fazer xixi por toda a casa da minha namorada. –ri com o que havia falado. –Vou arrumar um tempo pra levar ela a Dra. Leah.

–Quem é essa? –Bella perguntou me encarando de olhos estreitos.

–A veterinária da Bernie, irmã do Seth, meu mecânico. –dei de ombros e Bella continuou a me encarar. –Porque esta me olhando assim?

–Como essa Dra. Leah é? –ela estava mesmo com ciúmes?

Sorri antes de responder. Minha Bella estava com ciúmes de mim, e por incrível que pareça aquilo não me incomodou, pelo contrario, me envaideceu ainda mais.

–Sei lá Bella eu não reparo nessas coisas, só que ela é uma excelente profissional e sempre cuidou muito bem de Bernie, além de levar muito a sério seu trabalho, e eu a indico se você precisar levar o Bear a algum veterinário. –os olhos de Bella se suavizaram e ela voltou a me abraçar. –Não precisa ter ciúmes Neném, só tenho olhos pra você.

–Eu senti tanto a sua falta sabia?

–É você meio que me mostrou isso na noite passada. –disse me lembrando dos momentos vividos entre quatro paredes ao lado de minha quente e receptiva namorada.

–Você é muito bobo.

–Um bobo apaixonado. –e vi naquele momento a hora perfeita para dizer que a amava, quer dizer, eu havia acabado de dizer que estava apaixonado por ela, era o momento perfeito.

–Casal! –a mãe de Bella gritou da sala nos chamando e novamente o momento em que eu revelaria meus sentimentos à mulher que amo havia sido interrompido bruscamente.

Pelo visto não seria hoje que eu com seguiria dizer a Bella que a amava! Então eu reservaria uma ocasião especial para dizer a ela, quem sabe fazer algo romântico para ela? Como lhe dar flores ou bombons.

–Vamos lá ver o que é se não ela vai ficar gritando como uma louca sem parar. –e me puxando pela mão Bella me levou até a sala. –Mãe se algum vizinho reclamar dos seus gritos você vai se ver comigo.

–E vai fazer o que posso saber? –Reneé colocou a mão na cintura e encarou Bella de olhos estreitos.

–Vou falar para o papai atirar em você com o controle remoto.

–Não. –Reneé gemeu no momento que Charlie recomeçou a rir. –Olha só o que você fez! –apontou para o homem que se contorcia sobre o sofá.

Naquele momento tive uma epifania chegando a dura conclusão de que os pais de Bella não eram normais.

–Por que você gritou? –Bella perguntou ignorando totalmente os risos histéricos de seu pai, ela já devia estar acostumada afinal de contas, mas para mim estava sendo difícil ignorar aquilo e ficar serio ao mesmo tempo.

–Emmett ligou, Rose e ele estão fazendo um churrasco para família e amigos e nos convidou. –disse Reneé sorrindo. –Isso não é ótimo?

–Não ouvi o telefone tocar. –Bella murmurou.

–Lógico que não ouviu estava nos amassos com seu namorado na cozinha e nem ouviu, credo a bolha de romance de vocês chega a ser constrangedora sabiam disso? –Reneé disse tão delicada quanto um mamute podia ser.

–Quem estava nos amassos? –Charlie ficou ereto no sofá, nos encarando serio, seu rosto ainda estava vermelho devido ao riso, e a cena foi engraçada demais para que eu pudesse me segurar e então comecei a rir, sendo acompanhando por Reneé e minha namorada.

Charlie apenas levantou, fingindo que nada demais estava acontecendo.

–Logo agora que eu estava começando a gostar de você rapaz? –ao passar por mim apertou meu ombro com um pouco de força a mais que o normal e seguiu em direção à cozinha.

Os pais de Bella nos trouxeram até meu apartamento, para que eu deixasse Bernie e Bear aqui enquanto estivéssemos na casa de Emmett, aproveitei também para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, daqui eu e Bella iriamos com o meu carro até a casa de meu amigo.

–Se comportem. –apontei para Bernie e Bear depois de conferir se tudo estava trancado na casa e se não tinha nada que lhes oferecesse perigo, duas crianças em casa perigo dobrado!

–Como se eles pudessem fazer muita coisa sozinhos no seu apartamento Ed eles são só cachorros. –Bella disse divertida ao meu lado.

–Tendo Bear em casa você ainda duvida de alguma coisa?

Bella encarou nossos amiguinhos que estavam sentados lado a lado, nos encarando com olhos inocentes.

–É melhor se comportarem. –Bella disse depois de um tempo.

Descemos os três lances de escadas rumo ao estacionamento do meu prédio. Quando cheguei lá acionei o alarme de meu carro.

Que saudades!

Corri em direção a ele louco para dirigi-lo logo, quase uma semana sem nem encostar nele. Ao sentar senti o banco macio contra mim e relaxei.

–Senti saudades amigão. –murmurei alisando o banco de couro e apertando o volante com saudades.

–Sério que você ainda trata seu carro como seu filho? –ouvi a voz de Bella ao meu lado. Eu nem havia reparado que ela tinha entrado.

–Nós temos toda uma história juntos. –disse.

Fiquei encarando Bella sentada dentro de meu carro. Ela estava linda. Vestia uma regatinha amarela e um shorts jeans e nos pés um tênis all star, seus cabelos longos estavam soltos sobre os ombros e cacheados. Gostosa e minha.

–Sabe o que eu queria fazer agora Neném? –perguntei já me sentindo meio desconfortável.

–O que? –perguntou curiosa.

–Foder você no banco de trás. –disse me aproximando dela, pegando um cacho de seu cabelo e enrolando contra meu dedo, afundando meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentido seu cheiro fresco de quem havia acabado de tomar banho. –Esse é o meu maior sonho no momento. –murmurei contra seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

–Você é muito safado. –disse com a voz rouca e senti seus dedos acariciarem o cabelo em minha nuca, mandado sensações gostosas por todo o meu corpo.

–Eu sei que você gosta. –disse com um sorriso no rosto ao me afastar dela.

–Idiota. –resmungou quando dei a partida no carro.

–Mais tarde eu prometo que te pego de jeito e te mostro quem é idiota Neném.

Estávamos todos esperando que Rosalie terminasse o almoço, com a ajuda de Bella e de sua mãe que haviam se oferecido para ajudá-la. Então estávamos todos na sala jogando conversa fora.

–Eu juro que se não fosse crime eu afogaria aquelas lideres de torcida. –Alice resmungou.

Alice era professora de Educação Física do Ensino Médio, então ela tinha muitas histórias absurdas para contar sobre os adolescentes de hoje e ela, desde a sua própria adolescência, nutria um ódio mortal por lideres de torcida, pura ironia era ela anos depois ter que dar aulas para um bando delas, mas eu sei que tirando as tão odiadas lideres de torcida, que Alice amava muito sua profissão, ela tinha que amar porque para aguentar as coisas que ela aguentava sendo professora, só tendo muito amor a profissão mesmo.

Enquanto Alice era professora, seu marido, Jasper, e sua cunhada Rosalie, juntamente com o primo de minha namorada, Jacob havia iniciado uma pequena empresa de advocacia juntos e o negócio estava alavancando cada vez mais, se as coisas continuassem nesse ritmo nos próximos anos eles seriam uma das melhores empresas do ramo em LA. Vanessa, esposa de Jacob era enfermeira no hospital de L.A e também gostava muito de sua profissão, ela havia se especializado para ser cuidadora de idosos, a gente podia ver o amor que ela sentia quando falava de seus pacientes.

E por falar em Vanessa, ela estava meio estranha hoje, mais pálida do que o normal, ela sempre foi quieta, mas hoje ela estava mais quieta ainda.

–A Vanessa está bem? –perguntei para Jacob que estava sentado ao meu lado, sua mulher estava sentada na poltrona mais distante de nós.

–Ela está meio enjoada hoje. –Jacob deu um sorrisinho. –Acho que ela está gravida.

–Sério? –perguntei espantado.

–Sim, estávamos tentando há alguns meses e ela anda meio enjoada e sem apetite ultimamente, além de ter tido algumas tonturas nos últimos dias e reclamar de dores de cabeça, pelo menos os sintomas indicam que sim, vamos ao médico dela amanhã para ter certeza.

–Parabéns cara. –bati em sua costa, realmente feliz por meu amigo.

O restante do dia passou assim, com conversas e brincadeiras entre meus amigos, os pais de Bella se destacando entre todos, com Renée implicando com tudo que Charlie fazia e o mesmo com suas palhaçadas, mostrando para nós o tal de paranauê que ele havia aprendido a lutar enquanto estava pelo Brasil, nessa hora tive que me segurar parar não rir de meu sogro, e meus amigos tentavam o mesmo, mas ao que parece para Emmett ver Charlie se movimentando como um babuíno pela sala havia sido demais, pois meu amigo não conseguia olhar para a cara de meu sogro sem rir do mesmo se lembrando dos paranauê.

Era final de tarde quando Jacob e Vanessa se despediram de nós, Vanessa não se sentia muito bem e eles resolveram voltar para casa mais cedo dizendo que logo amanhã de manhã procurariam por um médico. A saída deles foi à deixa para quem ficou ir também.

–Vamos pro meu apartamento. –eu que estava abraçando Bella por trás sussurrei em seu ouvido a sentindo estremecer em meu braço.

–Tudo bem. –disse com uma voz baixa e rouca.

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios senti meu ego inflar com a reação que Bella tinha a mim.

–De jeito nenhum! –Charlie bateu pé.

Estávamos parados em frente ao prédio de Emmett e Rosalie. Bella havia acabado de dizer que passaria a noite em meu apartamento para seus pais.

–Charlie deixa de ser infantil. –Renée disse para seu marido que estava de braços cruzados e de bico no rosto, realmente parecendo uma criança.

–Minha filhinha não vai dormir na casa desse marmanjo, não comigo por perto. –ele apontou para mim e eu tentava me controlar para não rir da situação.

–Eu já dormi outras vezes. –Bella disse com uma expressão petulante no rosto. –Um fim de semana inteiro.

–Isso é demais para um pai suportar. –ele disse com uma expressão ferida no rosto. –Vamos mulher não tenho que passar por isso.

E puxando Renée pelas mãos eles se encaminharam em direção ao carro de Bella, eles haviam vindo para cá com aquela lata velha que minha namorada chamava de carro, mais para frente eu tentaria convence-la a trocar de carro, aquela caminhonete era uma afronta para qualquer outro carro.

–Seu pai vai ficar bem? –perguntei a Bella, enquanto observava Charlie tentar fazer o carro pegar a duras penas.

–Ele só esta sendo manhoso. –deu de ombros e pegou em minha mão. –Vamos? –disse e me encarou com um sorrisinho safado em seus doces lábios.

–Se você continuar sorrindo assim não vamos muito longe não. –eu disse.

–Você disse alguma coisa sobre o banco traseiro do seu carro e me mostrar quem era o idiota mais cedo. –deu de ombros sorrindo largamente. –Eu fiquei curiosa. –soltou de minha mão e começou a caminhar a minha frente, rebolando mais do que o normal e eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de seu traseiro, coberto apenas por um shorts curto o que fazia com que suas pernas ficassem mais longas, fazendo misérias com a minha imaginação.

–Porra mulher. –tentei ajeitar meu amigo dentro de minha calça, eu já estava ficando duro com palavras, imagina quando ela realmente entrar em ação?

Estávamos parados dentro do carro em minha vaga do estacionamento do meu prédio em um silencio quase constrangedor. Será que Bella realmente queria fazer ali, ou ela estava só blefando para brincar com a minha imaginação?

–Então... –dissemos os dois ao mesmo tempo e então começamos a rir.

Essa era a diferença de minha Bella para as outras mulheres que já haviam passado por minha cama, Bella tinha a capacidade me fazer rir, as outras o máximo que conseguiam é me deixar com tesão. E Bella fazia as duas coisas perfeitamente, me fazia rir e me deixava louco de tesão, além de ter uma personalidade incrível, ser companheira e amiga quando necessário, ela também era uma mulher de fibra e caráter, não era dessas mulheres superficiais que só se importavam com a aparência o que a tornava mais linda do que o normal para mim. Era por isso que eu amava a minha Neném.

–Nós vamos ou não fazer isso aqui? –Bella perguntou quando paramos de rir.

–Se você quiser. –eu disse.

Droga! Pela primeira vez eu estava envergonhado de fazer sexo, nunca achei que viveria para ver esse dia chegar. Mais uma lição que aprendi ao lado de Bella, nunca diga nunca.

–Eu quero. –Bella sussurrou meio tímida.

Sua mão veio parar em minha coxa enquanto ela se aproximava de mim, sua mão livre subiu por meu braço e estacionou em minha nuca, acariciando ali. Seus lábios tocaram os meus e foi ai que perdi o controle.

Puxei Bella em minha direção, grudando seu corpo ao meu e aprofundando o beijo, invadido sua boca com a minha língua, explorando todos os lugares que eu já conhecia.

–Pro banco de trás. –murmurei enquanto espalhava beijos em seu pescoço cheiroso.

Bella me obedeceu e em uma manobra rápida estava sentada no banco de trás, me encarando timidamente, o rosto corado, os cabelos bagunçados e o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente pela sua respiração ofegante e mordendo os lábios em expectativa, porra aquilo estava me deixando louco! Antes mesmo de começar qualquer coisa com ela, eu já sabia que não ia durar muito tempo, pois mesmo sem ela saber, ela havia me provocado o dia inteiro, sendo sensual sem ter a intenção, somente pelo simples fato de respirar perto de mim ela já me deixava louco por ela.

–Tira o shorts. –pedi, enquanto me ajeitava entre os bancos da frente.

Bella rapidamente ficou nua da cintura pra baixo e logo suas mãos estavam trabalhando em minha calça, retirando meu cinto e abrindo minha calça.

–Porra. –grunhi quando senti sua mão puxando meu pau pra fora.

–Vem. –pediu em um murmúrio e eu que estava mais do que ansioso para isso não pestanejei.

Eu gostaria de dizer que aquilo tinha durado mais, mas infelizmente eu não podia dizer isso, sentir Bella me apertando em torno de si, seus gemidos sofridos e suas mãos arranhando minha costa sobre a camisa foi muito pra mim e eu acabei gozando rapidamente, como um adolescente que havia acabado de perder a virgindade.

–Você gozou? –cai ao lado dela no banco de trás, observando os vidros embaçados do carro e minha namorada ofegante ao meu lado. –Bella? –a encarei esperando por sua resposta.

–Isso foi incrível. –ela disse se aninhando ao meu lado.

–Você gozou? –repeti a pergunta.

–Ta tudo bem Edward.

–Porra Bella, não tá tudo bem. –eu disse, arrumei meu pau dentro da calça, fechando rapidamente o zíper e lhe entreguei seu shorts e calcinha. –Se veste.

–Por que você está bravo? –perguntou com uma voz baixa enquanto se vestia ao meu lado.

–Porque eu não quero ser um merda que não dá prazer pra sua mulher porra. –sai de dentro do carro batendo a porta com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

–Quem disse que eu não senti prazer? –rapidamente ela estava ao meu lado.

–Você gozou? –perguntei pela terceira vez.

–Ter prazer não é só gozar, eu sinto isso pelo simples fato de te dar prazer. –ela me abraçou, tentando apaziguar a situação.

–Isso não tá certo Neném. –eu disse, eu estava incrivelmente chateado com a situação.

–Eu já disse que não tem problema. –apoiou o queixo em meu peito e me encarou.

–Pra mim tem sim. –peguei a controle do alarme travando o carro e então puxei minha namorada pela mão. –Vem.

–O que você vai fazer. –ouvi sua voz perguntar.

–Vou te dar o que não te dei no carro.

Tudo o que se ouvia dentro do meu apartamento era ao longe o som da TV ligada e os gemidos altos de Bella, enquanto eu mantinha minha cabeça entre suas pernas, sentindo seu gosto agridoce em minha língua e minha namorada estremecer com um simples toque meu.

–Ai meu... –Bella que mantinha suas mãos presas em meus cabelos com força conseguiu empenhar mais força ainda enquanto eu lhe dava o segundo orgasmo consecutivo naquela noite.

Continuei beijando sua intimidade delicadamente e quando senti que ela estava com a respiração mais calma, subi beijos por seu corpo até estar cara a cara com ela.

–Tudo bem? –perguntei enquanto tentava controlar um sorriso sacana.

–Agora eu que estou em divida. –senti suas pernas abraçarem meu quadril e sua intimidade roçar em minha ereção latejante.

–Não por muito tempo. –murmurei com os lábios colados em sua boca enquanto me acomodava entre suas pernas e a penetrava lentamente, ela ainda estava sensível pelo recente orgasmo duplo, então eu teria que ir com calma.

Eu já estava todo dentro dela quando meu celular, que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, começou a tocar.

–Só ignora. –eu disse quando comecei a me movimentar luxuriosamente dentro dela.

O telefone continuou a tocar irritantemente e em seguida o de Bella também começou a tocar também.

–Atende essa merda logo. –Bella gemeu frustrada.

Peguei o celular e sai de dentro dela, sentando em minha cama totalmente irritado.

–É o Emmett, eu vou matar ele. –rosnei enquanto atendia. –É bom você ter um bom motivo por ter me interrompido seu idiota. –resmunguei.

–Cala a boca. –Emmett disse com a voz séria. –Venha pro hospital central agora.

–O que aconteceu? –perguntei preocupado.

–Edward a Vanessa ela... ela morreu.

Fiquei em choque por alguns poucos segundos antes de conseguir verbalizar algo coerente.

–Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?

–Ela teve um derrame cerebral, não sabemos ao certo ainda o que aconteceu. –ele disse. –Bella precisa vir pra cá agora o Jacob está descontrolado.

–Tudo bem chegamos ai em dez minutos. –desliguei o celular e me levantei rapidamente e corri para meu armário pegar algo para vestir. –Se veste precisamos ir pro hospital.

–O que aconteceu é a Rosalie, aconteceu alguma coisa com o bebê deles? –Bella se levantou começando a se vestir rapidamente, lhe joguei uma camisa minha para que ela vestisse.

–Não, Rosalie está bem. –disse aquilo na intenção de acalmá-la, apesar de saber que quando lhe desse a noticia real que nada poderia fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor, porque era exatamente assim que eu estava por dentro.

Engraçado como as coisas são, em um minuto tudo está bem, e no outro tudo desmorona, apesar de todas as coisas continuarem em seu devido lugar e de você sentir o chão sob seus pés, a sensação é a mesma de estar caindo em um precipício que nunca termina, de cair no vazio sem fim.

–O que aconteceu então? –Bella perguntou, ainda com a expressão preocupada em seu rosto.

–A Vanessa morreu Bella. –eu disse depois de estar vestido, sabendo que não teria outra fora de lhe dar a noticia.

–Ai meu Deus. –murmurou entre lágrimas e corri para abraçá-la.

–Vamos o Jacob vai precisar de toda ajuda possível agora.


End file.
